Hades and Rayne
by Gin Kitsune Kijo Ansatsusha
Summary: An ex-marine and merc ends up working at a nursing home as a cook only to end up in another Kainde Amedha Chiva. As Rayne struggles to survive only to suceed and be blooded she must now struggle to survive on the Yautja ship. Better than summary I swear!
1. Chapter 1

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 1: Not Your Usual Work Day

Rayne sighed as she continued to cook for the 500 residents in the nursing home, many who were wheel chair bound and always had an opinion about everything.

Rayne groaned as Amelia wheeled away changing her mind yet again about what she wanted for dinner but moved to make the older woman her food.

Rayne blinked in surprise when all the lights suddenly went out but her eyes instantly adjusted to the sudden lack of light.

What no one knew about Rayne was that she was an ex-marine as well as an ex-mercenary and knew how to handle herself very well.

Rayne moved past her kitchen helpers grabbing their hands before she walked them out into the halls and let them outside, giving them emergency flashlights, "Head to the old nursing wing. I'll be over there as soon as I can."

The kitchen help nodded and headed off as quickly as they could as Rayne turned back and headed further inside the nursing home.

Rayne wheeled out several of the residents and the kitchen helpers helped them over to the old nursing wing seeing to their needs as best they could.

Rayne heard a soft shriek and froze before she looked over her shoulder to see a xenomorph slowly stalking towards her, "No. No. No, dear god no!"

Rayne immediately slid back into a fighter's stance waiting for the xenomorph to attack.

The xenomorph burst forwards in an explosion of motion, lashing out with its tail that was immediately countered by the large nine inch blade that Rayne had pulled from her boot at the last second.

Rayne blocked the bladed tail again before the xenomorph lunged at her.

Rayne grunted as she was tackled onto her back but began to avoid the xenomorph's inner mouth, crying out when the claws slashed deep into her hips.

Rayne snarled and kicked the xenomorph hard in its chest, kicking it over her head and into the wall.

Rayne leapt onto the back of the xenomorph before it had time to recover and quickly snapped its neck, looking over her shoulder to see the xenomorph's bladed tail just inches from her chest before its tail went limp and fell to the ground.

Rayne stood and began to walk, ignoring the blood that dripped from her hips for the wounds were not life threatening despite the fact that they were pretty deep.

Rayne walked down the darkened halls as silent as a shadow, continuously moving to try and keep ahead of the xenomorphs.

Amanda rushed into the dining hall and as soon as Denise rushed through the doors they slammed them closed and leaned back against the door panting in exhaustion.

(A/N: Please be nice! This is the first time I've ever written a fanfic on here and I'm still trying to figure it all out. Reviews are appreciated as is constructive criticism but flames will be laughted at and then ignored. Thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hades and Rayne

Chapter Two: Entering into the Chiva

Ragged Scar blinked in surprise when he saw a dead xenomorph and kneeled beside it to look over it.

Ragged Scar scanned over the xenomorph, noting that its neck had been cleanly broken before he touched its claws and switched visions again to see an ooman's thwei(1).

Ragged Scar heard the pattering of footsteps and immediately activated his cloaking device and kneeled beside the body of the xenomorph knowing the females would not approach.

Denise screamed when she saw the motionless form of the black creature that had been chasing them ever since the lights went out.

Amanda quickly hushed Denise before she leaned back against the door, "We've got to find the Matriarch. She'll know what to do."

Denise nodded before she rushed past Amanda and Amanda quickly rushed after her.

Ragged Scar stood, his interest instantly piqued at the mention of a Matriarch among the oomans and followed after the fleeing oomans.

Rayne blinked in surprise when she saw Amanda and Denise, "Hey! You guys are okay!"

Amanda and Denise immediately turned to look over at Rayne only to see her get tackled by a black creature.

Denise screamed as Amanda looked around for something to attack the creature with and found a large metal trashcan and ripped off the lid just as Rayne screamed.

Amanda went still before she saw Rayne punch the large domed head hard and she immediately rushed forwards and hit the creature hard with the metal lid and it shrieked at her and

managed to swipe at her before she backed away only to see that it had clawed over the right side of Rayne's face leaving six large gashes over the right side of her face and eye.

Denise ran forwards with the large trashcan and smashed it as hard as she could over the creature's domed head before it leapt at her but in an instant Rayne was on its back and had

snapped its neck. As the xenomorph began to collapse Rayne angled hard to the side causing the xenomorph to twist and fall beside Denise. Rayne sat up with a groan before Amanda

rushed to her side and instantly began to check over the wound as Rayne leaned back against the wall, missing the sound of the soft clicking purr. Ragged Scar had watched as the

females defended their matriarch and in turn their matriarch provided her protection and had killed the xenomorph before one of the females began to tend to their injured matriarch.

Rayne held still as Amanda cleaned the large claw marks and slathered a thick antibacterial gel over it before she quickly wrapped the right side of Rayne's face up as well as the claw

marks on her arms, legs and hips. Denise pulled Rayne to her feet before she grabbed their wrists, "I'm going to get you two out of here. Come on. Follow me." Denise and Amanda

sighed in relief but followed after Rayne without a sound as Rayne led them to the exits and they thanked her softly before rushing out of the building. Rayne turned around again to

back track and check to see if she could find anymore survivors killing any xenomorphs she came across. Rayne kneeled beside the still smoking corpse of a xenomorph, careful not to

step in the acidic blood as she looked it over before her eyes widened considerably and she looked around wildly, recognizing the wound as one of a plasma cannon and only Yautja

knew of the technology to create it. Rayne stood before she saw a slight haze in the corner of the room before it disappeared. Rayne stood slowly before she immediately leapt into a run,

running as swiftly as she could hearing the Yautja give chase. Ragged Scar had went completely still when the female he only knew as the 'Matriarch' walked into the room only to inspect

his kills before she looked over at him even though he had his cloaking device on. Ragged Scar watched as the female's eyes widened as she looked directly at him before she leapt into

a dead run and Ragged Scar immediately gave chase, curious as to how the female managed to spot him with his cloaking device on. Rayne spotted the body of a large xenomorph and

immediately hefted it up by its back legs before she smashed the xenomorph into the Yautja's chest and heard him roar as it hit him full on in the chest as he fell back. Ragged Scar

pushed the xenomorph off of him hearing the female take off running again and his heart began to pound in excitement at the chase. Ragged Scar leapt to his feet and rushed after the

female who was quickly escaping him before he lunged at her, curling his much larger frame around her smaller one to prevent his larger weight from crushing her. Ragged Scar quickly

twisted to where the female was beneath him and before she could lash out he pinned both of her wrists down beside her head and her knees between his thighs before she

immediately began to struggle trying to get free. Ragged Scar deactivated his cloaking device and roared softly through his mask and the female went still beneath him before she

snarled, "Get off of me before the xeno's get here and kill us both!" Ragged Scar stared down at the female in surprise and managed to ground out, "You…are not…afraid of me?"

Rayne snapped, "No! I'm not! Now get off! I have to see if any of the others survived!" Rayne pushed at the Yautja's chest as he sat back before she sat up and stood only to be slashed

across her stomach by another xenomorph. Rayne grit her teeth, knowing that if she made any sound of pain it could send the Yautja into a rage to protect her. Rayne gasped as she was

tackled back but immediately locked her hands with the xenomorph's feeling its claws dig into the top of her hand as she writhed to avoid the xenomorph's inner mouth only to feel it shift

to where its clawed feet rested on her legs having her utterly pinned. Rayne snarled before she smashed her head into the xenomorph's reopening the wounds over the right side of her

face but it startled the xenomorph enough to release her before she wrapped her arms around its large domed head and twisted her upper body sharply, snapping its neck before its

body collapsed on top of hers. Rayne grunted but couldn't find the strength to push the xenomorph's suffocating weight off of her and lay under it catching her breath. Ragged Scar leaned

down sensing the female's exhaustion and pulled the dead xenomorph off of her before he grabbed her arm and carefully pulled her to her feet and held her up as she doubled over

before she forced her battered body to straighten and leapt into a run, forcing her body to move despite its desire to just lay down and rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Hades and Rayne

Chapter Three: An Ooman Blooded

Rayne helped nearly 100 of the staff get out as well as 100 of the residents but unfortunately the rest were soon to become lost, having become hosts to the xenomorphs.

Rayne stood beside a med-cart and quickly popped the strongest pain killer she could find as well as a couple iron pills to help replace the blood that she had lost before she began to

bandage her stomach. Rayne blinked in surprise when the Yautja took the bandages from her hands and began to wrap them around her stomach as she held her arms up slightly so he

could see better. Ragged Scar tied off the primitive bandages around the female's stomach before he quickly grabbed the finger of a kainde amedha and carved his clan mark carefully in

the middle of her forehead. Rayne blinked in surprise when she felt the mark burn slightly but ignored the burn and continued to look for hopefully more survivors. Ragged Scar watched

as Rayne tried to help two other nurses out of the building and stayed in the corner watching as she struggled to keep the females alive but had watched one get injured as Rayne

struggled to keep them alive. Ragged Scar leaned back watching as Rayne attacked another xenomorph before she was thrown into a wall as the xenomorph lunged at the two women.

Ragged Fang waited for the moment that Rayne was completely overwhelmed, using her and the two nurses as bait. Ragged Fang waited until nearly a dozen xenomorphs were inside

the room before he leapt out of the corner with a roar and began to blast them apart as well as use his _Ki'cti-pa(1)_ to kill the kainde amedha. Rayne gasped for air as she lay against the

wall with three xenomorph drones lying across her lap. Rayne pushed at the xenomorphs before she yelled, "The door is only a couple feet away! Keep going!" The nurses helped each

other run to the door and outside as Rayne let out a yell of frustration and threw the three xenomorphs off of her before she saw the Yautja, "You bastard!"

Ragged Scar roared in surprise when he was tackled onto his back and the ooman's fist smashed into his masked face, snapping his head to the side. Ragged Scar immediately swiped at

the female, throwing her off of him as a grunt tore itself from her lips but in an instant she was on her feet again and to his shock she had shifted into a wide fighting stance of the Yautja

and threw her arms out to the side as she yelled at him, challenging him. Ragged Scar stood and took the same stance before he roared at the female who snorted in indifference, further

goading the hotheaded, blooded warrior into anger. Ragged Scar lunged at the female and was surprised when she dodged to the side and her leg raised above her head before

smashing her heel down onto his back. Ragged Scar's roar took on a high pitch of pain as he was smashed back into the ground. Rayne snarled and punched the Yautja hard, snapping

his head to the side again before his claws dug into her sides and he threw her off the top of him, dragging his claws down he ribs as he did so. Rayne groaned in agony as she hit the

ground letting out a choked cry but managed to turn her being thrown into a rolling dodge and she rolled to her feet before she turned to see the Yautja charging at her. Rayne gasped

when her wrists were grabbed and slammed into the wall as she hung nearly three feet off the ground before the Yautja's knee slammed in between her legs to further keep her off

balance, as if hanging three feet from the ground didn't keep her off balance. Rayne yelped when her hip was pinned firmly against the wall but remained limp in the Yautja's hold as she

snapped, "How dare you use me as bait!" Ragged Scar panted softly before he froze, realizing that his adrenaline had spiked and his pupils were dilated because of it and his heart rate

was up. Ragged Scar cocked his head in surprise, realizing that he greatly enjoyed the fight with the female who proved to be quite the challenge. Rayne struggled weakly only to feel

several of her wounds reopen and she unconsciously slumped forwards as her shoulders strained in the effort to hold her weight against them. Ragged Scar slowly set the female back on

her feet before he released her but instead of straightening she continued to slump forwards. Ragged Scar quickly caught the female's crumpling form and lifted her up into his arms, her

130 lb frame being nothing to him as he carried her unconscious form to a more secure place. Rayne came back to consciousness feeling bandages being wrapped around her side and the

Yautja's large hand splayed over her chest to keep her from cracking her head on the granite floor, "Ugh…thank you." Ragged Scar blinked in shock having never been thanked by a

female before but he purred softly in response before the female leaned back against his chest, "Why are we in the shower room?" Ragged Scar wracked his brain trying to find the

proper pronunciation of the ooman words, "Safer…here." Rayne sighed softly, "Safer here huh?" Rayne snuggled back against the warm, muscled chest and slipped into sleep, not noticing

the Yautja beginning to purr softly. An hour passed and Ragged Scar had not moved once but kept up the reverberating purr to further soothe the newly blooded huntress. The purr

quickly cut off as Ragged Scar heard a hard meat shriek and in an instant the young woman was awake and had her head turned towards the sound of the hard meat, "They've found us

haven't they?" Ragged Scar nodded, "Yes." Ragged Scar stood, pulling the female to her feet, noting her wince slightly before he heard her mumble, "I don't know how much more of this I

can take." Ragged Scar snarled in outrage before he grabbed the female by the shoulders and shook her roughly, "You will endure huntress! You are clan!" Rayne snarled and jerked

away from the hunter and snapped, "Fine!" Rayne limped slowly to the door of the shower room before she looked back at the Yautja, "Are you coming or not?" Ragged Scar looked down

at the tiny female in pride but nodded and quickly walked to her side. Rayne kneeled down and gently touched the black, slimy walls before she pulled her hand away and noted the

thickness of the slime, "If you've got back up you may want to call them now. A Queen is here and not only that a lot of the residents here are wheelchair bound. They will become easy

hosts for the xeno's as will anyone else in this place. You'll soon have nearly 500 xenomorphs and a Queen on your ass." Ragged Scar sighed, "I cannot call help. I am in middle of _kainde_

_amedha chiva _(2)." Rayne snapped, "Great! Just great! I have to fight along side a newly blooded pup!" Ragged Scar snarled before the female turned on him, "Prime example! You can't

hold your temper! Ugh! Why am I stuck in another chiva? You guys must hate me!" Ragged Scar blinked in surprise, "You been in other _kainde amedha chiva's_?" Rayne cautiously peeked

around a corner before replying, "Yeah. I've been in four so far. It's clear. Let's go." Ragged Scar followed after the female looking over her small frame intently, noting other scars in the

tears of the cloth, "I surprised you survive so long." Rayne shrugged, "Let's just say when things go to hell I've got plenty of fire to back me up. Look out!" Ragged Scar dodged a

xenomorph's tail before he reached up and yanked it off the ceiling and blasts a hole through its head before looking over to see the female pulling a large dagger out of the drone's

head. Rayne looked over at the Yautja noting him studying the dagger before she held the silver blade up, "It was a gift from an elder on the last hunt." Ragged Scar nodded before he

signaled to his remaining blade brother that he was going to detonate the bomb on his wrist computer as he rushed out of the building, pulling Rayne after him. Rayne poured on the

speed, catching up with Ragged Scar and he released her wrist before they continued to run over the rough terrain. Ragged Scar roared as a xenomorph tackled him over the side of the

cliff only to feel a hand clamp onto his wrist. Rayne screamed as nearly every muscle in her arm snapped at the weight of Yautja and the xenomorph he struggled with. Rayne felt the grip

of the Yautja tighten on her arm and groaned softly in agony as he continued to thrash, swinging her arm back and forth, unknowingly causing more agony to rail up Rayne's arm. Ragged

Scar struggled, infuriated by the female's scream and thinking that the xenomorph had caused it as he kicked the xenomorph hard, knocking it off of him and watched as its domed head

cracked open on the rocks below. Rayne gasped when a xenomorph grabbed hold of her ankle before she screamed again as she forced her shoulder to dislocate and turned onto her

back, lying at an awkward angle as she began to attack the xenomorph with harsh, debilitating kicks. Rayne snarled and punched the xenomorph hard before she managed to hook her

feet against the xenomorphs' chest and kicked it firmly over her head before a large clawed hand grabbed her free wrist. Rayne groaned softly as she was pulled to her feet, cutting back

another choked cry as her dislocated shoulder ground against the socket but managed to get her legs firmly underneath her and began to help the Yautja who held onto her pull the

Yautja she refused to let go up. Ragged Scar immediately kneeled beside the female and switched visions in his mask, scanning the female over to see her dislocated shoulder and he

quickly yet easily snapped it back into place but she kept a cry of pain firmly behind her sealed lips. Ragged Scar scanned over her arm to find nearly all of her muscles and tendons had

been snapped in her arm and shoulder and would be useless to her unless he could convince a healer to inject a healing serum into her just enough to heal her wounds and her ruined

arm.

Yautja Words:

1:Ki'cti-pa= Wristblades

2: Kainde Amedha Chiva= Hard Meat Trial


	4. Chapter 4

**Hades and Rayne**

**Chapter Four: Taken Aboard the Ship**

**Ragged Scar turned and looked up at his blade brother that had helped Rayne pull him up over the cliff side and they both nodded to each other, one blooded warrior to another before Blue Claw grabbed some bandages from the female's back pocket and began to wrap her hand and dangling arm before fixing the bandages into a makeshift sling. Ragged Scar looked over at Blue Claw, "How you find us?" Blue Scar looked down at the little female who held still as he bandaged her useless arm, not showing an ounce of fear, "Her screams." Rayne blinked, "What does my screams have anything to do with it?" Ragged Scar looked down at Rayne, "Females usually forbidden hunt with male group. Your screams can send us into blind rage will die trying to kill what hurt her or die to defend her." Blue Claw nodded as he finished tying off the bandages, "I've never run so fast. I was worried I would not get here in time but you seemed to have everything under control." Rayne smirked as she looked over at the Yautja she had been hunting with, "So that's why your grip tightened and you started to struggle harder." Ragged Scar nodded, "That's right." Rayne sighed, "If I caused any problems I apologize." Blue Claw shrugged, "It's a primal instinct. If in true danger sometimes a female will call out for a male's help." Rayne staggered slightly before the Yautja behind her placed an arm out, "I didn't know screaming had anything to do with it. It just hurt." Blue Claw nodded, "Come, huntress. You need rest. We will finish our hunt." Rayne immediately growled, "I can still fight! Besides my name is Rayne." Blue Claw nodded, "That may be so Blade Sister but your body is to injured. And my name is Blue Claw by the way." Rayne nodded before she gasped softly as she was lifted into the air and strong arms pressed her against a muscular chest and she immediately lay her head on the muscular chest, "Fine. But what's your name?" Ragged Scar chuckled softly, "My name is Ragged Scar. Now come. I find you place to rest." Rayne relaxed in Ragged Scar's grip nearly slipping into sleep as he continued to walk over the uneven ground. Rayne jerked awake with a gasp as she was gently set down on a soft fur but Blue Claw purred softly, "It is alright." Ragged Scar gently pat Rayne's uninjured arm, "Go back sleep." Ragged Scar stood as Blue Claw looked down at her, "You'll be safe in here." Blue Claw walked past Rayne and set up a laser net at the back of the cave before Rayne hissed, "You had better come back!" Ragged Scar nodded, "We will. Do not worry." Rayne sighed as she began to slip into sleep, "Just watch…each other's…backs." Blue Claw looked down at the sleeping Rayne, hearing the bomb detonate, destroying the nursing home and all the xenomorph's inside of it, including the Queen but now they had to hunt the hard meats that had been outside. Blue Claw looked back at his blooded blade brother, "**_**Now, we will finish this**_**." Ragged Scar nodded and rushed off as Blue Claw stopped to set the laser net in the front of the cave before he leapt into a run to catch up to his blade brother. Rayne jerked awake hearing a shriek and immediately jumped to her feet, despite her wounds and stared back at the large domed head of a praetorian and hissed, "Back off buddy or you'll be mincemeat." Rayne gasped when the Praetorian suddenly picked up a smaller drone and threw it into the laser net, cutting it into small diamond shaped pieces before it shut down. Rayne stared at the downed laser net in shock, "Dammit! They never said it was a one time thing!" Rayne dodged to the side, avoiding the large bladed tail, reopening the wounds on her sides and she let out a choked groan of pain before she pulled the elder's dagger out of her pant loop and slashed at the praetorian, smashing it's bladed tail back before she dodged to the side again only to have the praetorian's large clawed foot smash into her stomach. Rayne gagged but managed to slam the dagger into the ground and the stone shrieked as the dagger tore through the stone but managed to keep from being thrown into laser net. Rayne spit out blood before she groaned, "Well. That's not good." Rayne rolled underneath the praetorian and stabbed her dagger into it's inner thigh, ripping through muscles and tendons, making the leg useless to the praetorian. The praetorian shrieked as its leg gave out from underneath it and lashed out with its tail, slashing into Rayne's good arm. Rayne cried out as she fell back against the cave wall and the xenomorph managed to heft itself up before it began to collapse. Rayne cried out when the xenomorph collapsed on top of her but smashed the dagger through its domed head and it shrieked before she quickly pulled the blade out and smashed it back into the domed head several more times before the xenomorph went limp. Rayne panted softly in relief as the xenomorph lay dead but the reopened wounds sent her mind into unconsciousness. Blue Claw panted as he kicked the last of the hard meats off of his combispear and panted before he turned and looked over at Ragged Scar, "Let us return to our Blade Sister." Ragged Scar nodded as well and headed back to the cave that he had left Rayne in. Blue Claw and Ragged Scar roared in shock when they saw a Praetorian inside of the cave before Blue Claw snapped, "**_**Where is she**_**?" Ragged Scar snarled, "**_**How did that pauk-de thing get in there?**_**" Blue Claw quickly deactivated the laser net and the two rushed inside to see Rayne lying unconscious under the Praetorian. Blue Claw rushed forwards and easily lifted the dead Praetorian off of Rayne, making sure its acidic blood did not drip on her as he threw the Praetorian to the side watching as Rayne's hand fell still clenching the dagger, "**_**She killed it with a dagger?**_**" Ragged Scar's eyes widened in shock, "**_**And she's still alive! **_**Rayne? Open eyes Rayne!" Rayne chuckled weakly, "I can only open one." Blue Claw and Ragged Scar both sighed in relief before Rayne opened her visible eye, "Lost a lot of blood guys. Other than this I can't move." Blue Claw kneeled beside Rayne and began to bandage her new wounds and tied them off. Ragged Scar gasped in surprise when he saw an Elder and immediately slid into a smooth kneel as did Blue Claw. Rayne struggled to lift her head as the Elder walked past the two kneeling blooded warriors. Rayne grit her teeth before she sank the dagger into the stone and pulled herself up and managed to get her legs under her and lowered her head in a respectful gesture. Elder Bloody Talon turned back to the blooded warriors, "**_**So you claim that this injured female is a huntress? It seems you have blooded her as well.**_**" Ragged Scar purred softly to get his attention, "**_**Yes, It was me who did that Elder.**_**" Elder Bloody Talon nodded," **_**I know. Get the huntress. Bring her aboard. I will order a healer to attend to her.**_**" Ragged Scar bowed his head lower in thanks and carefully lifted the kneeling female into his arms as she bit back a gasp of pain but he heard her teeth clench and grind in an effort to keep her cries of pain locked away. Ragged Scar leaned forwards over the female, protecting her from the gale like winds of the thrusters as he walked up into the hatch with his blade brother and the Elder following. Ragged Scar waited for the Elder and he walked up beside him motioning for Ragged Scar to follow and he obeyed. Tar'rak lifted his head when the doors to the med bay opened and he bowed his head when he saw the elder but spotted the newly blooded warrior carrying in a badly injured ooman. Tar'rak immediately moved forwards and motioned for the blooded warrior to set the ooman down and he obeyed as Tar'rak immediately began to scan over the female with his mask, "**_**There is a lot of external damage. No internal damage from what I can see. It should be easy to heal.**_**" Rayne opened her visible eye only to have her shirt ripped open. Rayne yelped and lashed out hard with her leg, catching the healer in the shoulder and knocking him back several feet before Ragged Scar moved forwards to pin her legs down and Blue Claw pinned down her arms, careful not to put to much pressure on her useless arm. Rayne snarled as she writhed and contorted in their grip, nearly pulling free of their hold before she let out a grunt as a large clawed hand forced her back onto the table and the healer moved back to her side and plucked at her jeans, "Ah! Don't touch my clothes! Leave them on!" Tar'rak looked over at Ragged Scar confusedly, "**_**She says don't touch her clothes and to leave them on. I don't think she wants her clothes taken off.**_**" Tar'rak nodded before he began to pull the bandages off of her wounds. Rayne felt her eyes water when the healer took off the bandages over her head but kept her eye closed for the blood had pretty much sealed it there. Rayne squirmed for a moment before the healer began to carefully wipe over the large claw marks on her face and she yelped softly in pain as her body arched up off the table only to be pressed down against the table again. Blue Claw looked around at the Elder and his blade brother before he began to purr. Rayne froze hearing a soft purring before she looked up at Blue Claw before the others took up purring and she slowly relaxed against the table, hardly flinching when the healer began to clean her wounds again. Rayne flinched when something was injected into her thigh only to gasp when it felt like fire had replaced her blood. Rayne grit her teeth, struggling weakly against the three Yautja who held her down before finally the pain faded and she slid into unconsciousness. Tar'rak quickly checked over the female's vitals and found them stable before he threw an insulation strip over her, "**_**She needs her rest.**_**" Elder Bloody Talon nodded, "**_**Very well. In the mean time I will find her a translator. There should be a senior hunter who knows the ooman tongue well.**_**" Tar'rak nodded before he turned and headed to tend to other matters as the other Yautja walked out of the room. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hades and Rayne

"Speaking English"

"_Speaking Yautja"_

Chapter 5: Finding a babysitter, more or less.

Rayne came to feeling like she had drank five bottles of tequila and gotten in a bar brawl and she groaned softly as she sat up, feeling stiff. Tar'rak heard the female groan before he saw

her sit up and walked over, holding out some clothes for her. Rayne looked over the loincloth and string tied cloth bra like shirt with a sigh but jumped off the side of the table and swiftly

pulled her blood stained clothes off and pulled on the clothes the Yautja healer had handed to her. Rayne pulled the strings on the bra like top tight and double knotted it before she

walked around the table looking up at the healer, "Well? Are you going to help me back up?" Tar'rak chittered confusedly before the female sighed and patted the taller table and he

nodded before he carefully wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up onto the table before a much older hunter walked in, "You…follow." Rayne sighed, "He just put me back

on the table." Rayne stood, before she jumped down off of the table and kneeled beside her clothes before she placed the dagger on her hip, in the string of the loincloth before she

gathered up her clothes and followed after the senior hunter. Rayne unconsciously put her hand to her face, hiding the large scars that marred half of her face before the hunter grabbed

her arm and pulled her after him, "Do not hide. Scars sign of honor of battle. Keep shown." Rayne nodded and followed after the male in hurried steps to keep from being dragged. Hunter

K'herivak carefully led the newly healed ooman after him, making sure to shorten his broad steps yet the ooman still seemed to have trouble keeping up with him. K'herivak opened the

door to his quarters and carefully nudged the female inside, despite the fact that she was blooded, and would eventually get quarters of her own the Elder figured it would be wise to

keep her in sight until she learned the ways of the Yautja. Rayne staggered into the room as the Yautja released her but remained in a relaxed pose as the male closed the door before

he nodded, "Good. Submissive pose." Rayne blinked and cocked her head to the side before she cleared her throat softly, noting that it was getting a hell of a lot harder to breathe.

Rayne coughed harshly before she suddenly went to her knees hard as the Yautja kneeled beside her, placing a large clawed hand on her back, "What is wrong?" Rayne felt her eyes

beginning to water but managed to choke out, "I can't…breathe!" K'herivak cursed himself, forgetting that ooman's breathed more oxygen and less nitrogen than his kind. K'herivak

grabbed his half mask and set it to pure oxygen before he pressed it against the gagging female's face and it attached with a hiss as she coughed and sucked in air. K'herivak rubbed the

female's back soothingly before he used his mask to send a call to Tar'rak. Tar'rak immediately rushed out of the med bay and headed to K'herivak's quarters at the urgency of the

message. Tar'rak entered K'herivak's quarters cautiously to find the female lying on her stomach with K'herivak rubbing her back soothingly, "_She cannot breathe our air. Ooman's(1) breathe_

_more oxygen than we do. Less nitrogen._" Rayne lay still, strangely soothed by the large Yautja's clawed hand rubbing carefully over her back before he gently pat her shoulder before

continuing to rub her back. Rayne turned her head to the side and looked up at the Yautja, "What is air mix you breathe?" Rayne took a deep breath from the mask before she pulled it

off, "Twenty one percent oxygen and seventy eight percent nitrogen. The last one percent is that of trace gases but can easily be converted to seventy nine percent nitrogen. If I continue

to breathe this, which I guess to be pure oxygen I will eventually get oxygen toxicity." Rayne replaced the mask on her face and it reattached with a hiss and she lay her head back

down on the cool metal floor. Rayne yelped when she was suddenly lifted up into the air and flailed a bit before relaxing when she was pulled against a muscular chest before she looked

up to see the Yautja who had apparently been put in charge of her. Rayne sighed softly as she was carried into the med bay yet again. Rayne stiffened at the cool metal against her bare

skin, bared by the skimpy clothing she wore but relaxed slightly when she felt her guardian as she now referred to him as, placed a hand on her shoulder. Rayne stiffened considerably

when she saw a small blade in the healer's hand before she tore off the half mask, "What are you doing?" Tar'rak looked up at K'herivak, "_I know very little of the ooman tongue. I'm just_

_going to be doing a very simple surgery._" K'herivak looked down at the small ooman, "He is doing very simple surgery. Help you breathe our air." Rayne's emerald green eyes widened

considerably before she shook her head, "No! No way!" Rayne nearly leapt off the table but K'herivak quickly grabbed hold of her ankle and dragged her back onto the table," I said no!"

Rayne growled and using her core muscles she managed to lift the much larger hunter several inches off the floor. K'herivak purred in surprise at the ooman female's strength but shifted

his weight violently causing the female to grunt as her arms fell back against the table and he quickly pinned them and continued to purr. Rayne grit her teeth when the healer

approached with the small blade only to yelp when something was injected into her upper arm and looked up to see that the hunter held a large needle in his clawed hand and he set it

to the side as the sedative instantly took effect and sent her into sleep. Tar'rak tilted the female's head back and carefully made the small incision in her throat before he carefully inserted

the small device against her airway and it immediately attached itself, swelling to fit comfortably in her throat and would readjust itself when she breathed, ate, or drank anything. Tar'rak

carefully sealed the wound on her throat before he looked over the ooman, scanning her vitals to find that they were on the climb and her oxygen levels were improving as well. K'herivak

leaned down and carefully lifted the female's limp, long limbed form up into his arms, careful not to let her head lie limply over his arm rather he carefully cradled her head against his

shoulder and forearm as he carried her out of the room, thanking the healer with a nod. Rayne awoke on a bed of furs and quietly sat up, only to have a plate full of meat set in her lap, "You regain strength. Eat. Serum is hard on body." Rayne smirked up at her guardian, "Your English is improving. What's your name?" K'herivak nodded at the female's praise, "My name is

K'herivak." Rayne nodded, "And my name is Rayne." K'herivak nodded, committing the little female's name into memory before he stood, "You eat. I show you manners of Yautja." Rayne

nodded and began to eat before K'herivak began to go through several stances and explaining them, from all of the aggressive stances to the most submissive stance which was that of

kneeling with your spine straight, your head bowed and your hip turned slightly outwards. K'herivak then went on to explain that while in this stance you were utterly submitting to the

Yautja before you and placing yourself in the position to have your spine and skull easily ripped from your body, the outturned hip was for leverage as well as settled in a way that broke

the pelvis to release the spine and skull. Rayne shivered slightly but nodded before K'herivak began to go through the most polite gestures to the most rude and the ones that would

easily get your head ripped off for showing such rudeness. Rayne absorbed them all yet looked as though she ate disinterestedly before a thought struck her and she smirked shifting

slightly into a more dominant pose, watching K'herivak's pose immediately shift, all was unconsciously done on K'herivak's part but she continued to move into a more dominant pose and

K'herivak continued to move into an even more dominant pose before he began to growl softly, his upper mandibles flaring in anger before she relaxed her posture into one of total

submission and K'herivak immediately went quiet as his own posture relaxed. Rayne smirked softly before cocking her head to the side and shifting her weight to one side, showing

innocent curiosity, one that had K'herivak immediately asking, "Do you have question?" Rayne smiled softly, "Yes, K'herivak. I do. How much do you think I paid attention to your lessons?"

K'herivak replied, "Very little. Should pay more attention." Rayne smiled, "Even when I just went through several poses to force you into a more dominating one, just enough to get you to

growl and then shifting back into one of submission and curiosity?" K'herivak's amber eyes widened in shock as he realized what Rayne had done before he let out a deep huffing growl

that Rayne guessed was laughing or chuckling before he placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook it, "You learn quickly." Rayne bowed her head and shifted her pose into that of

an accepting yet thankful Yautja hearing K'herivak chuckle again, "Very quickly." Rayne nodded in thanks before she unconsciously shifted into a pose that belied her seeming awareness

for one of utter exhaustion. K'herivak took the empty tray and gently pushed on Rayne's shoulder, "Sleep now. Need keep strength." Rayne nodded, already her eyes were drooping and

she very nearly slumped forwards but K'herivak immediately caught her and carefully lowered her back to the furs, "Rest little one." Rayne mumbled softly but even with K'herivak's

advanced hearing he could not hear what she said as she slipped into sleep. K'herivak carefully pulled the large fur over Rayne's much smaller frame, enveloping her in warmth as her

body relaxed in the grips of sleep. Rayne awoke to the room being encased in utter darkness and sat up slightly only to hear what sounded like a deep, rumbling purr before she realized

that K'herivak was sleeping as well. Rayne smiled before she lay back down and shifted slightly onto her side before she slid back into sleep with a soft sigh.

Yautja Words:

1: Ooman= Human(slang)

(A/N: So I guess for now I will just be posting these first five chapters. Hopefully I will get at least one review. *crosses fingers* Please be a good one! After I get just one then I'll start posting more on here. Ciao for now.)


	6. Chapter 6

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 6: Meeting Hades

Rayne awoke to a gentle shake of her shoulder and opened her eyes before she spotted K'herivak, "Good morning." K'herivak nodded, "Good morning to

you as well young one. Come. You must eat and then I will take you to the _kehrite_. You must learn to fight better. As a Yautja seeing as you are

blooded." Rayne nodded and followed after K'herivak, falling back on her marine reserve to keep calm as she followed after K'herivak. Rayne blinked

when she was blocked from the side only to see an unblooded Yautja and made sure to keep her stance relaxed as they gently reached out to touch

her, when the poking got a bit rougher she immediately shifted her stance into that of a female's outrage and they backed off before she relaxed her

stance again and they approached. Rayne blinked when one kneeled in front of her but hooked his claws carefully on the small hairnet that she had

forgotten that she had on but he carefully pulled it off to reveal hair the color of fire. Rayne shivered slightly when a Yautja gently ran a claw over her hair

before she shook her head and took on the stance of outrage again and he immediately stopped but she did not let up her pose and switched to a more

aggressive stance and they immediately moved out of her way, not knowing what the female could do to them if further provoked. Rayne walked up

beside K'herivak who had stopped to observe his charge before he continued walking, "You did well." Rayne shrugged, "Until they started messing with

my hair. It's sensitive." K'herivak nodded, "As is our hair when not in battle. When it is not being used for protection it is very…stimulating to have it

played with." Rayne smirked, "So basically it's a turn on." K'herivak nodded, "Yes." Rayne nodded before she let her hair down out of the tight bun and it

tumbled down to her thighs before she pulled the thick, crimson mass over her shoulder and began to braid it, tying it off with the hair tie she had used

to hold it in a bun and flicked the thick braid over her shoulder and for a moment it twitched like a tail before going still between her shoulder blades.

K'herivak carefully maneuvered between the Yautja, heading to the blooded table before she spotted Blue Claw and Ragged Scar. Ragged Scar spotted

Rayne and K'herivak and immediately moved over to make room for the blooded huntress and the senior hunter. Once Rayne was seated K'herivak

remained standing, "I will get food. You stay here." Rayne cocked her head to the side, "I could probably get it myself." K'herivak shook his head, "It

would be bad manners for me to allow you to get it yourself. Unless you are completely alone. Males will cater to a female, any female unless they feel

hostile towards her." Rayne sighed but remained seated as K'herivak moved off before she shivered again and looked over to see that Ragged Scar had

grabbed hold of her braid, "Hey. Don't touch that." Ragged Scar immediately dropped the rope of crimson hair and lowered his head slightly in apology

before Rayne's body language relaxed again. K'herivak carefully lowered the large tray full of meat and a large goblet of fruit juice in front of Rayne

before he set his own tray down and waited patiently for her to begin eating first. Rayne looked over at K'herivak confusedly before she carefully took a

bite of the cooked meat and K'herivak nodded before he began to eat as well. Rayne quickly discovered her appetite and dug into the meat with a single-

minded ferociousness, ignoring the males around her as she continued to eat. Ragged Scar blinked in surprise as Rayne continued to devour the meat

before he looked over at K'herivak, "_Has she not been eating?_" K'herivak shook his head, "_Very little. The healing serum put a strain on her body. She must _

_be working now to build it back up._" Rayne noted Blue Claw getting up but finished off the last few pieces of meat only to have another tray placed in front

of her. Rayne blinked in surprise before she looked up to see Blue Claw and nodded in thanks as he walked back to his seat across from her and she

began to devour that meat as well but by the time she got ¾ of the way through it she was full. Rayne blinked when Ragged Scar reached for the last

handful of meat and he paused before she shrugged and he grabbed the meat before devouring it, finishing what Rayne could not. Rayne wiped her

hands and mouth on a spare piece of cloth before K'herivak stood and headed to the _kehrite _with Rayne following closely behind. Rayne sat down beside

K'herivak, fiddling with her hair a bit before the trainer seemed to notice them, "Ooman, come." Rayne sighed but stood and walked up beside the trainer

before he began to speak in the Yautja tongue which of course Rayne was completely lost but moved as he moved her and held still when he released

her before he nodded and the young bloods walked forwards to study the female further. Rayne held still, patiently allowing them to poke, prod, and pet

her before one grabbed hold of her hair and she immediately shifted her body language but all it seemed to do was make him grip harder. Rayne shifted

her body language into a full out aggressive stance as the others quickly backed away before she growled softly and elbowed the young blood hard in

his stomach causing him to lean forwards with a grunt before Rayne reached back, hooking her arms under the Yautja's before she pulled him over her

back, slamming him firmly on the ground and placed a foot on his throat, "Do not touch my hair. Especially when I was signaling quite clearly for you to let

go." K'herivak translated to the coughing young blood who nodded and went still in submission, hoping the female would release him and to his relief

she did, moving her foot out from under his chin and relaxing her stance once more. The young bloods surged forwards again to study her as if looking

for a way that she had cheated to throw their fellow young blood but could feel nothing but lean muscle beneath the female's smooth skin. Eventually

the young bloods parted, allowing the female some breathing room and she quietly stepped back, noting that a Yautja who was absolutely ebony with

crimson eyes seemed to be watching her but she kept her stance relaxed as she walked over and sat down beside K'herivak, "Who is he?" K'herivak

subtly looked over at the hunter hidden in the shadows before looking down at Rayne, "He is called Hades. He looks much like our death god, Cetanu

save for he has only two arms instead of six." Rayne nodded before the young bloods were given a break for their mid-day meal but in the few hours

that had passed Rayne had absorbed all the information that K'herivak quietly whispered into her ear like a sponge. Rayne leaned towards K'herivak

who met her half way as she said softly, "If you don't mind, would you happen to have a book about Yautja anatomy or anything like that?" K'herivak

nodded and stood before Rayne stood as well and began to follow him. Rayne went still feeling a heavy, clawed hand rest on her shoulder and she

looked back to see the crimson eyed Yautja before she lowered her eyes and waited patiently for him to say something to either K'herivak or herself,

making sure she kept her body language relaxed and submissive, "_Ell-osde, tarei'hasan_. Fight me." Rayne looked over at K'herivak, "I got the last two

words. What did he say before?" K'herivak sighed but replied, "_Ell-osde _is 'you' in our language and as for _tarei'hasan_ it means small insect, unworthy

opponent." Rayne looked over at the crimson eyed male and smirked, "If I was so unworthy you wouldn't be asking me to fight." Rayne smacked the

hunter's clawed hand off of her shoulder before she turned and headed onto the mats, keeping her back to the hunter and hoping to all hell that he

wouldn't claw her spine out. Rayne turned in the middle of the mats and looked over at the crimson eyed hunter who watched her with narrowed eyes

before she completely relaxed her entire stance, to judge his strength or rather the strength of his animosity towards her Rayne had decided to allow

Hades to make the first move. Hades walked onto the mat, his irritation at the female's almost casual dismissal made his temper flare and his temper

was one of legend. Hades studied the female before him as he took his stance and cocked his head to the side, she looked relaxed almost as if she

wasn't about to get pummeled into the ground. Hades roared at the female but all he got out of her was a smirk and in an instant he was moving

towards her in a full out charge. Rayne smirked as Hades charged her and shook her head slightly, "So bull headed." At the last possible second Rayne

twisted out of the way and appeared behind Hades, smashing her foot into the back of his leg causing him to immediately fall to his knees but his

momentum also caused him to continue to fall forwards. Rayne leapt forwards into a flip and landed neatly on Hades's large head, smashing it into the

mat as her arms bent slightly to exert the pressure of his momentum and her weight before she leapt away and landed on her feet as silent as a cat.

Hades snarled in rage as he stood slowly, spitting blood from between his mandibles. Hades rushed forwards feinting to the left and right several times

before he slashed over Rayne's unarmored back and her body arched before her foot came arching out of nowhere to crack him firmly across the

mandibles with strength he hadn't known an ooman possessed for it caused him to fall to his knees and in an instant the ooman was there smashing her

knee into his jaw, cracking his head back as he roared in pain but the female was not yet done. Rayne flipped onto Hades's shoulders and using nearly

every muscle in her body to its fullest she flipped him from his kneeling position into the air and smashed him onto the mats hard. Air whooshed from

between Hades's mandibles as he lay on his back dazed and his fury became almost palpable until he looked over at the female and instead of seeing a

goading smirk or a stance of victory she held a submissive stance of respect, cooling his rage even as he tried to grasp it. Hades hefted himself to his

feet as he looked at the ooman, the female was extremely _kwei _(sly, tricky) and _setg'-in _(quick and deadly). The female's speed seemed to rival that of

the hard meats if not surpass it yet as he looked into her calm emerald eyes he felt that she was holding back a lot more of her strength than she was

showing right now. Hades had heard of rumors that some oomans when pushed past their breaking point became merciless and fearless creatures with

a will to live far stronger than anything ever encountered. Hades had just gotten a tiny taste of what the ooman could dish out, he was sure of it and to

his surprise he wanted nothing more than to draw out the fullest of her abilities, to push her over the edge until she roared at him with rage and showed

him her true strength. Hades forced himself to calm slightly and dipped his head in acknowledgement of her win yet she remained calm and in her

submissive stance of respect before he began to walk past her, "Fight tomorrow ooman." Rayne withheld her sigh of annoyance until Hades had left

before she shook her head, "Great. I think he wants to rip my head off and put it on his wall." K'herivak shook his head, shaking away his astonishment

at his ooman pup's prowess and speed before he lifted his mandibles into a smile, "You did very well. Not many can hold against Hades. Not even myself.

He is strong hunter but very hotheaded and easy to anger." Rayne nodded, "I guessed that from him." Rayne twisted slightly to see the damage done to

her back and hissed softly, "Damn him! Those are going to scar!" K'herivak chuckled, "Show them off proudly huntress. That is the slightest wound

Hades has ever given anyone." Rayne grumbled softly as K'herivak led her to the med bay and she lay on her stomach as Tar'rak carefully began to clean

her wounds before bandaging them and he gently sent her on her way. Rayne yawned, utterly exhausted from the short fight even though it was only

two in the afternoon according to her watch. K'herivak noticed the female's exhaustion and lifted her up into his large arms, surprised when she did not

complain rather she lay her head against his chest and slid almost immediately into sleep.

A/N: Fingers crossed to this actually uploading! And uploading where it is supposed to. Been having a lot of trouble tryin' to get it to work right.


	7. Chapter 7

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 7: Fighting for Acceptance

K'herivak carried the female with him to the map room and gently lay her down on one of the small fur cots the Yautja used for sitting on but the female, though long limbed was small enough to sleep comfortably enough after he had punched in the codes to unlock the usually locked doors.

K'herivak settled comfortably at the large computer and began to search for Yautja anatomy. K'herivak stood and bowed his head in greetings and submission to Elder Bloody Talon as he walked inside. Bloody Talon nodded in acknowledgment before he sat down next to the huntress who slept unknowingly inches from him.

Bloody Talon looked over at K'herivak and motioned to the seat he had stood from which K'herivak obediently sat in again, "_I hear that the female is doing quite well. The match with Hades was no surprise only a surprise that she won._"

K'herivak nodded, "_Huntress Rayne is strong, Elder. Most of it I think she is hiding in her casual stances._" Bloody Talon reached out and carefully traced his claws over the claw marks that he could see barely outlined against the bandages causing Rayne to shift with a soft growl before she went still again.

Bloody Talon chuckled before he looked over at K'herivak, "_What brings you to the map room old friend? You rarely come here anymore._"

"_Rayne asked for a detailed view or book on Yautja anatomy. I pulled it from the archives and saved it to a small file on my room computer so she can access it at any time._"

K'herivak stood when Rayne shifted slightly, curling up into a small ball and grabbed a large fur and draped it over her as she relaxed again in sleep. Bloody Talon nodded when K'herivak sat down again, "_It seems I was right to place you as the female's guardian of sorts. But even as her guardian you will not be able to protect her from all who hold hostility towards her. She is going to have to fight for her full acceptance into the clan._"

K'herivak looked over at Rayne and chuckled softly, "_And fight she will._" Rayne shifted, feeling a soft fur beneath her and opened her eyes to find that she was once again in K'herivak's room. Rayne looked over at her watch and her eyes widened slightly, she had been asleep for four hours. Rayne stood and walked quietly out of the room and headed off in search of her guardian, ignoring the few hissing taunts sent her way as she continued to roam the dark halls of the ship.

Hades blinked in surprise when the ooman female passed by him without so much as a glance before he spotted a few young bloods whispering to each other a few feet behind her before one of them strode forwards and grabbed her arm firmly.

Rayne managed to refrain from wincing as the grip bruised her flesh but she went still as she looked up at the Yautja keeping her stance relaxed before he hissed, "_Pyode Amedha_ you do not belong here. Do not deserve clan mark." Rayne's eyes widened slightly when the Yautja raised his arm to probably backhand her into next year but in an instant she was moving.

Rayne smashed her fist up into the Yautja's mandibles, breaking it as he roared in agony before she kicked him hard in the sternum, momentarily locking his chest and preventing him from breathing before she hit several points on his wrist which went limp and slid from her arm before she smashed her foot into the Yautja's stomach and he fell back with a grunt.

Rayne glared at the remaining two Yautja who looked at each other before they began to move forwards. Rayne blinked in surprise when a Yautja suddenly moved in front of her and roared at the two younger males who instantly picked up their recovering friend and took off.

Rayne looked up at the Yautja only to discover that it was Hades. Hades growled as he turned back to the female who showed no sign of fear before he snarled and grabbed her shoulder, slamming her back into the metal wall.

Rayne grunted as her head smashed into the metal wall and darkness began to cross her vision as she slumped forwards slightly only to hear Hades hiss, "Foolish ooman."

Rayne grit her teeth trying to fight off the darkness clouding her vision but she had hit to hard and was unable to recover as she slumped in Hades's grip. Hades blinked when the female suddenly went limp in his hold but pulled her away from the wall as he quickly scanned her over with his mask to find that she was just unconscious.

Hades snarled, momentarily torn with the idea of leaving her there and the dishonor it would bring to leave the female unprotected before he closed his mandibles in irritation and twisted the female into his arms, cradling her to his chest as he began to walk through the halls, searching for K'herivak having locked onto his signal with the mask.

K'herivak blinked when he spotted Hades carrying Rayne's limp form in his arms and immediately rushed forwards as Hades handed her to him, "Ooman attracted trouble. I brought her to you." K'herivak blinked in shock before he bowed his head slightly before Hades turned, nearly smacking K'herivak with his dreads and walked back out of the room.

K'herivak quickly scanned Rayne over to find that she was only unconscious, due to her head hitting something and there were two large bruises one on her left upper arm and one on her right shoulder, both inconsequential as he sat down, carefully settling the ooman to where she sat on his leg and her upper body rested against his own as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, keeping her head cradled against his arm as he continued his reports from hunting Yautja checking in.

Rayne came to with a soft groan only to hear a purr start up before she recognized the pitch of the purr and smirked slightly, "K'herivak?"

K'herivak nodded, "I'm here Rayne. Mind telling what happened?"

Rayne shrugged, noting that she was sitting in K'herivak's lap but ignored it, "I was looking for you and happened to run into three young bloods who seemed to think I didn't belong here. I knocked one down and the other two came at me before Hades got in the way and roared at them. He smashed me into the wall after that before I guess carrying me to you."

K'herivak purred softly before he noticed Rayne's discomfort at sitting in his lap and carefully picked her up before he set her beside him and held out a small gauntlet that had been specially crafted for Rayne's forearm.

Rayne blinked before she slid the gauntlet onto her arm feeling a slight current run through her body that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end before she relaxed. K'herivak noted Rayne's curious look and went on to explain the gauntlet's uses, "It houses a small computer when you flip open the top you can access any information needed. I took the liberty of putting in the anatomy of the Yautja as you requested."

Rayne smiled in pleasant surprise before she flipped the top of the computer open and with a quick show of how to work it she had it going through the Yautja anatomy.

Rayne paid close attention to the bones of the Yautja as well as the muscle and nerve structures, memorizing what it taught her for part of her fighting style was using pressure points and if she could learn the right ones on the Yautja she would easily be able to defeat any she came across.

K'herivak stretched with a groan as he finished organizing the last of the reports before he looked over at Rayne to find her studying the Yautja's nerves intently before she looked over at him and smiled, "May I try something?" K'herivak cocked his head to the side and nodded before Rayne held out her hand and K'herivak placed his large hand on hers before she quickly hit several areas around his wrist and his entire hand went numb.

K'herivak stared at Rayne in shock as he tried to move his hand but it remained limp in Rayne's grip before she quickly hit several more points on his arm and then up to his shoulder.

K'herivak's arm hung limply as he stared at it, ordering it to move but it remained still and non-responsive. Rayne smirked slightly before she looked up at K'herivak, "Thank you for the anatomy diagrams. It has helped quite a bit. You should be able to move your arm again within the hour. In case you're wondering I used pressure points to render your arm useless." K'herivak nodded before he stood and motioned for Rayne to follow him as his arm hung awkwardly at his side.

Rayne obeyed, following K'herivak back to his quarters before he led her over to a small door, "If you ever want to bathe it is in here. We have a bath and what you would call a shower. We have no towels for there is no need for them. Hot air will come up from the floor and dry you in an instant. The sensors in the grid floor controls the temperature making it just hot enough to dry you off but not hot enough to burn or cause damage." Rayne nodded before she smirked, "A shower sounds lovely." K'herivak nodded, "I will retrieve another loincloth for you as well as another top."

Rayne nodded again in thanks before she walked into the room as K'herivak turned and headed out, allowing the doors to close behind him. Rayne carefully untied her loincloth and set the Elder's dagger on a small ledge before she stepped into the small cubicle and turned the water on, at first it was cool but it warmed to the perfect temperature as she unbraided her hair and began to rinse the dried blood off of her.

Rayne chuckled when she ran her hand over the bandages and shook her head before she carefully took them off. Rayne hissed softly when the warm water ran over the claw wounds on her back but leaned her head against the cool tile before she spotted a small bottle with her name carefully written on it.

Rayne cocked her head to the side before she opened the top of the bottle and carefully smelled of it before she poured the contents onto her hand and found that it was shampoo.

Rayne smiled broadly before she poured more into her hand and lathered it into her hair thickly before she rinsed it out and found yet another bottle filled with conditioner and another bottle with soap.

Rayne scrubbed her body with the soap but didn't bother to put any on her wounds, not knowing what the soap was made out of and didn't want to risk hurting her wounds more.

A/N: So hopefully this saves right and you guys can see this. Chapter 7 is UP! Finally I know. I've had serious trouble trying to upload this thing since forever. Hopefully I can do more than one chapter at a time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 8: Round Two

Rayne rinsed out her hair and rinsed her body off before the water shut off and she wrung her hair out before stepping out onto the grid floor only to have hot air burst up from it, drying her off in a matter of minutes.

Rayne smiled before she spotted another loincloth and top and tied them on before she walked out of the bathroom to see K'herivak with several tiny hair bands and several much larger metal bands as well as a bone brush. K'herivak motioned Rayne over and she sat on a large stool with her back to him before he carefully ran a brush through her hair, noting her shiver slightly as he thought to himself, '_Pyode._'

K'herivak then began to section Rayne's hair before he carefully began to tightly braid her hair into dreads much like his but her hair would never be like his so he would have to continue to rebraid and band hers every time she took a shower or bath.

K'herivak tied off the thick braid with the small band before he began to click the larger metal bands on various lengths of Rayne's braid and continued to braid and band her hair. Three hours passed and due to K'herivak's patience and tenaciousness Rayne's hair was finally all braided and banded according to her rank as a young blood however it was still quite a high rank among them.

Rayne sighed in relief when K'herivak pat her shoulder and stood, stretching as her back and shoulders popped loudly. K'herivak moved forwards as Rayne stretched before he began to wrap bandages around the bared claw wounds on her back and she went still before pulling her braided hair up and out of the way.

K'herivak quickly tied off the bandages before he motioned for her to follow him and she sighed as they headed back to the _kehrite_. Rayne spotted Hades the moment she entered just as he spotted her and he stood, taking his stance on the mats as Rayne walked onto the mats as well.

Hades cocked his head to the side, momentarily taking in Rayne's appearance for her braided hair seemed to actually make her attractive. Hades snarled at the thought before he rushed forwards, catching Rayne off guard but she quickly recovered in time to dodge out of the way.

Rayne smashed her fist into Hades's shoulder, sending pain railing through his arm before she leapt onto his back, her feet clamping around his waist before she pulled his arm back, pushing her knee into his back before she pulled hard.

The crunch that sounded was sickening and the roar that followed it was shrill with pain. Rayne back flipped off of Hades's back using him like a springboard as she landed on her feet several feet away.

Hades groaned softly as he held his dislocated arm close to his chest before he turned, rushing forwards and giving Rayne no time to react as he smashed his shoulder into her stomach, sending her flying into the ground.

Rayne's body bounced against the mat several times before she finally rolled to a stop, lying still on her side with her back facing him. Hades smirked at his victory before he snapped his shoulder back into place with a growl and began to walk towards the female.

Hades crouched over the female before in an instant she was moving. Rayne smashed her foot under Hades's jaw, snapping his head back as she tackled him back, planting her shoulder firmly under his diaphragm causing him to let out a choked sound as he struggled to draw in air before they smashed onto the mat.

Rayne's head snapped to the side as Hades back handed her before he grabbed her arm and threw her off of him before he quickly pounced on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head and her knees between his thighs.

Rayne struggled for a moment before she sighed, accepting her defeat by going still in submission. Hades growled softly before he released her and stood watching with narrowed eyes as she slowly pushed herself to all fours and then to her feet before she bowed her head in acknowledgment of her defeat before she turned and walked over to K'herivak's side.

Rayne withheld her groans of pain as she continued to walk beside K'herivak who had already scanned her over to find nothing wrong with her aside from massive bruises that would later develop as she slept, "Rayne, did you go easy on Hades?" Rayne blinked, "Why say that?" K'herivak shrugged, "You seem to have more strength than you are showing." Rayne shrugged as well, "You never know."

Rayne yawned as she lay down on the small fur cot, pulling the large fur over her and shifted to lie on her stomach before she slid into sleep. K'herivak shook his head, watching Rayne slip into sleep but walked out of his quarters, heading to the mess hall were Elder Bloody Talon met him, "_How is Rayne doing?_" K'herivak shrugged, "_She lost in her battle today with Hades. But something tells me she is holding back her strength. As if she is afraid what might happen if she uses all of it in battle. I believe Hades has sensed this as well and continues to try and battle with her to draw it out._"

Bloody Talon chuckled, "_He should be careful what he wishes for. I have seen an ooman break in times of desperation. She killed over 30 hard meats on her own and continued on. We let her live on account of her unwavering bravery and her battle prowess._"

K'herivak's amber eyes widened in surprise, "_The ooman must have been hard pressed._" Bloody Talon nodded, "_Indeed she was. She had watched her family be torn apart by the hard meats, including a suckling. We had no time to save them in time. She took out many and even fought along side us and protected us with a ferocity that is rare among oomans._"

K'herivak continued his discussion with the elder as well as speaking warmly of Rayne for the ooman was proving to be a very quick study.

A/N: If you guys see anything messed up give me a PM so I know and can go back and fix it. Thnxs.


	9. Chapter 9

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 9: Suicidal Bad Bloods

Hades had seen K'herivak's departure from his room and quietly entered after a few minutes only to see the ooman lying asleep on a small cot.

Hades walked forwards as silent as a shadow and with a grace that belied his large size and carefully moved the large fur that covered her back and spotted the large bruises on her arms and her thigh that showed.

Hades gently touched the female's wrists to see them bruised as well before she made a soft sound and rolled onto her back, her crimson hair flaring out above her like a halo. Hades quickly retreated, sensing that she was close to waking even after such a thorough beating.

Rayne shifted sensing something different in the room and opened her eyes tiredly before she swept her gaze over the room and found nothing. Rayne yawned before she shifted again, kicking the fur off of her, being to hot before she slid into sleep again with a sigh.

K'herivak entered his quarters quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping female but she shifted slightly and turned onto her side, facing him before her eyes opened and she looked up at him tiredly before he purred softly and grabbed the fur she had kicked off and covered her up with it before he took off his light armor and placed it on the hooks before he took off his mask and placed it on the hooks as well before he walked over to the large dip in the floor covered filled quite full with various different furs but it served as a bed for him, what Rayne lay on was simply a small seat for him.

K'herivak yawned softly before he pulled a large fur over himself and slid into sleep, unknowingly beginning to purr. Rayne smirked when she heard K'herivak begin to purr in his sleep but slid back into sleep with a soft sigh.

Rayne jerked awake with a yelp when alarms began to go off and she stood as K'herivak leapt out of his bed, donning his armor and his weapons before he looked back at Rayne and handed her his Ki'cti-pa and they instantly conformed to her much smaller arm, "Kill any Yautja in black armor! They are bad bloods!"

Rayne nodded before she rushed after K'herivak as he rushed outside and began to fight. Rayne grunted as she was thrown back by a strong kick only to feel strong arms wrap around her to catch her.

Rayne looked up to see Hades and he quickly set her on her feet before they began to fight again but this time back to back as the numbers of Bad Bloods increased.

Rayne dodged a swipe that would have taken her head off before she growled and immediately smashed the heel of her hand into several pressure points on the Bad Blood's body before she smashed her fist into his chest where his heart lay and he let out a deafening roar as he collapsed to the ground dead.

Hades went still in shock having seen the female take out a bad blood with just a few punches to the chest and torso. Rayne leapt over Hades's shoulder and kicked a Bad blood hard in the mandibles, breaking them as she snapped, "Pay attention Yautja!"

Hades snarled at her but began to fight with renewed vigor before he heard Rayne cry out. Hades stiffened slightly before Rayne's cry turned into a scream and he heard a sickening crunch before she smashed hard into the wall, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Hades roared in rage as he charged the bad blood who had broken Rayne's arm as well as knocked her unconscious and began to viciously beat them back as he stood over her prone form hearing other roars of rage from other males close by.

Rayne came to with a groan and looked up to see Hades in front of her struggling to protect her as more bad bloods pressed forwards. Rayne stood with a hiss of pain before she immediately lunged forwards, piercing a bad blood through as Hades looked down at her.

Hades snarled softly at the bad bloods who fought to get to Rayne because of her injury and quickly snapped a bad blood's neck. Laws usually forbade attacking compromised prey but as a bad blood they had long since strayed from the clan laws.

Rayne gasped when a bad blood lunged at her in another kick and unconsciously ducked behind Hades who immediately caught the bad blood and snapped the bone in his leg like a mere stick before quickly snapping his neck as Rayne took out the last bad blood.

Rayne gasped harshly for air, feeling nauseous and dizzy from the pain railing up from her arm though she feared to look at it for she would have probably thrown up. Rayne leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down it before she vaguely began to hear purring and looked around to see that it was Hades who made the sound.

Hades continued to purr to the female not knowing what frame of mind she might be in and when in doubt purr to keep the female calm and relaxed.

K'herivak walked forwards, purring as well only suffering from a few slashes to his chest and arms before he carefully lifted Rayne up into his arms and she hissed softly before he went still and she leaned her head against his chest before he quickly straightened and headed to the med bay.

Hearing K'herivak purring upon entering the med bay several of the injured males began to purr as well before he gently set Rayne on a med table just as she looked at her arm.

Rayne groaned seeing her bone poking through the skin, feeling instantly sick as her pale skin paled even further. Tar'rak gently urged the female onto her back and she obeyed before he carefully grabbed her broken arm, in an instant Rayne stiffened and the air around her seemed to vibrate with anger but before she could lash out K'herivak quickly pinned her uninjured arm to the table just as she let out a snarl of rage.

K'herivak struggled to keep Rayne still as she nearly threw him several times before several of the slightly injured males tried to pin her down which sent her into a arching, contorting fit, twisting her body into angles the Yautja thought impossible as she tried to get free before Tar'rak jerked hard on her broken arm, forcing the bone back through the skin and into place as Rayne screamed.

Hades heard the ruckus from outside the med bay and quickly rushed inside just as a male staggered back with a roar of pain and held a broken mandible. Rayne thrashed wildly before a heavy clawed hand pressed down firmly on her stomach and her green eyes snapped to the Yautja who dared to touch her.

Hades froze seeing Rayne's emerald green eyes flash fire at him but continued to keep her pressed down to the table before he reached forwards and covered her eyes and began to purr.

Tar'rak sighed in relief when Rayne finally went still, unsure of who was who and was reluctant to hurt anyone further as he placed a bandage over the area where the bone had pierced the skin and set her arm in a splint and began to wrap it with casting materials.

Tar'rak finished the cast quickly and set it in a sling and tied it over Rayne's uninjured shoulder before Hades released Rayne's stomach to grab a large fur that had been thrown off the table and covered her with it before he removed his hand from her eyes to show that she was sleeping.

Tar'rak sighed in relief before he began to rub a purple ointment onto Rayne's bruises nodding when they began to disappear. Once Rayne had been seen to Tar'rak turned back to the male whose mandible had been broken and quickly set about fixing it as quickly as he could.

Rayne awoke with a gasp of pain and in an instant Tar'rak was at her side, "Hold still." Rayne growled softly and forced her aching body to sit up, "Ugh. I feel like I got hit by a semi truck." K'herivak chuckled, "Not quite but close to. You took out several bad bloods. More so than anyone else on the ship. I saw that you and Hades made quite the team." Rayne snorted, "Not really."

Rayne grunted when Tar'rak placed his hand on her arm and pulled her back, "Lay back. Need rest heal wounds." Rayne sighed, "To heal a break like that I'll be stuck in this cast for two months!" Rayne struggled against Tar'rak's hand for a moment before K'herivak also pushed her back and she growled softly but lay back on the med table and allowed Tar'rak to cover her with the large fur.

K'herivak pulled a large chair forwards and sat down, "Sleep, Rayne. I will be here when you wake up." Rayne sighed as she turned towards K'herivak, "But I'm not sleepy." K'herivak smirked before he began to purr softly as Rayne's eyelids began to droop and she mumbled, "No…fair…"

K'herivak smirked but kept purring until Rayne slid into sleep with a soft sigh just as Elder Bloody Talon walked in. K'herivak moved to stand but Bloody Talon shook his head and sat down beside him before he began to purr as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 10: A Crazy, Intelligent Idea

K'herivak and Bloody Talon sat purring for a few more minutes before slowly stopping as K'herivak looked over at Bloody Talon, "_Is there something wrong_?" Bloody Talon shook his head, "_No. I just came to check and see how she was fairing. I heard from Hades that she received most of the damage when they were forced to fight back to back._"

K'herivak nodded, "_I was only a few feet away from her. She fought well and hard until she was wounded and knocked unconscious. I thought I had no rage left until I heard her scream but I saw Hades move to protect her so I kept my own post._"

Bloody Talon leaned back slightly looking over at Rayne as she lay on the med table before he purred softly in contemplation, " _Elder?_"

Bloody Talon stood and walked beside the med table before he gently grabbed her pale hand, " _I have an idea._" K'herivak cocked his head to the side, "_An idea Elder?_" Bloody Talon chuckled before he looked over at K'herivak, "_You say that Hades protected Rayne rather than trying to get rid of her. There may be a way for me to force them to get along better._" K'herivak stood, "_What do you have in mind Elder?_"

Bloody Fang smirked and shook his head, deciding to keep his thoughts to himself as he went to go get Hades. Rayne jerked awake with a choked cry of pain before she was instantly pinned by K'herivak and Tar'rak as her body arched in their grip.

Rayne groaned as she bit back a scream before she clenched her teeth, feeling as if her arm had been broken again before Tar'rak and K'herivak began to purr softly and she slowly relaxed. Rayne sighed as the pain stopped before she snapped, "Warn me before you do that! I was sleeping for crying out loud!" Tar'rak nodded, "Apologies. Elder requested you given healing serum."

Rayne growled before Tar'rak carefully took off her cast and looked the bone over through the mask to find that it was completely healed as was the muscle damage.

Rayne sighed as she jumped off of the med table grumbling about not being able to sleep in peace without Yautja waking her up with agonizing healing serums.

Rayne walked out of the room only to blink in surprise when Hades walked past her and grabbed her arm and pulled her carefully after him. Rayne yelped and tripped, falling towards the grid floor but in a flurry of motion Hades turned, catching her before he lifted her 130 lb frame up as if it were nothing and to him it wasn't.

Rayne blinked in utter shock but didn't fight him as he carried her down the halls before he set her on her feet in the training room. Rayne looked at Hades curiously before he turned to face her, "Teach…katas." Rayne cocked her head to the side, "As in martial arts katas?" Hades nodded, "Yautja katas." Rayne nodded, eager to learn before Hades began to go through them before he looked back at Rayne, "Follow with me." Hades looked down at Rayne before she moved forwards until she was just inches from him, "Go."

Hades slowly began to go through the katas and to his surprise Rayne caught onto them instantly as he began to advance through them but the movements were always fluid and slow in motion. For several days Hades taught Rayne several katas and was pleased when she remembered them.

Rayne walked to the _kehrite_ actually looking forwards to meeting Hades now before she spotted him donning his armor on and he motioned for her to do the same and she blinked in surprise, "Where are we going?" Hades shook his head, "Just put on _awu'asa._"

Rayne nodded and began to put on the armor that had apparently been custom made for her having a little trouble before Hades moved in front of her and began to fix her armor, "Keep tight. Close to skin."

Rayne nodded and held still as Hades tightened several straps before he looked up at her, "Where is thermal net?" Rayne blinked, "What?" Hades sighed and began to pull Rayne's armor off leaving her in her bra like top and loin cloth before he grabbed what looked like a mesh shirt and placed it over her head and it draped to her waist before he slid some of the net up to her thighs, having two pieces before he began to put her armor back on.

Hades looked over Rayne before he nodded and began to place her weapons on the special hooks on her armor before he held up a mask and she grabbed it before she placed it over her face and felt it practically glue itself to her face, having to resist the urge to try and pull it off of her face as she slowly began to breathe.

Rayne jumped, hearing Hades's voice in her head, "_We go on a pair hunt. The Elder has elected both of us to go._" Rayne looked up at Hades in shock, "_How?_" Hades replied, "_The Elder had them implant a small translator chip in your head while you were sleeping._" Rayne snarled as rage sparked hot but forced herself to calm down before she nodded, "_So where are we headed?_" Hades began to walk towards the door of the _kehrite_ with Rayne following, "_We head to an ice planet. That thermal netting will keep you warmer than you think._" Rayne looked down skeptically at the netting over her upper torso and legs before the vision switched in her mask and she was able to see the electricity coursing through the suit and her eyes widened in surprise but she made sure to keep in step with Hades.

Bloody Talon finished tampering with the computer in the small ship, disabling the small sensor to the engines so that they would give out upon landing leaving the two stranded together and walked out of the ship. Hades bowed to the Elder as did Rayne before they walked onto the ship and Hades closed the hangar door before he quickly activated the ship and punched in the coordinates before it launched.

Rayne watched carefully as Hades piloted the small craft before red lights began to flash as he began the end of their landing, "_That can't be good._" Hades roared when the engines suddenly gave out and they smashed hard into the icy surface.

Rayne awoke with a soft groan and slowly straightened before she saw Hades lying slumped over the controls. Rayne lifted her arm weakly feeling blood drip out from under her mask and she gently pat Hades's shoulder, "_Hades? Hades? Are you okay?_"

Rayne grit her teeth and managed to unhook herself before she shifted the chair around and moved forwards, grabbing Hades's arm before she managed to walk towards him and ducked down, pushing against his chest, actually managing to push him back as he slumped back against the chair.

Rayne shook her head and climbed onto Hades's lap and gently tapped his mask, "_Hades are you okay?_" Rayne growled, "_Wake up hunter!_" Hades jerked into consciousness at the order of the female to find her sitting on his lap. Hades stiffened in surprise before she nodded, "_Good. You're awake. Let's go._"

Rayne slid off of Hades's lap and moved towards the hatch as Hades unhooked himself from the chair and followed after her. Rayne flinched as the icy wind blasted over her smaller frame but in an instant the thermal nets began to work, heating her body to a comfortable temperature.

Rayne immediately began to scan for shelter, knowing that the ship would only provide shelter for so long and managed to spot a cave, zooming in on it with her mask before she looked over at Hades and he nodded before they walked back up into the ship and closed the hatch as Hades sent out a distress beacon.

Rayne shivered as the air inside the ship finally became cold after three days but had provided warmth as long as it could. Rayne sat up under the large fur that Hades had given her before she went to find Hades. Rayne blinked when she saw Hades lying curled up almost into a ball as if trying to retain heat for the thermal nets only worked for a short time.

Rayne moved forwards and gently nudged Hades only to gasp when she felt how cold his reptilian skin was. Rayne immediately threw her large fur over Hades before she managed to get him to straighten out before she rolled him onto his back and lay down on his chest, draping her body along his after pulling the furs over them both before she closed her eyes and focused on the gift that had made her unique out of all the marines tested on.

Hades groaned feeling heat sink into his nearly frozen flesh and immediately wrapped his arms around the source of warmth and opened his eyes to find that it was Rayne. Hades scanned over Rayne finding that her body temperature was a stable 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit, normal for oomans but unthinkable for the Yautja who's temperatures usually ran from 110 to 140 degrees Fahrenheit.

Hades scanned the air around Rayne to find that it was a comfortable 120 degrees only to realize that it was Rayne who made the heat. Hades stiffened in shock before Rayne, who still had her head lying on his chest replied, "_This is what I mean when I say I have a lot of fire to back me up. When I was in the marines I was experimented on. They found a certain gene inside my DNA and fed it, helped it grow. This is what they created._"

Rayne raised her hand and in an instant fire sprang to life in it and Hades let out a roar of shock before he grabbed Rayne's hand and the fire died before he quickly scanned her hand to find it undamaged. Rayne sighed softly, "_If we're going to survive out here, whether you like it or not. You're going to have to rely on me as a heat source. Now come on. Wrap as many furs around you as you can to keep the heat in while I find some spares around here._"

Rayne stood as Hades obeyed, wrapping himself in the furs that Rayne had warmed before she came back with an armful of furs and tied them around him with some old hide.

Rayne grabbed hold of Hades's wrist before she opened the hatch as snow and ice cold wind roared into the ship but she remained unfazed and headed to the cave she had found days earlier.


	11. Chapter 11

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 11: Surviving the Ice Planet

'_Yautja'_

'English'

Rayne set about sealing most of the cave entrance with the snow but left a foot of breathing room before she quickly managed to get a fire started and the small, dead end cave heated considerably.

Rayne sat down next to Hades before she moved closer to him, "_Stay close._" Hades grumbled softly before he moved closer to Rayne only to have her move the fur that covered his chest to the side and she curled up on his lap and covered herself up with the fur as she lay her head against his chest and heat blazed forth again.

Hades groaned and wrapped his fur covered arms tightly around Rayne as he curled his knees up to further conserve heat, "_You know eventually I'm going to have to leave to hunt._"

Hades nodded, "_We both will._" Rayne smirked," _I hate to break it to you but you won't be going anywhere. Not with your thermal net not working and I can't carry you to keep you warm._"

Hades snorted, "_I can rewire the thermal net to produce heat again but I'll need some of yours._"

Rayne nodded, "_Alright._"

Rayne pulled the nets off of her legs and handed them to Hades before he began to work on them to conduct heat again. Rayne sighed as she slid into sleep, lying on Hades's chest as he worked to fix the thermal nets. Hades shifted carefully so as not to wake Rayne as she finally lay sleeping before he finished the last touches to rewire the netting and heat surged through his large frame with a sigh of relief.

Hades shut the thermal nets down, wanting to conserve them for when they had to go out hunting for food and slid into sleep, relying only on Rayne's warmth to keep him alive.

Hades awoke feeling extremely stiff but still warm before Rayne's head popped out from underneath the fur, "_You're awake. Ready to go?_" Hades nodded before he stood and Rayne slid out of the fur onto the ground but managed to land in a crouch before she straightened and pushed the now ice wall down to be blasted with cold air again.

Rayne shivered slightly before she pointed to a random direction, "_I'll go that way. Make sure you keep your tracking beacon on._" Hades nodded and lumbered off in the opposite direction as Rayne headed towards the area she had picked.

Rayne blinked, seeing heat a rather large heat signature but immediately activated her camouflage and crouched down in the snow, knowing that with the wind whipping around as it was nothing could see her tracks. Rayne smirked seeing a what looked to be a large ice saber tiger but in an instant was moving.

Rayne smashed her combispear into the saber tiger's side and it roared before swiping at her but she had already leapt back, pulling her combispear with her only to rush forwards again and stab it through the chest, piercing its heart twice and with an unearthly shriek it collapsed to the ground. Rayne quickly scanned for any more heat signatures but finding none she hefted the large cat onto her shoulders and headed back to the cave, tossing it into the back before washing its blue blood off of her with snow.

Rayne sighed but set out hunting again, looking for movement and heat but in doing so she never saw the large ice spider following behind her until it was to late. Rayne cried out as fangs sank into her upper arm but in an instant the venom had taken affect and she collapsed, bonelessly into the snow.

Hades blinked when his mask suddenly went haywire before he realized that it had been tracking it's sister mask's vitals. Hades roared in shock when he realized that Rayne's heart had nearly stopped.

Hades leapt into a full out run, worry giving him speed as he flew over the ground, tracking her down with the signal in her mask. Hades switched to several visions seeing Rayne lying in the snow before he managed to see the large spider standing over her and with a roar of absolute rage he tackled the spider away, ripping it apart as they fell to the ground.

Hades smashed his Ki'cti-pa through the spider's abdomen, relishing it's shriek of agony before it went still beneath him and he rushed to Rayne's side as his mask shrieked that her heart had stopped. Hades rolled Rayne onto her back, noting that her body temperature was swiftly plummeting but quickly grabbed his medicomp and grabbed a long but extremely thin needle and filled it with the healing serum, hoping that it would burn out the venom and jump start her heart.

Hades carefully removed a panel of Rayne's chest armor, above her heart before he shoved the needle through her chest, navigating through the protective bones before piercing deep into her heart.

Hades quickly pumped the serum into her heart and pulled it out before her body arched like a bow as her vitals roared back to life and her heart began to pump in her chest before she went limp again, landing in the snow with a soft sound of moving snow.

Hades sighed in relief before he carefully lifted her up into one large arm and grabbed the leg of the spider and began to drag it back to the cave. Hades blinked in surprise when he saw that there was already an ice saber tiger lying dead in the back of the cave but shook his head and threw the spider into the back as well before he gently quickly grabbed his medicomp and grabbed a long but extremely thin needle and filled it with the healing serum, hoping that it would burn out the venom and jump start her heart.

Hades carefully removed a panel of Rayne's chest armor, above her heart before he shoved the needle through her chest, navigating through the protective bones before piercing deep into her heart.

Hades quickly pumped the serum into her heart and pulled it out before her body arched like a bow as her vitals roared back to life and her heart began to pump in her chest before she went limp again, landing in the snow with a soft sound of moving snow.

Hades sighed in relief before he carefully lifted her up into one large arm and grabbed the leg of the spider and began to drag it back to the cave. Hades blinked in surprise when he saw that there was already an ice saber tiger lying dead in the back of the cave but shook his head and threw the spider into the back as well before he gently lay Rayne down on a fur he had taken off.

Hades gently pat Rayne's face, carefully reining in his great strength as she began to stir, "_Rayne. Come back Rayne._" Rayne groaned softly in agony as she came to but to Hades it was music to his audio processors before she slowly sat up, "_What happened?_" Hades replied, "_You were attacked by an ice spider._" Rayne looked back at the hulking form of the dead ice spider, "_Well that explains it._"

Hades made sure that Rayne was comfortable, tending to the wounded and weak female gently despite his dislike for her she was now his blade sister and he would take care of her like a Yautja male should.

Hades placed another fur over Rayne before he walked to the back of the cave and quickly skinned and gutted the ice saber tiger, pulling off a small fur to hold the entrails and other things in before he cut off great slabs of meat, setting them in the snow to keep them fresh as well as to clean the blood off of it.

Hades found old spiked sticks and set the slabs of meat on them before he placed them at a relatively close distance to the fire but far enough back so as not to burn them.

Hades quickly skinned the saber tiger and set its pelt out on the ground before he began to try and scrape the muscle and skin from the hide to make another blanket for this one would be far thicker and warmer than any of the old hides he had on now but he made sure to save the skull as Rayne's trophy before he turned to the spider only to blink when its abdomen moved.

Rayne's head snapped to the spider before she hissed, "_Get away from it! Now!_" Hades immediately backed away before Rayne threw a hand out towards the spiders abdomen just as it burst open with young but fire roared from Rayne's hand, devouring all of the small yet deadly spiders until not one remained and the abdomen had been completely burned off.

Rayne slumped against the cave wall weakly as Hades broke off the spiders' legs and cut off its head to save for a trophy as well. Hades threw the spider legs onto the fire hearing them crackle and hiss as the fire eagerly devoured them but he pulled them out after a couple of minutes and cracked the hard exoskeleton off to reveal large, cooked chunks of meat which he placed in a large emergency pail and filled it with snow before he pulled the saber tiger's meat back and set it in as well before he set the metal bucket on the fire and sat down beside Rayne, carefully tucking her back into the furs as he waited for the stew to boil.

Once the stew actually managed to start boiling Hades grabbed two large metal bowls and dipped the stew out into it before he handed a bowl to Rayne who nodded in thanks and after checking through her mask to make sure she could breathe she took it off and began to drink and eat the stew, glad for food to finally be available.

As Rayne devoured her stew Hades noted the large gash on the left side of her face going from her hairline, down by her ear, and then stopping at her jaw before he grabbed a handful of snow and pressed it against her face.

Rayne hissed at the sudden cold but didn't move as Hades carefully moved it over the side of her face before she found that it was pink by the time he pulled it away. Rayne lifted her mask up and saw the large gash in the reflection of it and sighed, "_I must have hit my head when we crashed._"

Hades nodded before he began to eat his stew, being careful not to choke on the broth. Both Hades and Rayne ate only enough to give them strength before Rayne's fire devoured the entrails of the saber tiger as well as the bones before leaping to the spider as well, leaving no evidence of their demise in the back of the cave.

Hades carefully rebuilt the snow wall that Rayne had painstakingly made before, leaving a foot of space at the top as she had done before as well before he pulled out a large cot and lay on it before he lifted Rayne up as well and lay her down beside him before he moved the furs aside until her bare skin touched his skin and heat instantly flared to keep them both warm as they slipped into a comfortable companionable silence.

Rayne awoke cradled on top of Hades's large, hulking frame and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up on Hades, who awoke at the movement. Hades yawned and held still for Rayne to get up before he forced his sluggish body to its feet, feeling Rayne grab hold of his arm to steady him.

Rayne released Hades once he looked steady enough to hold himself up before she looked over at the ice wall and pushed it down carefully before she headed off into the snow, hearing Hades follow after her, reluctant to let her travel on her own after the ice spider incident.

Hades blinked when they stumbled over a large stone totem before Rayne suddenly rushed forwards, unsheathing her Ki'cti-pa before she slashed on another totem and Hades heard a loud thump before rushing over to Rayne's side.

Hades looked down at the pure white Yautja who remained armored and masked before Rayne sheathed her Ki'cti-pa and pulled the white Yautja's arm over her shoulder. Hades shook his head, "_Leave him Rayne. He was left for a reason._" Rayne shrugged, "_It doesn't matter to me. Now either help me or move out of the way._"

Hades snarled at Rayne's disregard but moved to help her lift the limp Yautja, noting that he was still alive. Hades pulled the Yautja's arm over his shoulder and began to walk back to the cave.

Rayne rebuilt the snow wall before turning to check over the Yautja, noting that his temperature was quite cold for a Yautja. Rayne carefully lay behind the Yautja, raising the temperature of the air around her to warm the Yautja back to normal functioning levels. Rayne looked over at Hades who remained seated by the fire, "Oh come on. Don't sulk. Get over here before you freeze."

Hades growled but walked over and moved behind Rayne, shoving her mask back onto her face, hearing her chuckle before she leaned her upper body back against him and began to warm both of the Yautja.

The Albino Yautja came to with a groan, looking around to find that he was no longer chained to a totem, rather he was in a large cave with a small fire going.

The Albino looked around, blinking in surprise when he saw small, long legs going out along his sides before he carefully touched the long legs, feeling them move slightly before he looked back to see an ooman with braided fire red hair in bands and spotted the clan mark carved onto her mask.

The female's mask looked dim as if she was asleep before the dark eyes of her mask flashed blue, showing that she was awake. The Albino looked past the female to see a large jet black Yautja lying behind her but hearing the soft purrs coming from him he knew that the male was asleep.

The Albino shifted awkwardly finding that he was leaning back against her as her arm lay draped across his chest but did not move, feeling her arm tighten slightly, "_Who…Who are you?_" Rayne smiled behind her mask, "_My name is Rayne. The one sleeping behind me is Hades._" The albino lowered his head slightly, "_Why did you help me?_" Rayne snorted, "_Did you want to freeze to death?_" The albino shook his head, "_No. Why show me any mercy? I am an abomination._" Rayne shook her head, "_I don't think so. Do you have a name?_" The white male shook his head, "_No. I have no name. I never had a name._" Rayne smirked, "_Can I name you?_" The Albino's crimson eyes widened in shock, "_Yes, of course. I'd be honored._"

Rayne leaned back against Hades's sleeping form as she thought before she looked back at the skull of the ice saber tiger and smirked, "_How about Ice Saber?_" Ice Saber blinked in surprise before he nodded only to feel Rayne pull back against his chest and he leaned back against her chest, flushing slightly but didn't dare disobey the female, "_Rest hunter. You'll need what strength you can gather and I won't let you freeze._" Ice Saber nodded, "_Yes, Huntress._"

Ice Saber slid into sleep with a soft sigh, comforted by the warmth of another for the first time in nearly eight centuries. Hades shifted slightly behind Rayne, "_He is an abomination. His coloring is all wrong. He is marked and shamed._" Rayne shook her head, "_There is nothing wrong with him. Just because he is an albino doesn't mean he can't kick your ass when back to full strength._"

Hades growled softly only to nearly choke on the growl when Rayne nuzzled his chest and relaxed back against him before she sighed softly in contentment and slid into sleep.

Hades shook his head but leaned forwards, resting his large head on Rayne's shoulder before he too slid into sleep. A week passed before Bloody Talon finally gave the signal and sent out a rescue team to gather the hunters, noting that Rayne's life signature was getting weaker and quickened the orders to retrieve them.

Hades shifted slightly under Rayne, blinking when she slid from his chest into the snow. Hades roared in shock, rousing the other Yautja who sat up carefully before he scooped Rayne up and carefully shook her, "Rayne?! RAYNE!_!_" Hades looked down worriedly as Rayne lay seemingly boneless in his arms and the heat that had kept them so warm flickered and died.

A/N: Please read and review guys. I'm kinda wondering if I should take this story down. Anyways here's a few more chapters for you. Enjoy! XD


	12. Chapter 12

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 12: Returning to the Ship

'_Yautja'_

'English'

Hades rushed to the fire and placed Rayne as close to it as he dared, worried he might accidentally burn her, curling around her and activating his thermal nets to try and warm her back to consciousness.

Hades blinked, hearing the roar of engines just as Rayne managed to rouse herself. Rayne shook her head, shaking the dark fragments of unconsciousness away as Hades carefully set her on her feet.

Rayne kneeled beside Ice Saber and pulled him to his feet as Hades quickly gathered Rayne's trophies under one arm and pulled the albino's free arm over his shoulder as the rescue crew broke through the ice wall.

Rayne staggered forwards, trying to hold the weight of the weakened Yautja but in the end it became to much and she collapsed forwards but a Yautja very quickly moved forwards and caught her weakened frame in his arms, lifting her up into his arms as another Yautja took her place, holding the white Yautja up as they headed onto the ship.

Rayne leaned against the Yautja's chest as her mind slid into unconsciousness once more, having used far to much energy to keep them warm when she had no energy to give.

Rayne jerked awake with a gasp only to have a large clawed hand gently push her down and her eyes snapped to K'herivak, "K'herivak?" K'herivak smiled at the huntress, "Welcome back." Rayne flinched when a needle was pressed into her arm and she looked over to see Tar'rak, "It's just a mix of protein and sugars. To regain your strength and energy. You used a lot to try and keep them warm. To keep them alive. Your heart stopped twice."

Rayne's eyes widened in surprise before she looked over at K'herivak, "How is Hades and Ice Saber?" K'herivak cocked his head to the side, "Ice Saber?" Rayne smirked, "The albino. The white Yautja." K'herivak blinked, "Ah. Yes, him. He's fine. Hades has actually taken quite a shine to him. He's trying to teach him how to fight again. It seems his clan abandoned him not to long after he completed his _kainde amedha chiva._ He doesn't know how to fight properly. Just how to survive."

Rayne nodded before she slid off the med table only to stagger slightly and was steadied by K'herivak's large hand, "I want to see Ice Saber."

K'herivak nodded before he scooped Rayne up into his arms and carried her to the _kehrite._ Rayne blinked when Ice Saber grunted as he was smashed onto the ground only to see Hades, "Get up warrior! Get up!"

Ice Saber groaned but forced himself to his feet only to see Rayne, "Rayne!" Hades turned at the mention of Rayne and his crimson eyes darkened slightly with worry, seeing her being carried rather than walking on her own but managed to refrain from running to her side as Ice Saber did.

Rayne held out an arm to Ice Saber and he timidly held out his arms only to have Rayne be placed in his arms.

Rayne looked up at Ice Saber and smiled slightly, patting his head, "You seem to be doing well." Ice Saber shook his head, "Not really but I am trying."

Hades nodded as he walked up, noting that K'herivak had quietly taken his leave, "He is improving to say the very least."

Ice Saber smirked slightly at the praise before he looked down at Rayne, "Are you alright?" Rayne nodded, "Yes. I'm still just a little bit tired and the ground won't stop shifting when I try and walk." Hades growled softly, "Then you need to be resting." Hades took Rayne from Ice Saber's arms with no effort and carried her over to a small bench before he carefully set her down on it as Rayne sighed, "I have been resting. It seems that all I've been doing is resting and it's annoying."

Hades shrugged, "Gather strength now. Fight later."

Rayne snorted as she lay her head down, "Oh joy." Hades turned, ignoring Rayne as he began to teach Ice Saber again, hearing Rayne slip into sleep with a soft sigh.

Rayne came to hearing twin purrs and awoke to find Hades leaning back against the bench just above her head as Ice Saber took the same position at her feet and both lay sleeping.

Rayne blinked in surprise before she looked up to see Elder Bloody Talon and having little strength to stand she bowed her head in respect, "_It seems that I had the right idea to send you two to the ice planet. You seem to be getting along._"

Rayne smirked slightly, "_For now Elder. He'll eventually say or do something stupid and I'll have to kick his ass back into place._"

Bloody Talon chuckled quietly, not wishing to wake the exhausted warriors as he sat on another bench rather close to them, observing the sleeping hunter's protective sleeping arrangements, they slept to protect the huntress between them and smirked, "_I believe you will huntress. How do you fair however? I have heard that you caused quite a stir in the med bay. Dying on us twice only to come back. Not many have the strength to do that._"

Rayne shook her head, "_All that happened was that my heart stopped. I don't believe that counts as death, just muscular failure._"

Bloody Talon chuckled again before he clapped his large hands twice, instantly awakening the two hunters who looked first at Rayne and then at him. Hades and Ice Saber immediately stood and bowed to the Elder before he stood as well, "Get some rest hunters. You look like you need it. I will take the huntress back to her guardian's room."

Hades and Ice Saber nodded, heading off to their respective quarters as the Elder leaned down and scooped Rayne up into his arms, carrying her quietly down to K'herivak's quarters, "Eventually you will have quarters of your own. This is still just a protective gesture."

Rayne nodded as she was placed on the small cot that acted as her bed before Bloody Talon gently draped the fur over her, "Sleep well pup."

Rayne smirked and buried her face against the cool furs only to see the ice saber tiger's skull and the ice spider's skull before an idea struck her.

Rayne cocked her head to the side as she sat up carefully and walked over to the ice spider's head and carefully released the fangs to find them about twelve inches long and an interesting iridescent blue.

Rayne cocked her head to the side before she found a small dagger and carefully cut out the fangs finding that the fangs curved just enough to be used as daggers as well as finding that the tips of the fangs were the only smooth point, the rest had tiny spikes going along the outside.

Rayne spent the next four hours turning the poison filled fangs into deadly daggers with thick handles, thanks to the help of a metal worker who actually came at her request and together they managed to fashion the fangs into quite the formidable looking daggers.

The metal worker covered the fangs in an extremely hard yet acid proof resin to make sure they would not break in battle yet left the tips of the fangs along, knowing that it would be easier to inject the poison if not tampered with.

The metal worker also created a small lock that was on the handle of the daggers that could be opened to allow more poison to be fed into the fangs.

After the daggers were done the metal worker took his leave, surprised by the intelligence of the ooman female but said nothing as he returned to his work station.

Rayne smiled at her handy work, with the help of the metal worker of course and spun the blades in her hands finding them to be extremely light but amazingly resilient and it seemed that it would only inject poison into living tissue and only enough to paralyze the victim not kill them.

Rayne placed the daggers under her small cot and lay down before pulling the fur up to her shoulders and slid quietly into sleep.

A/N: R&R please ladies and gents.


	13. Chapter 13

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 13: Return to the _Kehrite_

'_Yaujta_'

'English'

Rayne awoke to a bang on the door and sat up as K'herivak hurried to the door. Rayne lay back down on her cot thinking that it was for K'herivak but in fact it was Hades, demanding that Rayne head to the _kehrite._

Rayne sighed in irritation before she stood, "I'll be there shortly Hades." Hades nodded and turned swiftly, heading back to the _kehrite._ Rayne stretched before she reached under her cot and grabbed the fang daggers before she placed them on special loops she had made on her loin cloth for only the Elder's dagger remained constantly pressed against her thigh, and headed out to the _kehrite._

Rayne blinked seeing several young bloods there but quietly walked inside to find that a battle lesson was taking place and Hades was the irritated instructor.

Many of the young bloods unconsciously flinched when Hades looked at them with quite a bit of irritation but only Rayne remained calm and steady, refusing to be intimidated.

Hades motioned Rayne forwards and she obeyed as always before he leaned forwards and whispered into her ear, "_This is about dodging. So dodge._" Without any other warning Hades swiped at Rayne who instantly dodged by flattening herself down into a crouch and instead of rising back to her feet she moved carefully on all fours, rotating her shoulders in their sockets as well as carefully bending her long legs to keep the movements fluid and smooth instead of the usual choppy, hop that many oomans were forced to do when down on all fours.

Rayne watched Hades warily, only to have him rush her again and she continued to dodge this time by leaping up onto his shoulder from all fours and front flipping off his shoulder.

Rayne immediately leapt back as Hades lashed out with his large foot, hoping to connect as she flipped off his shoulder but he met nothing but air before a slight weight slammed into him hard, robbing him of breath as his chest locked up for but a few seconds before he was knocked onto his back and Rayne crouched on his chest looking down at him curiously, as if judging his reaction which instead of rage was just placated acceptance, for the moment however.

Hades looked over at his surprised students and carefully pushed Rayne off of him as he stood, "_As you can see the oomans are very setg-in. Despite how you may disregard them as a lower species._"

Rayne continued to watch Hades, not sure if he would try something again and didn't want to be caught off guard but he merely turned his back to her so she walked back to her position once more and stood quietly, absorbing everything Hades said about fighting like a sponge.

Rayne yawned as they were finally released for mid-day meal only to hear a soft snuffling sound. Rayne froze and immediately began to search for the source only to find a baby Yautja hidden behind some large crates.

Rayne carefully eased her body behind the crates and smiled at the obviously terrified pup, "_Come here little one. Come on. I won't hurt you._"

Rayne crooned softly to the pup hearing it trill lightly before it slowly crawled towards her. Rayne smiled and curled her arm around the pup before she carefully stood, holding the pup close as she headed to the med bay.

Tar'rak turned when Rayne walked in only to see her holding the orphaned suckling who had disappeared, "There he is! Thank Paya you found him_!_" Rayne nodded but refused to release the suckling, "Where are his parents?" Tar'rak lowered his head slightly, "His mother died giving birth to him. She did not tell us the father's name. He is an orphan."

Rayne nodded again, "What will happen to him?" Tar'rak lifted his head to look at the huntress, curious as to why she cared so much about an orphaned suckling, "I will continue to take care of him until we return to our world. He will then go to an orphanage there."

Rayne looked down into the pup's bright blue eyes before she looked up at Tar'rak, "And what if I wanted to take care of him, as my own?"

Tar'rak's mandibles dropped in shock as his eyes widened, he stood for several seconds sputtering in surprise that a rather honored huntress, despite the fact that she was an ooman wanted to take care of a suckling that was not her own.

It was simply unheard of on his world but he carefully regained his composure, reminding himself that the ooman was not a Yautja despite the fact that she was now seen as one by most of the Yautja on the ship, "Then I cannot say or do anything to stop you. You are female and a huntress. To me, a lowly healer, your word is law_._"

Rayne nodded, "I'll take care of him then. But I'll need your help. I know nothing about Yautja babies. Plus you are not a lowly healer. Where hunters can only bring death you can bring life. Remember that healer."

Tar'rak stared at Rayne in shock before she walked out of the room, carrying the suckling close to her chest humming softly to him as he trilled lightly.

Rayne cuddled the little Yautja as she sat down on her small cot and looked around, grabbing a small fur and carefully wrapped him in it. Rayne blinked hearing her stomach growl and smirked before she stood, making a fur into a small sling that held the suckling close to her chest before she walked out to the mess hall.

Rayne maneuvered past several towering females and males, ignoring them all as she grabbed a large tray and quickly filled it with meat before walking over to the blooded table and sat down as the males moved to make room for her.

Rayne devoured the meat before a large clawed hand dropped onto her shoulder and she looked up to see a female and motioned for her to sit on the seat next to her. The female immediately took the seat next to her before she pulled the fur slightly to the side, "So you are taking care of this one?"

Rayne nodded, "Yes, I am."

The female leaned her large head on her hand, "I am surprised. Not many would take in an orphaned suckling." Rayne shrugged, "Just because he is an orphan doesn't mean anything is wrong with him."

The female nodded, "True but most would think of it as bad luck." Rayne smirked, "Not me. I think he has beautiful eyes." The female looked at the suckling's eyes to find them an extremely rare dark blue and purred softly, "Indeed. What will you name him?" Rayne cocked her head to the side before she smirked, " Azure Eyes."

The female blinked, "Azure?" Rayne chuckled softly, "It's a color of blue. A deep blue." The female nodded, "If you have questions about the suckling you may come to me. My name is Ember Talon." Rayne nodded, "I will, thank you." Ember Talon nodded before she stood, "Also, if you need a wet nurse I will volunteer. I have more than enough for another suckling. His tusks will be coming in soon so he won't need to be suckled much longer."

Rayne looked at the female in surprise as well as gratitude before she nodded again as Ember Talon barked at a blooded male next to her, "You see that the female's tray is almost empty! Get off your ass and get her some food!" The male hastened to obey the much larger female who gently pat Rayne on her shoulder before walking off as the male carefully placed the tray full of meat in front of her, "Thank you."

The male stilled in surprise having never been thanked by a female but nodded and sat down as Rayne quickly devoured the other tray of meat and stood, ignoring the others yet again as she walked out of the mess hall only to be stopped by Elder Bloody Talon, "Come."

Rayne blinked but followed after Bloody Talon to a new door before he moved to the side, "This is to be your new room. Caring for a suckling requires privacy for a female and you've proven that you can indeed take care of yourself."

A/N: R&R please. Ah if you can't figure out any of the Yautja lingo just give me a P.M. I'll help as best I can. Enjoy Ch. 13!


	14. Chapter 14

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 14: Ember Talon Helps

Rayne nodded as the suckling moved against her chest and she moved the fur back and smiled down at him, "Hey little Azure Eyes. What are you doing?"

The pup looked up at Rayne before his tuskless mandibles twisted up into a smile and Rayne smiled back carefully wiggling her finger at him as he reached forwards and grabbed it firmly.

Bloody Talon carefully looked over Rayne's shoulder and looked down at the pup, carefully running a large clawed finger on the pup's overly large head, gauging Rayne's reaction before her body language became stiff and protective but as soon as the pup grabbed his large talon her body language relaxed as he unconsciously began to purr to the pup.

Hades turned the corner only to freeze when he saw the Elder with his arm draped possessively over Rayne's shoulder and he was purring softly to something strapped to Rayne's chest.

Hades' crimson eyes widened when he saw the tiny hand grasping the Elder's talon and a soft growl of absolute rage tore itself from his throat before he could stop it.

Bloody Talon heard a growl of rage but didn't alarm Rayne by returning the challenging growl, instead he looked up to see Hades and his eyes widened just slightly in surprise before Rayne's head snapped up to see Hades as well.

Rayne gulped seeing the absolute fury sparking in Hades's eyes turning them almost black with rage but she carefully moved away from the Elder despite his obvious reluctance to let her leave his side as she headed towards the enraged male, "Hades."

Hades' attention snapped to the female who was slowly approaching him and his growl stopped before it took on a curious click, "This is Azure Eyes. He's an orphan. I've decided to take him in as my own. Would you like to see him?"

Hades calmed slightly merely at the knowledge that the suckling wasn't the Elder's and nodded before Rayne slowly moved forwards, her body language cautious and tense.

Hades completely relaxed his stance, hoping that Rayne would relax as well which seemed to work as she confidently stepped up to his side and pulled the fur to the side.

Hades purred softly at the little pup who had startling blue eyes and unconsciously moved behind Rayne, resting his large head on her shoulder as he purred and trilled to the pup who smiled and trilled back, reaching up with his little hands.

Hades wiggled his large black talons at the pup before the pup wrapped his hands around his talon with a soft chitter of happiness, that had Hades purring even more, so much so that Rayne shivered slightly and shifted beneath his large head as the vibrations from his purr traveled down to her toes.

Bloody Talon smirked at Hades's reaction to the pup and quietly walked down the hall leaving the two hunters and the pup to themselves. Rayne shifted as Hades continued to purr before she pushed at his large head, "Hey move your head."

Hades's purr faltered for a second before he looked down at Rayne, catching a slight yet extremely intoxicating scent rising up from her before she pushed at his head again, "I've got to go visit someone so if you don't mind."

Hades immediately realized that he was practically plastered to Rayne's back and immediately moved away from her as she nodded her head to him and walked quickly down the hall, her scent fading as she moved further away from him.

Rayne managed to track down Ember Talon's room and gently knocked on the door before the door swung open. Rayne yelped when she was nearly tackled back by a toddler predator but she quickly scooped the toddler up and placed him on her hip, "_Hey now. Be careful. I have a suckling here_."

In an instant the pup calmed and looked curiously at the fur strapped across the new female's chest before she moved it to the side and he was able to see the tiny pup that she had.

Rayne walked over to what looked like a large fur chair and sat down on it before the pup cuddled against her side and began to sing a soft song off of a movie she had once seen when she was much, much younger,

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still love don't cry._

_Sleep as your rocked by the stream._

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby._

_So I'll be with you when you dream._

_River, oh river, flow gently for me._

_Such precious cargo you bear._

_Do you flow somewhere, he can live free?_

_River, deliver, in bed._

Rayne smiled when she finished the small lullaby for the pup now lay sleeping with his head on her stomach and the suckling lay asleep as well.

Ember Talon blinked when she walked into her quarters for she found the huntress Rayne sitting with her pup lying placidly asleep on her stomach, "Sorry I came in without permission. He sort of tackled me."

Ember Talon smirked, "It's alright. I'm surprised he's so docile. Usually he'd be trying to climb up my leg like a tree." Rayne shrugged, "We can sing. Well I can, for the most part." Ember Talon chuckled, "One day you will have to show me. Did you have questions about the pup?"

Rayne nodded, "Yes. I don't know how to tell if he is hungry. Do Yautja pups cry?"

Ember Talon nodded as she sat down, "A good question. No, the pups will not cry unless under extreme duress. They cry only at birth and then are trained to keep utterly silent. A long time ago the females would go with males on hunts and if the female had a suckling they had to be trained not to cry to keep both the mother and suckling out of danger."

Rayne nodded, "Alright. What would he do? He's only moved a little bit and seems to be fascinated with Yautja talons."

Ember Talon nodded, "Anything that wiggles in front of them will fascinate them. But as for what he would do if he was hungry he would open his mandibles and try and latch onto your chest with them."

Rayne shifted slightly feeling the suckling move before she chuckled, "Like he is now?" Ember Talon straightened slightly and looked down at the suckling before she nodded and held out her large hands. Ember Talon noted the wariness at which Rayne looked at her large taloned hands but carefully untied the small sling and held the suckling out to her.

Ember Talon carefully lifted the suckling as her pup caught Rayne's attention by grabbing hold of her hand carefully and moving the digits before poking at the end of her fingers, noting that she had no talons as his mother suckled the suckling.

Rayne stiffened when the pup carefully grabbed hold of her hair but he immediately let it go, feeling her stiffen beneath him and had been taught at an early age by his mother not to mess with another Yautja's hair.

Rayne relaxed when the pup released her braided hair and curled up on her stomach as she rested her head against his much larger one and managed a broken purr at best and chuckled softly, "Yeah I know it's not the best purr but it is the best that I can do so far."

Ember Talon smirked, "It is coming along well." Ember Talon stood, holding out the suckling to Rayne who hummed softly, activating the second vocal chord so that it sounded like it echoed and doubled the hum to sound like a rolling purr.

Rayne blinked in surprise when Ember Talon placed her clawed hand carefully over her throat, feeling her throat vibrate with the sound of the purr, "How…are you doing that?"

"I've activated my second vocal chord."

Ember Talon smirked hearing Rayne's voice echo slightly before she swallowed and her voice returned to normal, "Thank you Ember Talon."

Ember Talon nodded before Rayne exited the room only to nearly be pushed down by a male. Rayne immediately snarled in rage, putting the male in his place as he bowed his head in apology but Rayne continued to snarl, "You! Watch where you're going! I have a suckling here and I will not allow you to shove me out of your way unblooded one!"

The male instantly fell to his knees in utter submission to the female before him who raged quietly.

Ember Talon watched in pride as the much smaller female put the male in his place and forced him into utter submission but refrained from moving further than her door. Rayne moved forwards towards the male and he lowered his head further still as she moved before she grabbed him firmly by his chin and forced him to look at her, "Next time, watch where you are going. I know I may be small and you do not usually look further down but watch where you walk."

The male nodded anxiously before Rayne pushed on his shoulder, "Go on then. Get up." The male hastily got to his feet and bowed his head as he quickly rushed down the halls.

Rayne shook her head before she nodded again to Ember Talon who smiled in return before she walked off down the halls.

A/N: So alright to another chapter! Whoot! I have quite a few more chapters in line but I'm gonna wait a bit. I'm also working on another fanfic at the same time. Well actually I have about ten going at the same time right now but meh. Review please! I love reviews! Love them lots! Here's to another chapter hope you enjoy! X)


	15. Chapter 15

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 15: Beautiful Jealousy

Rayne walked into her new room, observing the large room that would indeed be quite comfortable as she yawned.

Rayne carefully took off her armor and placed them on the hooks on the wall before she pulled off the mask with a sigh. Rayne pulled off her thermal netting not needing it but it did help to keep her much cooler in the rather warm climate that the Yautja seemed to prefer.

Rayne jumped down into the large bowl like bed filled with plush furs and fur pillows, cradling Azure Eyes to her chest as she landed in a deep crouch to keep from jostling the suckling before she lay back on the comfortable furs, resting Azure Eyes on her chest as they both slid into sleep.

Ragged Scar knocked on Rayne's door cautiously but hearing no reply he warily walked in, having not been given permission by the female to enter into her domain.

Ragged Scar walked further into the room hearing no roar of rage before he cautiously looked into the female's bed to find her lying asleep with one arm over the suckling she had adopted, keeping him carefully balanced on her chest as her other wrist lay near her head and her hair lay flared underneath her like a halo.

Ragged Scar found himself blushing as he looked down at the sleeping huntress before she shifted with a soft groan that had him blushing even more before her eyes suddenly snapped open and fixed him with such a stare that he froze in place.

Ragged Scar breathed in relief when Rayne's stare softened in recognition, "Ragged Scar?" Ragged Scar nodded as Rayne carefully lay the sleeping pup on the bed beside her before she stood carefully and held out her arm which Ragged Scar grabbed and carefully pulled her out of the large bed before she stretched carefully with a soft sigh only to go still in surprise when Ragged Scar traced over the scars that covered half of her face.

Rayne smirked, "I know that I must have already looked rather ugly to you guys before but now heh, I must seem really ugly." Ragged Scar immediately grabbed Rayne's chin and forced her to look up at him, "You are not ugly Rayne! These scars are a sign of great honor!"

Rayne jerked her chin from Ragged Scar's grip shaking her head as she backed up a step but Ragged Scar would not let up, stepping forwards as she stepped back until she was pressed back against the wall and her eyes widened in surprise as Ragged Spear pressed his hand next to her head, "You, are beautiful Rayne."

Hades walked into Rayne's room to speak to her of further training to find her pressed firmly against the wall with Ragged Spear leaning extremely close to her.

In an instant Hades's eyes darkened in rage but kept his roar restrained having spotted the sleeping suckling. For a while now, rather since the ice planet Hades had found himself growing rather fond of Rayne even though she was an ooman and below his species she was proving herself to be quite an interesting warrior, but unwilling to admit it to anyone and grudgingly admitting it to himself made rage spark even hotter.

Rayne looked up at Ragged Scar, "Move your hand very slowly. No sudden movements." Ragged Spear obeyed, taken aback by the sudden seriousness in Rayne's tone but moved slowly and turned to see Hades who was practically vibrating with rage, "Keep behind me."

Ragged Scar moved to obey the female and stood behind her as she slowly moved him around Hades who watched with eyes darkening still but he made no move to charge at Ragged Scar, not with the female who had done nothing moved in front of him.

Ragged Scar pat Rayne on the shoulder as he quickly exited the room before Rayne held up her hands, "Hades. Are you alright?" Hades snarled before he strode forwards, fisting his large hand in Rayne's crimson hair as she gasped sharply, "What is he doing in here?!"

Rayne grit her teeth as pleasure railed down her spine and managed to choke out, "He just…came in." Hades growled softly before an extremely intoxicating scent rolled up from Rayne's small frame and he went still, flaring his mandibles wide to analyze the scent and he began to purr.

Rayne let out a choked groan as Hades pulled yet again on her crimson braids before she gasped, "Please…let go!" Hades hissed softly, "Make me ooman." Rayne grabbed hold of Hades's large hand and pulled on it, "You'll not like it if I will. Now let go."

Hades moved closer to Rayne deciding to test to see if the scent he had confirmed was right. Hades opened his large mandibles and carefully wrapped them around Rayne's throat before his long forked tongue slid from his mouth, traveling from Rayne's collarbone to her jaw.

Hades felt himself stiffen slightly as Rayne let out a gasping moan before she snarled and fire roared forth causing Hades to stagger back before he finally saw the fire he had been so eager to draw from the female, "Get out!"

Hades stared at Rayne as her eyes sparked with nothing but pure rage, so much so that even her hair flared out behind her like the hood of a cobra, "Get OUT!" Hades staggered out of the room before the door slammed in his face and he found that he was trembling, not from fear but from utter need and with a snarl he headed off to the training room.

Rayne leaned against the door, gasping for air as she rubbed Hades's saliva off of her neck and collar bone and slid slowly to the floor, noting that her legs trembled and her blood ran hot, "Damn him. Damn him for finding one of my weakest spots!"

Rayne blinked, hearing a soft shuffling sound again and walked over to the bed before she jumped down carefully, "I'm so sorry little one. Did I frighten you? I had to deal with a bullheaded male that stepped out of place."

Azure Eyes let out a soft gurgle and snuggled close to his mother as he now identified her as and trilled lightly when she began to purr, vibrating her second vocal chords to keep the purr continuous.

Rayne curled onto her side, pulling a fur up to her shoulders but made sure to keep Azure Eyes's head uncovered as she slipped back into sleep. Rayne snarled when she was jolted awake by someone knocking on the door and carefully pressed Azure Eyes's head to her chest as she snarled, "Who is it?!"

Bloody Talon cautiously opened the door, sensing the female's rage, "Rayne." Rayne blinked before she nodded, "Elder, please come in." Bloody Talon entered, having been given permission and sat down on the edge of the bed looking down at Rayne, "Ragged Scar told me that Hades was bothering you."

Rayne's emerald eyes snapped dangerously as she looked up at Bloody Talon, "He has been dealt with Elder. He overstepped his boundaries. I set him in line as best I could, given the circumstances."

Bloody Talon nodded, "Do I need to speak to him?" Rayne sighed, "Please. He…well…I'm not exactly happy to admit this but he kind of scared me yesterday. If he hadn't stopped, or rather if I hadn't stopped him…" Bloody Talon snarled, "Did he try and force himself on you?!"

Rayne sat up carefully, "No, yes, I don't know." Bloody Talon hopped down into the bed and sat down at Rayne's feet, "Perhaps you should explain it to me then."

Rayne nodded, "Alright. I woke up with Ragged Scar in my room. I was rather surprised but I didn't worry about it and remained speaking with him for a moment but as soon as I said that I was ugly he backed me against the wall and told me I was beautiful. I guess Hades came in and saw me flattened back against the wall with Ragged Scar right in my face. He looked pretty pissed off to me so I had Ragged Scar get behind me and managed to get him safely out the door. That's when Hades…grabbed my hair."

Bloody Talon blinked, "Your hair is sensitive like ours yes?"

Rayne nodded, "Very. After that he um…he latched his mandibles around my neck and I guess slid his tongue from my collarbone to my jaw. After that I kind of blasted him fire and made him leave."

Bloody Talon growled softly, "This is a severe breech in protocol. I will teach him some manners. You are clan. A female. You will be treated with the honor you deserve. But what do you mean blasted him with fire?" Rayne sighed, not comfortable letting people know of her gift but then again this was the Clan Elder, she had no choice but to tell him the truth.

Rayne lifted her hand before she looked over at Bloody Talon, "I will be alright so do not grab my hand." Bloody Talon nodded before fire flared in Rayne's hand and Bloody Talon bit back a roar of shock and carefully held his hand out to the flame before it shifted in Rayne's hand until he was staring at a fire version of himself, vastly minimized as the flame reached towards him as well but did not touch and he could feel the heat, "This…is amazing."

Rayne shrugged and allowed the fire to die, "It is why I was taken…to be a marine." Rayne stood, carrying Azure Eyes against her chest before Bloody Talon shook his head to dislodge the shock and easily got out of the bed and carefully grabbed Rayne's free arm and pulled her up by her arm and carefully set her on her feet, "If you'll excuse me Elder. Azure Eyes is hungry."

Bloody Talon nodded before Rayne placed a hand on his arm, "Don't be to hard on Hades." Bloody Talon growled softly but nodded and walked out of Rayne's room with Rayne at his side before they parted ways, each heading to their own appointments. Rayne knocked gently on Ember Talon's door and heard the permission that allowed her inside.

Rayne quickly caught Ember Talon's pup as he flew at her and placed him on her hip as she looked over at Ember Talon who held out her hands for the suckling and carefully held him to her breast.

Rayne shifted impatiently before she looked over at Ember Talon, "I have a favor to ask." Ember Talon blinked in surprise but nodded, "What is it?" Rayne replied, "Tell me about Yautja mating." Hades grunted as he was struck harshly by the chief elder but made sure to submit to him, "_How dare you treat an honored female, a blooded huntress with so little respect as to try and force your feelings on her!_"

Hades grunted as he was hit again, hard and he fell to the ground but lay there, submitting to the Elder's rage and his own stupidity.

Hades knew he never should have tried to force to much of a reaction from Rayne but he wanted to see fire in her eyes rather than a calm and calculated gaze.

Hades lay still on the ground noting that the Elder had finally stopped battering him and stood above him, "_Forgive me Elder._"

Bloody Talon looked down at Hades, "_I am not the one you need to ask for forgiveness. You need to face your own feelings for the ooman. The fire you wish to see in her is one of battle but also one of passion. I understand that but you will not treat an honored clan member with such little regard. You will make your feelings known to her and if she accepts them then and only then can you court her. You will not corner her and force a courtship gesture, an intimate courtship gesture on her!_"

Hades nodded, "_Yes, Elder._"

Bloody Talon hissed, "_You are confined to your quarters for a week. After that you will train the unblooded in combat for two months. Now go._"

Hades managed to refrain from groaning as he forced himself to his feet and bowed again to the Elder before heading to his quarters, not questioning or disobeying the Elder in any way, knowing his punishment was a light one, a very light one in fact but one he would submit to.

Rayne walked out of Ember Talon's room several hours later quite well educated on the mating of Yautja as well as courtship gestures and the levels of intimacy that came with those courtship gestures.

Rayne thanked Ember Talon again for agreeing to watch the suckling as she headed off to train but was gently shooed off. Rayne walked to the _kehrite _moving past the training Yautja to a rather empty area of the mats and began to go through her own martial arts exercises, ignoring everyone around her as she continued to whirl and lash out at invisible opponents until she was practically dripping with sweat, irritated by the fact that she hadn't been doing any exercises since she had been with the Yautja.

Rayne panted in exertion as she finally twisted to a stop and wiped the sweat from her eyes before she heard some purrs of surprise and turned to see several young bloods and immediately lifted her chin and held her head high, taking on a defensive stance, "_What do you want?_"

The young bloods looked at each other before they lowered their heads slightly, "_We would like to learn._" Rayne cocked her head to the side, "_Learn what?_" Another Yautja replied, "_What you just did._"

Rayne cocked her head to the side before she nodded and motioned the eager young bloods up onto the mat before she began to go through the stances step by step. Rayne would sometimes pause in going through the stances and step behind a young blood, moving various limbs until they were in the proper stance before Rayne looked back at them, "_ Now, ready to do this at normal speed?_"

The males nodded before Rayne immediately began to go through the stances at the normal and extremely swift pace until they too glistened with sweat and Rayne was dripping with sweat as well.

Rayne panted harshly for air before she nodded to the young bloods before she walked past them and headed back to Ember Talon's room.

Ember Talon blinked seeing Rayne dripping with sweat but placed her pup in a small pouch and put her arms through it before she stood and he lay against her back as she picked up Azure Eyes, "I'll carry him back to your room."

Rayne nodded in thanks before she began to walk back to her room, "What happened?" Rayne shrugged, " I did my exercises and then some young bloods wanted me to teach them the stances and so I went through it again."

Ember Talon nodded and walked into Rayne's room before she gently lay Azure Eyes in the bed, "I'll most likely see you later." Rayne chuckled, "Yeah."

A/N: Well I'm glad that you guys have seemed to be enjoying this. So here's another chapter! Read and Review pretty please!


	16. Chapter 16

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 16: First Words and Family Ties

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys! Yay! Totally for my new favorite person! Lady Augustin. Much love and thanks for reviewing!**

Rayne waited until Ember Talon had left before she looked down at Azure Eyes, "I'll be out in a minute sweetie. I need to take a shower."

Azure Eyes gurgled and smiled as Rayne carefully took out the bands in her hair and let the braids out before she carefully placed the bands and the small ties down and walked into the bathroom, walking into the shower before she pulled the lever and warm water poured down, drenching her as she sighed softly in relief and began to scrub shampoo into her hair and scrubbed her body with soap before stepping back under the waterfall of water.

Rayne rinsed off and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair before she flicked the lever back up and the water shut off as she stepped out onto the grid floor and hot air roared up from the grid floor, drying her instantly.

Rayne grabbed a clean loincloth and tied it on before she grabbed a clean top and tied it on as well before she ran a bone brush through her hair and began to braid and band her hair on her own. Rayne finished the last braid and walked out to the bed and looked down at Azure Eyes who was trying to stand on his own.

Rayne smiled and jumped down onto the bed before she held out her arms, "Over here handsome." Azure Eyes turned and smiled before he held out his arms and slowly began to walk towards his mother before he let out a soft trill, "Muh'ter."

Rayne's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled as her eyes softened, "That's right. Come on sweetie. Come over to momma." Bloody Talon watched in slight pride as Rayne's adoptive son slowly walked towards her before he fell into her arms and she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his large head as he purred happily, "He will be needing soft meat soon."

Rayne looked up to see the Elder but didn't bother to stand and bow, not when she held her son and was in her own private quarters. Rayne held out her arm and felt the Elder grab her wrist before he carefully pulled her out of her bed and set her beside him before he walked over to a large chair and sat down.

Rayne smirked before she sat down in another large chair, placing Azure Eyes in her lap, "Pretty soon he's going to be getting into all sorts of mischief." Bloody Talon chuckled, "Yes. It is good that he is walking so soon as well as talking."

Rayne smiled in pride at her son before she looked over at Bloody Talon, "How old is he?" Bloody Talon leaned forwards, studying the suckling's face noting the slight tip of his tusks beginning to come in, " He is a year old."

Rayne nodded before she smiled at Azure Eyes as he reached up and gently touched her face being careful with his little claws as she lowered her head for him to memorize.

Rayne closed her eyes as Bloody Talon purred softly, "That is how they memorize their mother's face by feeling the texture of her skin, the color, the scent, and her unique features. Your scars are unique and will help him easily identify you."

Rayne hummed softly before activating her second vocal chord to produce the rolling purr the Yautja did. Rayne smiled hearing Azure Eyes squeal softly in excitement as he gently pet over the six large scars that covered half of her face.

Rayne lowered her head further and nuzzled Azure Eyes as he hugged her face before she opened her eyes to see Bloody Talon smiling at her but she carefully straightened, " Ember Talon is being very helpful. I am extremely grateful for her help."

Bloody Talon nodded before he looked over at Rayne, feeling extremely fond of the ooman as if she were a daughter of his and was extremely proud of her progression in the clan, "Will you train later on in the day?" Rayne nodded, "Yes. I will be asking for Blue Claw's help in it though." Bloody Talon nodded, "If I may I would like to look after your son."

Rayne's eyes widened in utter shock before Bloody Talon smiled slightly, "We males are unable to have much to do with our sucklings. The females raise them on their own with no help from us and they want no help. It has been many, many years since I have been able to hold a suckling."

Rayne smiled and stood before she placed Azure Eyes on Bloody Talon's lap and he immediately began to purr as Azure Eyes squealed in happiness, "I'm glad he likes his grandfather." Bloody Talon's eyes widened in shock, "You…wish for…me to be his grandfather?" Rayne lowered her head slightly, "If you don't want to then of course you don't have to. I just figured you'd like to have something to do with him. You always look at him pretty longingly as if you want to cuddle him."

Bloody Talon nodded, "I will accept the honor. Thank you Rayne. I do not have many sucklings. Only one in fact and he has become a great warrior and fathered many sucklings of his own but it seems that he is the only one that I have to continue my line."

Rayne's eyes widened in surprise feeling that Bloody Talon was actually telling her something that he was quite embarrassed of before she smiled. Bloody Talon went still in shock when Rayne's arms wrapped around his shoulders as she hugged him but he lowered his head slightly, humbled that a female would offer him comfort as his head rested against her chest and she carefully pet his large head, making sure to avoid his hair.

Rayne held the Elder for a few moments more before she released him and he whispered softly, "Thank you Rayne." Rayne nodded before she crouched down in front of the Elder, "When you look after him you must promise me that you will protect him. You may be an Elder and I may be way out of line for what I'm about to tell you but if you let him get hurt you'll regret the day you ever met me. There will be no place for you to hide. I will make sure of it."

Bloody Talon noted the severity of the threat but did not dispute it, every female would have made the threat to keep her pups safe but bowed his head again. Rayne blinked when her stomach growled and stood, "Care to show me what kind of soft meat he will have to eat Elder?"

Bloody Talon nodded and went to hand Azure Eyes to Rayne but she shook her head and he stood before she resituated his arms to cradle the pup to his chest, "They like to feel protected. Keep him close but don't squish him."

Bloody Talon nodded and carefully cradled the pup to his armored chest and Azure Eyes purred softly, nuzzling Bloody Talon's chest as he smiled. Rayne smiled as well before she opened the door and held out her arm, "Elder."

Bloody Talon nodded and walked out of the room first as Rayne followed. Many of the young bloods, blooded warriors, and unblooded Yautja whispered amongst themselves seeing the Elder walk in with a pup cradled to his chest and purring like a maniac before Rayne followed after him which led to even more whispers.

Bloody Talon barked for a special kind of meat for pups and it was immediately brought forth but in small quantities for the pup. Rayne took the small plate and headed for the blooded table where the warriors immediately moved for their chief Elder and the huntress Rayne.

Bloody Talon carefully cut the meat into small squares with his talons as Rayne watched carefully before he held it with the tips of his claws in front of Azure Eyes's tusk less mouth and carefully fed it into his inner mouth, "You cannot give him to much or he will choke on it."

Rayne nodded, noting the blooded warriors pressing closer to get a look at the suckling before Rayne smirked, "His name is Azure Eyes and if you want to see him you may."

Having been given permission to approach the female's pup the males slowly moved forwards in pairs and gently pet the pup purring to him as he kicked and trilled.

Many of the males looked at the pup in awe and wonder and some with adoration and affection but all in all they were extremely careful and respectful of his watchful mother nearby and the protective elder before a blooded warrior got the common sense to get her some food and she thanked him softly and tore into the food.

The males blinked in surprise at the hunger the female displayed and a couple more went to get her more trays of food which she devoured as well before she licked her lips and wiped her hands off on a cloth before she wiped her mouth off and stood as Bloody Talon handed her Azure Eyes back and she cradled him to her chest as he purred, "Muh'ter!" Many of the blooded warriors felt their hardened façades melt away as the pup called to his mother and her eyes softened before she leaned down beside Bloody Talon and whispered softly, "If I may, what happened to Hades?"

Bloody Talon growled softly, causing the blooded warriors to move further away but he replied equally as quiet, "He remains confined to his room for the week. After that he will teach the unblooded Yautja to fight for two months. His punishment was light as you requested." Rayne nodded before she bowed low, "Thank you Elder." Bloody Talon nodded before Rayne walked off down the halls, tracking down Hades's room.


	17. Chapter 17

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 17: Predator or Prey

**A/N: Dedicating the next few chapters to Lady Augustin! Much love and please review!**

Hades blinked when he heard a knock on his door but replied without thinking, "Enter." Rayne walked into Hades's room cautiously seeing him without his armor and dressed only in a loincloth but his back was to her before Azure Eyes trilled softly, instantly drawing Hades's gaze.

Hades blinked in surprise when he saw Rayne and she shifted slightly in nervousness but stepped closer to him, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I bet you're bored." Hades nodded, "It is what I deserve."

Rayne moved closer seeing that Hades looked rather battered and had several rather deep claw marks on his chest and arms but said nothing until Azure Eyes held out his arms, "Fah'der."

Rayne's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at Azure Eyes as did Hades but he held out his arms, "May I hold him?" Rayne growled softly, "You will not harm him?"

Hades drew back as if he had been physically struck, "I would never harm a suckling!" Rayne looked Hades over before she slowly nodded and walked closer and handed Azure Eyes over to Hades who sat down in a large chair, cradling Azure Eyes to his chest, "He has pretty eyes."

Rayne smiled, "I thought so too."

Hades let out a rumbling, reverberating purr that caused his chest to vibrate gently that eventually put Azure Eyes to sleep.

Rayne sighed before she looked over at Hades but before she could even say anything he looked over at her, "I am sorry."

Rayne blinked in surprise before Hades lowered his head, "I should not have done what I did to you. I shamed myself in doing so. So I ask for your forgiveness."

Rayne nodded, "Then you have it. I just don't understand. For the longest time you've acted like you hate me. What do you want from me?"

Hades replied, "To see fire in your eyes. I want to push you in battle until you break. I want to push you past your limits and see what I find. A predator or prey."

Rayne blinked in shock before she shook her head, "That is not all you want." Hades shrugged, "I do not yet know what I want but when I figure it out I will tell you up front."

Rayne nodded before she yawned, "I'm going to go take a nap." Hades looked over at Rayne, "If you like you may nap here. I swear I will do nothing."

Rayne looked at Hades warily before she sighed and nodded before to her shock he lifted her up with his free arm and carefully set her down in his much larger bed before he handed her Azure Eyes and she lay back on the large pillows that smelled like Hades's unique scent like a mix of pine and cedar wood.

Rayne yawned and slid almost immediately into sleep as she curled around Azure Eyes.

Hades carefully covered Rayne with his fur blanket before he turned away from her and continued to polish his armor as Rayne slept a mere five noks away from him.

Rayne awoke a mere hour and a half later and yawned before she sat up, realizing that she was not in her room and stood, peering over the bed's edge to see Hades lying asleep in his large chair.

Rayne carefully lifted Azure Eyes into her arms and carefully pulled herself out of the bed before she walked past Hades and out of his room only to run into Bloody Talon. Rayne smiled up at the Elder, "Just in time."

Bloody Talon nodded, surprised that Rayne had just exited from Hades's room but didn't pry for it was not the Yautja way as he carefully took Azure Eyes from Rayne's arms and walked down the halls with him, his purrs filling the halls.

Rayne spotted Blue Claw and pat his shoulder as he turned in surprise but nodded to her as she nodded to him, "Can you help me with something?"

Blue Claw immediately nodded and headed over to a more secluded area of the _kehrite_. Rayne grabbed a small bundle and carefully placed it on the edge of the mat, "I want you to try everything that you can to get it. Weapons can be used in fact I'd prefer it."

Blue Claw cocked his head to the side before Rayne pulled out her combispear and stood in front of the bundle of fur before Blue Claw let out a roar and rushed Rayne.

Rayne gasped when Blue Claw's combispear sliced deep into the top of her shoulder, near the crook of her neck and she staggered back, falling onto her back hard.

Rayne spotted Blue Claw going for the bundle but immediately leapt to her feet and smashed both of her feet into his back, causing him to fall with a roar before Rayne stepped in front of the bundle again, panting hard as her left arm hung limp at her side with her blood dripping down it.

Blue Claw growled and threw his combispear to the side as Rayne set hers down before he began to attack her in Jehdin Jehdin, knowing that she would be at a disadvantage with her useless arm.

Rayne fought hard to protect the bundle of fur behind her, picturing it as her son to make sure she would not go easy on the fight. Rayne used her leg to make up for her useless arm for she was extremely limber and her legs were strong as she used them to block and attack before she smashed into Blue Claw's diaphragm, causing him to let out a choked sound as he fell onto his back with Rayne on top of him.

Rayne grit her teeth as she carefully stood and Blue Claw nodded, "You did well. I did not go easy on you." Rayne nodded feeling several claw marks make their presence known before her legs buckled and she went to her knees hard, "Alright. Help me out of here Blue Claw. I've lost a lot of blood and can't move right."

Blue Claw immediately moved to help Rayne from the mat grabbing her good arm carefully as he helped her to the med bay. Tar'rak lifted his head, smelling blood before he saw Rayne walk in looking extremely pale even for her before he saw the large gash on her shoulder and immediately moved forwards, checking her over with his mask as he lifted her up onto the med table.

Tar'rak motioned Blue Claw over, "You will have to keep her pinned for this." Blue Claw nodded and carefully pinned Rayne's arms down at her side and began to purr soothingly before Tar'rak rubbed the blue cauterizing gel over Rayne's shoulder and her jaw immediately locked as she fought back a scream, hearing her flesh sizzle next to her ear but refrained from looking at it but the smell alone made her sick, "Ugh…Tar'rak I'm going to throw up!"

Tar'rak immediately moved a small bucket next to Rayne and she immediately twisted and threw up into the small bucket, coughing and gagging only to throw up more until there was nothing left in her stomach.

Rayne sucked on her tongue and spit into the bucket before Blue Claw handed her a glass of water and she swished it in her mouth before she spit the mouthful into the bucket and straightened before she rasped, "Sorry guys."

Tar'rak gently pat Rayne's back before Blue Claw shoved a glass of fruit juice in her hand, "It's pretty thick but it will help soothe your throat." Rayne nodded and managed to choke down a couple mouthfuls of the juice before she felt Tar'rak carefully washing the blood off of her arm and shoulder before she thanked him softly, not even noticing when he began to clean and bandage her other wounds.

Blue Claw helped Rayne out of the med bay and tracked down the Elder who sat in his quarters helping little Azure Eyes to walk but upon seeing Rayne's extremely pale face as well as the cauterized flesh on her shoulder he straightened carefully.

Azure Eyes smiled seeing Rayne and held out his arms, "Muh'ter!" Rayne smiled weakly, "You're going to have to wait sweetheart. I can't carry you at the moment. Azure Eyes trilled softly and dropped his arms as Bloody Talon gently nudged him, "None of that pup."

Azure Eyes nodded before Elder Bloody Talon stood and walked with Blue Claw to Rayne's quarters. Rayne fell weakly into her chair before Bloody Talon carefully placed Azure Eyes on her lap and she smiled as she weakly pat his head, "Hey kiddo."

Azure Eyes purred as he snuggled into his mother's bare stomach as she pet his head. Rayne blinked when she heard a knock on the door but sighed softly, "Enter." Rayne blinked when she saw Blue Claw walk in with two trays of meat, "I figured you would be hungry."

Rayne nodded in thanks before Blue Claw bowed and took his leave as Bloody Talon stood, "Thank you for letting me take care of him but I will leave you to your rest."

Rayne nodded as Bloody Talon took his leave as well before she began to devour the meat that Blue Claw had brought, noting that it was a lot softer than it usually was but continued to devour it until nothing was left.

Rayne jerked awake with a gasp and looked around wildly, unable to believe that she had fallen asleep in the large chair before she looked around for Azure Eyes to find him gone.

Rayne's eyes widened before she immediately jumped to her feet, "Azure Eyes?!" Rayne listened hard and heard a trilling purr before she rushed into the bathroom to find Azure Eyes walking around and she sighed in relief, "Wow. Looks like you've really got walking down. Want to go to Ember Talon's?"

Azure Eyes nodded enthusiastically before he followed after her as she slowly walked down the halls, making sure the Yautja knew to watch out for the much smaller suckling that trailed behind her.

Ember Talon stood hearing a knock on her door before she heard Rayne and gave her permission to come in. Rayne entered cautiously before she saw Ember Talon's pup was asleep and she chuckled before she walked inside with Azure Eyes trailing after her.

Ember Talon trilled in surprise, "He's pretty young to be walking so well." Rayne nodded, "I've heard. Azure Eyes you want to go over to Ember Talon?" Azure Eyes trilled and walked over to Ember Talon who kneeled and held out her hands to the pup and as soon as he was close she picked him up and purred softly.

Ember Talon suckled the pup before she set him down and he stumbled over to Rayne and she lifted him up before she nodded in thanks to Ember Talon who nodded back as Rayne carefully staggered out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 18: Dragon Nebula Clan

**A/N: Read and review please!**

Rayne leaned weakly against the wall as Azure Eyes trilled worriedly before Rayne mumbled, "There's no way I can make it back to my room. Hades is closer. Unfortunately." Rayne staggered to Hades's door and knocked before she heard the permission to come in and carefully put Azure Eyes down as she felt darkness begin to draw across her vision. As soon as Rayne walked inside she collapsed as Azure Eyes let out a squeal of distress. Hades was at Rayne's side in an instant, carefully lifting her minuscule, but extremely powerful frame into his arms and scooped the pup up as an afterthought. Hades carefully lay Rayne down on the furs on his bed but held onto the pup, "You'll have to let your mother rest pup." Azure Eyes trilled softly as Hades began to purr before Hades carefully brushed Rayne's hair off her shoulder to show that it had been cauterized and she had apparently lost quite a bit of blood. Hades continued to care for Azure Eyes as Rayne slept deeply before he too became tired. Hades carefully lay at the very edge of his bed, leaning back against the warm metal so as not to alarm Rayne in case she awoke. Hades carefully set the sleeping Azure Eyes against Rayne's side and her arm immediately moved to wrap around him and pull him carefully against her side. Hades yawned quietly and slid into sleep as the lights shut off. Hades awoke practically plastered to Rayne's back, almost crushing her back against him as she curled protectively around Azure Eyes as if to make sure Hades did not roll over them. Hades carefully released Rayne and moved back just as she began to shift. Rayne awoke with a soft groan as nausea hit and the world seemed to spin as she tried to sit up only to nearly fall back but a large hand carefully caught her behind her shoulders and pushed her up. Rayne's head lolled forwards before she carefully opened her eyes to see Hades looking at her worriedly. Rayne placed a hand to her head feeling a slight sheen of sweat there, "Can you call the Elder for me? I'm not going to be able to make it to my room on my own. I lost to much blood yesterday and my body is trying to work overtime to catch up." Hades nodded and carefully helped Rayne lie back before he stood and typed in Bloody Talon's comm number. Bloody Talon blinked when his comm flashed but accepted it to see Hades, "_What is it?_" Hades bowed his head slightly, "_Rayne cannot make it back to her room. She has requested your help. The wound that was made yesterday bled quite a bit and her body is having trouble compensating. She had to spend the night here last night, rather for most of the night she was unconscious._" Bloody Talon stood immediately, "_I will be there in a moment._" Hades nodded before Bloody Talon shut the comm down and strode out of his quarters to Hades's. Hades moved out of the Elder's way as he walked into his quarters and headed immediately to his bed to see Rayne lying extremely pale against the dark furs and jumped down to her side, "Rayne?" Rayne cracked her eyes open before Bloody Talon carefully lifted her into his arms as she groaned and Hades jumped down and carefully cradled Azure Eyes to his chest before they carefully climbed out of his bed. Bloody Talon looked back at Hades, "Come. I cannot carry the pup safely and Rayne as well. We head to the med bay." Hades bowed his head and followed after the Elder to the med bay. Tar'rak blinked when Elder Bloody Talon walked in and immediately bowed before he noticed Rayne's seemingly boneless frame lying in the Elder's arms and immediately motioned for them to lay her on the med table. Tar'rak checked Rayne over before he grabbed two large tablets and dropped them into water, waiting momentarily for them to dissolve before he carefully cradled Rayne's head in his large hand and lifted it slightly to where she could gulp the concoction down only to feel as if her blood had caught fire. Rayne let out a choked cry before she cried out and her body arched on the table as fire exploded around her. Hades and Tar'rak roared in surprise but Bloody Talon barked, "Don't touch her! She'll relax in a moment!" Rayne gasped softly as the burning in her blood finally stopped and the fire around her began to fade as well before Tar'rak rushed to her side and gently grabbed her hand. Tar'rak stared in awe for Rayne was completely unharmed before he carefully placed a fur over her and grabbed a large pillow and placed it under her head as well. Rayne groaned softly as she clenched her eyes closed, "Next time, please, warn me before you do that." Rayne looked over at Azure Eyes, "I didn't scare you did I pup?" Azure Eyes shook his head and held out his arms and Hades gently set him on Rayne's side and he crawled onto her stomach and lay his head on her chest as she smiled tiredly and lay her head back against the pillow as Azure Eyes's little arms wrapped around her torso. A couple days passed and Rayne was finally well enough to be allowed to leave the med bay and with a soft thanks to Tar'rak for taking care of her as well as looking after Azure Eyes she headed back to her quarters. Bloody Talon finished speaking with the Chief Elder of the Dragon Nebula clan before he got on the PA system for the clan ship, "_We will be receiving our sister clan members of the Dragon Nebula clan in the next few days. Prepare for their arrival._" Rayne blinked in surprise when Ember Talon walked into her room but sat up in her chair, "Is everything okay?" Ember Talon sighed as she carefully set her pup down and he ran over to Azure Eyes's side and they began to play, "We are receiving our sister clan in a couple of days and if you thought Hades was bad in his dislike for you then I will warn you now. They are worse. They will view you as nothing but a _Pyode amedha_." Rayne cocked her head to the side, "Soft meat?" Ember Talon nodded, "They will view you as beneath them and nothing but prey. You must not let them treat you as such. Put them in their place. You may even be challenged to a Jehdin Jehdin." Rayne sighed, "I won't embarrass you guys if that is what you are worried about." Ember Talon smirked, "I'm not. But leave the pup with me. No one will dare challenge me." Rayne looked up at Ember Talon and her eyes darkened slightly before she nodded, "Fine."


	19. Chapter 19

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 19: Dragon Dance

**A/N: Read and Review Please!**

Two days passed and Rayne sat in her room with her feet propped up in the chair before she heard a knock at the door and Ember Talon walked in. Rayne lifted Azure Eyes and handed him over to Ember Talon before she pulled on her armor and weapons but left her mask off. Bloody Talon stopped by Rayne's room and knocked on the door before Rayne walked out next to him and he nodded to her before they headed to greet the chief elder. Rayne stood tall and proud beside Bloody Talon, making his chest swell slightly in pride before he saw the Chief Elder and nodded to him, "_Elder Dra'nook. Welcome to our clanship._" Dra'nook looked down at the ooman female in disgust and growled, "_Why do you have a Pyode amedha aboard your ship?!_" Bloody Talon growled softly, "_You will treat my adopted daughter with the respect that she deserves and has fought to earn._" Rayne remained in a submissive yet respectful stance even as her eyes widened in surprise at Bloody Talon's claim of family over her. Dra'nook growled softly but didn't dare dispute the other Chief Elder before a large male pushed forwards with a growl, "_Then let us see how well she fights and if she can truly fight for her place here._" Rayne smirked, knowing that it was going to happen but at the same time knew that she didn't dare lose for she would end up dishonoring Bloody Talon and she'd be damned if she let that happen. Bloody Talon looked down at Rayne who looked up at him and smirked before she began to walk down to the _kehrite _before she stopped and beckoned with her index finger, "_Come on, Lou-dte Kalei (_Child Maker; female Yautja male insult)" The male snarled in rage but followed after the tiny female as Bloody Talon smirked, "_This is going to be interesting._" Hades, having been released momentarily for the visit of the clan members walked quietly down the halls to see Rayne walk past him with a large male following behind her but he looked ready to rip her head off. Hades's eyes widened in surprise before Bloody Talon grabbed his arm and pulled him after him, "Come Hades. Watch my adoptive daughter kick some ass." Hades blinked in shock but followed obediently after the elder to the _kehrite._ Rayne stepped up onto the elevated mat before the male immediately charged her with a roar of rage. Rayne smirked, "You won't last long." Rayne waited until the last second to twist out of the way and immediately smashed her fist into a nerve on the Yautja's back and he roared in agony and swiped at her, catching her across her arms as she drew them up to protect herself, slashing her to the bone but she didn't even blink. Rayne smirked up at the male, "Come on big boy. Show me what you've got!" The male roared at the female's goading and lunged at her swiping left and right attacking with everything he had but she dodged each time with seemingly little effort and continued her extremely painful attacks, smashing into sensitive nerves that had him roaring in agony every time before she yelled and smashed her fist hard under his jaw, snapping his head back as well as breaking his mandibles before she grabbed his hair and he let out a garbled roar before she brought her knee up and smashed in the middle of his head before tapping several pressure points in his neck and in an instant his eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he collapsed forwards and Rayne calmly stepped back out of the way. Hades roared in pride as several of the others took up his roar and he rushed up onto the mat and lifted Rayne up onto his shoulder as she laughed and the other young bloods rushed up to his side and continued to roar. Rayne smirked down at the Elder Dra'nook before Hades set her down as Dra'nook kneeled beside the male, "_He is dead?_" Rayne shook her head and tapped a couple pressure points lightly and the male opened his eyes with a groan before Hades gently grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. As the music started the Yautja began to dance and Rayne paused for a few minutes before she got the beat of the music down and began to dance as well. Rayne smiled as she continued to dance before to her surprise Hades moved in front of her and began to dance with her but she continued to dance as Hades danced with her quite well for his large size. As Rayne danced she noticed some higher platforms that held other dancing Yautja before to her surprise a male kneeled down on one of the elevated mats and held out his hand. Rayne paused for a moment before she walked closer to the male only to have Hades grab her arm gently, "Wait Rayne. He wishes to dishonor you. You do not know any of the Yautja dances." Rayne smiled back reassuringly at Hades, "Don't worry. I know one even if it is one of mine. They called it the Dragon Dance." Hades sighed but released Rayne's shoulder as she grabbed the male's hand and he pulled her up onto the mat before she looked around at the Yautja who looked up at her curiously and the music stopped before Rayne smiled, "Well, seeing as I don't know anything about Yautja dances I'll have to show you one of my own. This might interest some of you. I call it the Dragon's Dance." Rayne kneeled beside one of the drummers and quietly whispered a challenge in his ear and he smirked before he nodded and the music began to play again going slowly at first. Rayne smiled and began to slowly go through her fighting maneuvers and stances slowly getting faster before fire erupted in her hands and roars of shock filled the grand hall but slowly died as the female began to go faster and faster. Rayne forced the fire into the form of a large dragon before it began to attack her in different moves that had her moving to dodge them but the movements were so serpentine and sensuous it looked as if she was dancing rather than fighting. Hades stared in awe as Rayne continued to dodge and sway to a dance that only she knew and a beat that only the musicians could match before she began to spin in a rapid circle, her hair flaring out behind her as her arms lifted above her head. The roar of the dragon was deafening as it began to spin in a circle above Rayne for several minutes before it roared again and smashed down against her, causing more roars of shock to sound again. Hades watched in awe as the fire finally died to show Rayne in a deep crouch with her hand out for balance but her armor glowed red from the heat of the flame. Rayne panted softly for air before she slowly stood and walked down off the mat and the Yautja parted as she slowly walked past them. Rayne kept her head lowered as the exhaustion of the dance pulled heavily on her mind for she had yet to recover from the serum given to her to give her more blood. Hades moved forwards as Rayne walked forwards and she looked up at him tiredly and smiled and he gently grabbed her arm, holding her steady as he felt her lean against him. Several roars of praise sounded throughout the grand hall and were soon taken up by all of Bloody Talon's clan and even some of the Dragon Nebula clan. Rayne smirked as she leaned against Hades, "Thought they'd like that." Rayne allowed Hades to help her to a bench and sat down against it weakly leaning her head against the wall and eventually the roars died down and the music started up again. Hades motioned Blue Claw over and he stood beside Rayne as Hades stood to get her something to drink. Hades walked back over with a large goblet of water for Rayne and handed it to her as she took it gratefully and began to gulp it down as her armor cooled. Hades sat down beside Rayne as Blue Claw headed off to dance again, "That was amazing." Rayne looked up at Hades and smiled in thanks before she went completely still.


	20. Chapter 20

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 20: Protection Purposes

A/N: Read and review please. As for the last two chapters I don't know what happened to them. I went through edited and spaced them but they still look like just one big paragraph it seems like. Hopefully this one doesn't turn out the same way.

Hades blinked when Rayne suddenly froze before he heard the soft cry of a suckling, "Muh'ter!" Rayne leapt to her feet and motioned for Hades to stand and he obeyed as she climbed up onto his shoulders and spotted her suckling staggering under the stomping feet and cried out when he was nearly stepped on. Rayne leapt off of Hades's shoulders and fire roared around her, forcing the others to part as she rushed to Azure Eyes who was now crying in distress.

Rayne slid under a Yautja's legs and scooped Azure Eyes up and he hugged her chest as he continued to cry softly. Rayne gasped for air as she curled around Azure Eyes and began to purr to him as best she could as she continued to gasp for air. Rayne stood as Hades barreled his way to her side and he quickly scooped her up against his chest and moved past several other Yautja and set her down in a dark corner as she cradled Azure Eyes to her chest as he continued to trill in distress.

Rayne lowered her head and pressed her forehead against Azure Eye's flat forehead and he reached up with his tiny clawed hands and carefully ran his hand over her face and felt the six deep scars and knew instantly that his mother held him and his distressed trill changed to a soft purr. Rayne sighed softly in relief as Azure Eyes clamed before she looked over at Hades who was shielding them with his large frame and pushed past him, not caring if what anyone thought and she would break something on a Yautja who dared to challenge her for her son.

Though some of the Dragon Nebula clan looked on in disgust when they saw her pup cradled to her chest none dared to challenge the fire wielding ooman. Several hours passed before the Yautja began to head out to their quarters. Bloody Talon gently grabbed Rayne's arm and lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "I know you will be uncomfortable with this but please, rest in Hades's room tonight." Rayne growled softly but nodded her head and allowed Hades to lead her to his quarters. Rayne sighed in annoyance but gently lay the sleeping Azure Eyes in Hades's bed, "Let me guess this is for protection purposes?"

Hades nodded before Rayne growled softly but carefully pulled her armor off with Hades grabbing the weapons to place them in a small pile on his large table before he grabbed her armor and placed it there as well before she slid into his large bed and lay down beside her pup. Hades yawned and pulled off his armor as well before he locked his door and lay down in his bed as well, making sure to give Rayne plenty of room as she rolled onto her back and slid into sleep.

Hades yawned, stretching his mandibles out wide before he slid into sleep as well, feeling great pride for the ooman, no the Yautja lying asleep just a few inches from him. In his sleep Hades moved closer to Rayne and carefully pulled her closer to his chest as his arm stretched out to pillow her head and his hand lay resting carefully next to Azure Eyes, cradling him next to Rayne's side.

Rayne awoke pressed against Hades's side and immediately looked for Azure Eyes to find him against her side as well and smiled softly, "I think I could actually get used to this that is if he didn't despise me." Rayne nuzzled Hades's chest slightly before she slowly began to sit up before she paused to actually study Hades's face closer. For a Yautja Hades was actually extremely handsome and had a body to die for.

Rayne looked over at Hades again before she sighed and reached out and gently touched Hades's face, running her fingers over his unique features and brushed close to his hair but not enough to cause a reaction from him. Rayne smirked before she carefully slid out from under his arm and lowered her head to kiss the flat of his forehead, not knowing that he had been awake the entire time.

Rayne lifted Azure Eyes up into her arms and carefully climbed out of the bed, leaving her armor and weapons in Hades's room to keep from waking him. Hades rolled onto his back as Rayne walked out of his room before he carefully touched the area that she had kissed, feeling warmth blossom in his chest as he sat up. Rayne walked silently down the halls to her quarters only to see several of the Dragon Nebula Yautja and continued to walk as they looked at her.

Having studied the Yautja culture for a month now she knew they were planning on trying to scare and bully her but thanks to Ember Talon and her educational tidbits of Yautja mating she knew how to handle them. Rayne shifted into a protective stance and faced the males who hesitated under her angered stare before they took another step forwards and Rayne hissed menacingly at them.

Any male Yautja knew that if a female hissed at you it was time to back the fuck off or get maimed and that is what the males did. Rayne watched the males back away warily before she took a step forwards and hissed at them again and they immediately dispersed as she nodded and headed to her quarters. Rayne carefully set the now awake Azure Eyes on his feet and he chittered happily as he walked around the room, curiosity setting in. Thankfully Ember Talon had told her much about her suckling so when he tried to start climbing the walls she just sat down to watch him.

Rayne winced when Azure Eyes slid and fell to the hard ground but didn't move to help him as he held his head in his hands. Rayne sighed, wanting to help her pup but Ember Talon had told her that the pups had to learn the hard way if they were to learn anything at all. Azure Eyes looked up at the wall and growled softly, as he began to climb again to where he was able to reach the top of the ceiling and began to climb sideways towards his mother. Rayne began to purr at her son's progress before he was on the wall in front of her and jumped off of it into her arms.

Rayne let out a soft pleased sound as she cuddled Azure Eyes to her chest, purring in pride, "You did so well." Azure Eyes shrugged, "Turied hard for yoo Muh'ter." Rayne's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at Azure Eyes before he smiled, "I listen vury well." Rayne nodded, "Yes. You do. I'm so proud of you." Azure Eyes shifted nervously, " I speek gud?" Rayne smiled, "You'll get better. Don't worry. Who has been teaching you how to speak English?" Azure Eyes smiled, "Gurand Fah'der Buhluhdy Tahlon"

Rayne nuzzled Azure Eyes's head as he purred before he slid out of the chair and continued to run around as Rayne sighed softly, "So much for having him as a baby for much longer. I forgot how much the Yautja develop. Azure Eyes you don't need to be suckled anymore do you?"

Azure Eyes shook his head, "No. Auntie Ehmburr Tahlon said I wus starting to hurt her."

Rayne nodded before she stood and held out her arm and to her amusement Azure Eyes climbed up her arm and onto her shoulders as she walked out of her room to the mess hall. Rayne called for soft meat for Azure Eyes and was given a large heap of it on top of her own meat before she headed to the blooded table and a male stood to give her his seat. Rayne sat down in the vacated seat and pulled Azure Eyes off of her shoulder and set him in her lap as she handed him a piece of soft meat and began to eat her own meat, watching him carefully to make sure he didn't choke.

Rayne blinked in shock when a large clawed hand gently squeezed the back of her neck but went still hoping that they wouldn't squeeze harder for it would cause her body to go completely limp. Rayne sighed softly when she was released before she looked over her shoulder to see Hades as he walked away to get some food for himself. Rayne felt Azure Eyes tug slightly on her hair and hissed softly in annoyance causing him to immediately release her hair and cower against her chest as the males around her looked at her warily.

Rayne flicked her hair over her shoulder and looked down at Azure Eyes, "What do you need?" Azure Eyes pointed to the meat and Rayne nodded before she gave him another piece of meat and continued to eat his, now making sure that when Azure Eyes finished his she would give him another one. Rayne finished her meat as Azure Eyes finished his before she stood, heading back to her quarters with Azure Eyes toddling behind her.

Rayne blinked in surprise when she opened her door to see Hades setting her armor on the hooks as she looked at him in surprise before Azure Eyes rushed past her with his arms out, "Fah'der! Fah'der!" Rayne sighed but watched Hades kneel, holding his arms out to the toddling pup before hugging him close to his chest and purring. Rayne stared at Hades in surprise before she walked in, allowing the door to close and sat down on her large furry chair before she shook her head and smirked before getting an idea.

Rayne stood and walked out of her room heading to the training room as Hades followed confusedly. Rayne went through her usual training regiment, knowing that Azure Eyes was watching and hoping he could learn some of her moves even if they were the most simple and if not then at the very least he would remember her training movements. Hades sat down as Rayne continued her training, holding Azure Eyes on his lap as the suckling watched his mother intently as she went from one form to another before she smirked and began to go through the Yautja katas as a cool down.

Rayne finished the katas and wiped the sweat from her forehead as it dripped down her face before she looked over at Hades who was watching just as intently as Azure Eyes. Rayne shook her head, flinging sweat off of her face and walked over to Hades before she smiled, "Okay. All done. I don't want to get sloppy." Hades nodded and stood as he carried Azure Eyes back to Rayne's quarters and she motioned for him to sit as she walked into the bathroom and he soon heard the tell tale roar of the shower.


	21. Chapter 21

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 21: Elder Dra'nook

**A/N: Read and Review Please!**

Rayne walked out of her bathroom fully dressed and brushing her long crimson hair as she looked over at Hades and watched him playing with Azure Eyes before he set him down, "Mind helping me out Hades?"

Hades blinked when Rayne held out a handful of her hair but nodded as he stood before she jumped up onto a counter that was level with Hades's waist before she began to section her hair and braid it with Hades helping as well.

Rayne allowed Hades to place the bands on her hair, sitting still on the counter before he clipped the last band on her hair and carefully wrapped his hands around her waist, easily spanning it with his hands before he set her down on the floor again before he nodded to her and headed back to his quarters.

Rayne watched as Azure Eyes tried to do some of the katas he had seen her do and smiled in pride before she kneeled beside him and corrected his stances carefully before she nodded and noted that he fixed his stances when he went through them again.

Rayne watched Azure Eyes carefully before she began to go through the katas again, slowly so Azure Eyes could see all the steps.

Rayne would occasionally stop and fix one of Azure Eyes's stances but all in all her pup was learning extremely quickly.

Rayne yawned as she finally grew tired and looked over to find her pup already in the bed asleep. Rayne blinked hearing a knock on her door and immediately replied, "Enter."

Rayne's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Elder Dra'nook walk into her quarters but nodded to him respectfully.

Dra'nook sat down in one of the large furred chairs and looked over at the female who was watching him warily, "Come. I wish to speak with you."

Rayne nodded and sat down in the chair close to him but out of arms reach, "What about Elder?" Dra'nook replied, "How did you get those scars?" Rayne unconsciously put a hand over the large scars before she sighed, "I got them when I was attacked by xenomorphs or hard meats as you call them. I killed at least a dozen maybe more. I didn't really bother to count. I killed a praetorian with nothing but this dagger attached to my hip."

Rayne shifted so the Elder could see the dagger on her hip before his eyes widened, "May I hold it?"

Rayne blinked, surprised but carefully slid the dagger out of the side of her loincloth, smirking when she saw the imprint of the dagger dug into her hip and thigh but handed it over to the Elder as he held out his hand eagerly.

Dra'nook looked over the dagger carefully, etching every bit of its fine craftsmanship into detail and the resistance to acidity by the light film over it before he saw the clan mark etched into the hilt and his eyes widened even further, "This…This was my sire's dagger. He was killed a year ago on a hive cleansing. He…he told me once that he helped was helped by an ooman when he needed help and gave her his dagger in thanks."

Rayne nodded, "I was 15 when that happened. He helped keep me safe after I protected him as best I could."

Dra'nook held the dagger back out to the ooman who took it slowly, "Do you not wish to have it back?" Dra'nook shook his head, "No. My father gave it to you for a reason and that reason was to honor you. Keep the dagger."

Rayne nodded in thanks and slid the dagger carefully back into the side of her loincloth, "It has been one of my favorites for quite some time. It is always the dagger I turn to when I have nothing else." Dra'nook nodded, "Then it has given you some luck."

Rayne nodded petting the blade fondly as it rested on her side before Dra'nook suddenly grabbed her arm, surprised Rayne pulled out her fanged dagger and had it pressed against his throat in an instant.

Dra'nook pulled on Rayne's arm and she relented slightly, moving forwards out of her chair before Dra'nook reached up and pushed Rayne's hair back slightly as it hung in front of half of her face to see six large scars that marred the other half of her face.

Rayne moved her fang dagger and set it back in the loop on the other side of her loin cloth and held still as the elder looked over her scars closely.

Rayne sighed softly in annoyance before she felt the Elder's claws carefully move over her back, "These are not hard meat scars." Rayne chuckled, "No. That was when I had gotten in my second fight with Hades." Dra'nook cocked his head to the side, "Hades? The dark skinned Yautja?"

Rayne nodded before she heard Azure Eyes clamber his way up the side of the bed and looked over at him and smiled slightly as she moved away from the Elder and held out her arms to her son.

Azure Eyes walked quickly to his mother's arms as she pulled him to her chest and nuzzled his large head, "You handle the pup well." Rayne smirked, "He is my pup. Even if I did adopt him he is mine. I named him Azure Eyes."

Dra'nook blinked in surprise at the bright blue eyes of the pup but purred softly before he smiled, "Hullo." Dra'nook blinked in surprise before he nodded, "Hello, Azure Eyes." Rayne smiled in pride before she bowed to the Elder, "If you'll excuse me. I must get him something to eat."

Dra'nook nodded and walked out of the room with Rayne following before they both went separate ways.

Rayne growled softly when some of the Dragon Nebula Yautja barred her way before she carefully set her son down and hissed softly in irritation at the males before she heard one snort and reach for Azure Eyes.

In an instant Rayne had moved forwards with a roar and slashed all four of the Yautja with the fanged daggers.

Rayne smirked when the males froze before she held up the fangs, "Ice spider venom you idiots." Rayne stepped back as the males collapsed before she lifted Azure Eyes up and placed him on her hip being careful with the fang daggers that she had placed back in the loops.

Rayne stepped over the motionless males and stopped by the med bay to tell Tar'rak of the poisoned males before she headed back to the mess hall only to bump into Hades.

Hades greeted Rayne before he placed Azure Eyes on his shoulder and Rayne sighed, "You know if you keep hanging around me and keep being seen with my son the Yautja will start to think that you like me or are my mate or something." Hades shrugged, "They can think what they wish I care not. I am fond of the pup."

Rayne sighed again and shook her head but followed after Hades, "So when is your punishment kicking back in?" Hades replied, "When the Dragon Nebula clan leaves." Rayne walked up beside Hades and looked up at him, "Which will be…" Hades sighed, "In the next two days." Rayne nodded and mumbled softly, "And good riddance."

Hades chuckled before he handed Azure Eyes back to Rayne and walked into the mess hall with Rayne following holding Azure Eyes on her shoulders.

Azure Eyes squealed in delight when his grandfather lifted her up off of his mother's shoulders and onto his own.

Rayne turned only to relax when she saw that her adoptive father had pulled Azure Eyes onto his shoulders and she greeted him warmly. Bloody Talon chuckled as he looked down at Rayne, "I heard that you sent four of the Dragon Nebula clan Yautja to the med bay."

Rayne nodded, "Yes, they were reaching for my pup and I reacted."

Bloody Talon nodded before he spotted the fang daggers at Rayne's hips and kneeled down to inspect the daggers before Rayne chuckled and handed him a dagger and sat down at the blooded table as a male stood to get her and her pup food.

Bloody Talon sat down next to Rayne as he inspected the handiwork of the fang daggers, "It still holds the ice spider's venom. I've learned that it injects just enough venom to paralyze but not kill unless I had to attack more than once."

Bloody Talon nodded, studying the iridescent blue fang as well as the handle before he handed the blade back to Rayne, "That is a fine blade."

Rayne nodded and placed the blade in the loop again as she began to devour the meat on her tray and handed Azure Eyes some food as well before he stood on the bench and began to grab the food on his own.

Rayne chuckled but ate her own food as Azure Eyes munched on his much softer meat set to the side of the tray so he could reach it.

Rayne sighed softly when she finally got full before she pushed the empty tray away and shook her head at the inquisitive glances she got so the males continued to eat, "What I wouldn't give for some fruit or something other than meat."

Bloody Talon chuckled softly, "We have fruit Rayne." Rayne blinked in surprise, "Really?!"

Bloody Talon nodded and walked back to the kitchen and came back with a large blue fruit, "It's got a pretty tough skin but its good once you get to the flesh of the fruit."

Rayne nodded before Bloody Talon sliced through the thick skin of the fruit and peeled it away before he handed Rayne the large light purple flesh of the fruit that she tentatively took a nibble of.

Rayne's eyes widened at the extremely sweet taste but immediately dug into the fruit for it tasted like strawberries and peaches but had the texture of an orange.

Rayne devoured most of the fruit and what she could not finish Elder Bloody Talon finished for her. Rayne sighed in relief at the taste of the fruit that still clung to her mouth before she looked over at Bloody Talon, "Elder Dra'nook visited me in my quarters this morning."

Bloody Talon immediately snapped his attention back to Rayne as he looked her over for signs of injury, "We just talked Elder."

Bloody Talon relaxed slightly before Rayne unconsciously pet the dagger at her hip, "He said that the Elder's dagger that I always carry was his father's and that he was killed a year ago on a hive cleansing."


	22. Chapter 22

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 22: That Ooman

**A/N: Please read and review. It motivates me to post more chapters. X)**

Bloody Talon's eyes widened in shock before he looked down at Rayne, "Surely…surely you could not be that ooman?" Rayne blinked in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Bloody Talon studied Rayne closely for any sign of a falsehood but could find none and his eyes widened slightly, "You took out over 100 hard meats with the Elder at your side and killed the Queen with your bare hands."

Rayne immediately looked away and fiddled with her braided hair nervously, "Um…yeah…I did." Rayne stood quickly and lifted Azure Eyes up onto her shoulder as she quickly retreated, leaving a stunned Bloody Talon in her wake.

K'herivak blinked when he saw the Elder's shocked expression but carefully nudged him, "Is everything alright Elder?" Bloody Talon blinked several times before the question finally sunk in and he nodded, "Yes…everything is…fine."

K'herivak cocked his head to the side before Bloody Talon looked over at him, "You were right when you said the ooman female was holding back in fighting. She is holding back more than I ever expected. _She _was the one who fought with Elder Drae'gon when he was overwhelmed and his men were killed. She was the one to kill the Queen with her bare hands."

K'herivak's eyes widened in shock as his mandibles splayed open as well and he looked back to where Rayne had hurried off to, "How could an ooman do that?" Bloody Talon snorted, "We already know that Rayne is no ordinary ooman."

Rayne retreated quite swiftly to her quarters and locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed, she had hoped that she could continue her charade of being just an ooman with a gift but it was more than that.

Rayne had been genetically altered before she was even born and her DNA was wiped completely clean only to be rewritten to create a super soldier, one that was born and not made from an already written host.

Rayne's code name for most of her life had been Phoenix, no one had really ever called her Rayne until she met the Yautja.

Despite the fact that she always tried to blend in she knew, even as a child she knew she was different. Rayne could run faster and longer than any other adult at the age of 5 and her prowess with any weapon handed to her had sent her shooting through the marine ranks.

Rayne could judge distances at a glance and how much force would be needed to clear that distance as well as how much speed would be needed to clear the distance.

She could judge height, weight, strengths, and weaknesses in a single glance, her sense of smell was far beyond the Yautja's as was her hearing, and her vision.

Yautja used their masks to switch to different visions but Rayne could switch to the different visions using her own eyes to do so.

Rayne shook her head as she sat down hard on the warm metal floor before she vaguely felt tiny arms wrap around the top of her head and a thin purr filled the air.

Rayne smiled, shaking away visions and memories of the past, the past was all in the past and she needed to live in the now while she had the chance.

Rayne reached up and pulled Azure Eyes from her shoulders before she hugged him to her chest as he continued to purr.

Azure Eyes had learned from his grandfather that when a female seemed distressed or was hurt to purr to comfort them and it seemed to be working on his mother.

Rayne nuzzled Azure Eyes affectionately before she stood and set him on his feet, "Thanks Azure Eyes." Azure Eyes smiled up at his mother, "No problem Muh'ter."

Rayne leaned down slightly to pat Azure Eyes on the head before she looked over at him, "Bath time for you Mister. You haven't had one since I started taking care of you."

Azure Eyes nodded and followed after his mother before she climbed into the tub, blinking when she realized that she would have to swim to stay above water but to her it was only a couple feet deeper than she was tall.

Rayne swam to a small dip she spotted in the side of the bath and smirked when she found that if she crouched on it the water only came up to her lower leg.

Rayne held out her arms and Azure Eyes took a running jump, landing in his mother's arms before she carefully set him on the dip and grabbed some soap before she began to scrub him clean, replacing the slight musty baby smell with a clean, pleasing smell.

Rayne carefully poured water over Azure Eyes's head and he clenched his mandibles and mouth closed tight until the water stopped and he opened his eyes, trilling happily as he splashed in the water.

Rayne moved and sat on the edge of the tub watching Azure Eyes splashing happily in the water as she sat with her feet dangling in the water as well.

Azure Eyes looked over at his mother before he looked into the deeper clear water, "How did yoo do wat yoo did?" Rayne blinked before she cocked her head to the side, "How did I swim?"

Azure Eyes nodded before Rayne slid into the water and he watched carefully as she kicked her feet and moved her arms slightly, "They call this treading water."

Rayne caught Azure Eyes when he jumped out of the small dip and carefully set him in the water before he began to kick his feet just as she did and moved his arms as well.

Rayne slowly released Azure Eyes and smiled proudly when he began to tread the water with her but any sign of him slipping under was quickly diverted when she slid her leg beneath him so he could stand and rest for a moment before trying again.

Rayne flipped onto her back and swam over to the side of the tub slowly, keeping a watchful eye on Azure Eyes before he slowly swam over to her side and she smiled before she gently pushed him out of the tub and climbed out with him, holding onto him when the hot air burst up from under the floor, drying them both off.

Rayne searched around the room and managed to find a small loincloth for Azure Eyes and crouched down in front of him to put it on.

Rayne straightened and nodded to her son before she showed him how to use the much smaller bathroom facilities that had been specially installed in the bathroom and as always he caught on after the first time being shown.

Rayne walked quietly back into her living room before she looked down at Azure Eyes, "Mind if I ask you a question?" Azure Eyes shook his head and looked up at his mother, "Why do you call Hades your father?"

Azure Eyes lowered his head slightly, there were many things that Hades had told him when his mother had been sleeping but he had promised to keep it a secret but then again it was his mother.

Azure Eyes thought hard for a couple minutes more before he looked up at his mother and smiled, "Because I like him." Rayne smirked and Azure Eyes mentally sighed softly in relief, glad that his mother did not press further, "I'm glad that you do. Even if he is a pain for me." Azure Eyes trilled softly in distress, "He hurt yoo?" Rayne shook her head, "No pup. Not recently he hasn't. Before I got you he would ask me to spar and a few times I won and a few times he won. He tries to test my limits just as he does his students. He tries to make me strong."

Azure Eyes caught the slight lie but didn't dare question his mother about it as he climbed up onto the table, digging his claws into the soft wood before he saw a small square box and a lot of wires, "Wuhat is that?" Rayne smiled, "I'm trying to turn it into a iPod. You know how I sing to you right?" Azure Eyes nodded eagerly before Rayne smiled, "Well this if I can get it right will be able to sing as well and help me concentrate better when I'm practicing."

Azure Eyes snuggled closer to his mother as she continued to slowly piece together the small device before she finally got all the wires fixed and the box closed up, "Here goes nothing."

Rayne pressed the power button before she smiled hearing the soft music of her favorite songs begin to play and turned it off, "Yay! It worked!"

Azure Eyes purred softly in happiness before he yawned, noting that his mother did as well before she pulled him up into her arms and leapt down into the bed.

Rayne yawned as she shifted onto her back, clapping her hands twice before the room was encased in darkness.

Rayne felt Azure Eyes snuggle up to her side and placed her arm under his head, pulling up the fur as she did so before both slid into sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 23: Insomnia

A/N: Read and Review please!

Rayne awoke in the middle of the night and carefully sat up, being careful not to wake Azure Eyes up as she quietly walked out of her room, grabbing her iPod as she did so and headed to the _kehrite_ knowing that no one would be in it at so late an hour.

Rayne lay down on a mat and flicked on her iPod not noticing the hulking form of Hades as he moved quietly into the darker shadows.

Rayne closed her eyes, catching the scents of the Yautja who had been training earlier that evening before she smiled softly to herself, hearing one of her favorite songs come on the iPod and began to sing to it,

_Despite the lies that you're makingYour love is mine for the takingMy love is just waitingTo turn your tears to roses_

_Despite the lies that you're makingYour love is mine for the takingMy love is just waitingTo turn your tears to rosesI will be the one that's gonna hold youI will be the one that you run toMy love is a burning, consuming fireNo, you'll never be aloneWhen darkness comesI'll light the night with starsHear my whispers in the darkNo, you'll never be aloneWhen darkness comesYou know I'm never farHear my whispers in the darkWhispers in the darkYou feel so lonely and raggedYou lay here broken and nakedMy love is just waitingTo clothe you in crimson rosesI will be the one that's gonna find youI will be the one that's gonna guide youMy love is a burning, consuming fireNo, you'll never be aloneWhen darkness comesI'll light the night with starsHear my whispers in the darkNo, you'll never be aloneWhen darkness comesYou know I'm never farHear the whispers in the darkNo, you'll never be aloneWhen darkness comesI'll light the night with starsHear my whispers in the darkNo, you'll never be aloneWhen darkness comesYou know I'm never farHear the whispers in the darkWhispers in the darkWhispers in the darkWhispers in the dark_

Rayne smiled and let the song switch to another, not noticing Hades staring at her in awe but to the others she kept quiet only softly humming them as they continued to play.

A couple hours passed before Rayne slowly sat up only to freeze when she saw Hades but shut off the iPod as she stood.

Rayne stretched and grunted when her bones popped slightly before she stepped down off of the mat and looked up at Hades, "Did I interrupt you?" Hades shook his head, "No. I was heading to my quarters for some rest. I have been putting in extra hours in the _kehrite _to catch up on what time I have lost."

Rayne nodded before she sat down and rested her head on her hand, feeling sleep finally dragging heavily on her mind again.

Rayne gasped in surprise when she was lifted into the air before she looked up to see Hades as he looked down at her, "I will take you back to your quarters."

Rayne nodded and relaxed as Hades carried her back to her room and carefully set her down in her bed before she whispered, "I could have gotten in myself."

Hades nodded but shrugged as well before Rayne smirked and rolled onto her side, curling around Azure Eyes before slipping into sleep.

Hades paused, actually contemplating on staying in the female's room for he too was exhausted and finally his exhaustion won out as he carefully settled himself on the crimson and cinnamon colored furs breathing in Rayne's unique scent as well as Azure Eyes's before he slid almost immediately into an exhausted slumber.

Rayne awoke to what she could have sworn sounded like thunder and blinked owlishly as she located the sound.

Rayne blinked again in surprise and sat up before she found that it really was Hades. Rayne sat up, leaning her head back against the metal walls of her fur bed, exhaustion still weighing heavily on her mind for she had yet to recover from the Dragon Dance.

Rayne sighed, deciding to sleep more and began to lay back down before she scooted closer to Hades, letting his reverberating purr send her mind back into sleep.

Rayne awoke nearly six hours later and sat up with a soft groan only to hear Hades's purr cut off and felt his large hand on the back of her neck.

Rayne allowed her head to loll forwards only to nearly groan again when Hades began to rub the back of her neck, slowly easing her headache away as she leaned against his hand.

Rayne sighed softly when her headache finally faded before she realized that her legs were resting over Hades's so he had apparently moved forwards to curl around her while they both slept.

Rayne was about to get up only to have Hades pull her back down beside him and she looked over at him in shock before he rolled her onto her stomach and began to carefully work the knots out of her back.

Rayne relaxed fully under Hades's large hands seeing Azure Eyes sit up and rub his eyes before he smiled and crawled over to her side, rubbing her shoulder trying to mimicHades as she smiled and rubbed his large head in thanks.

Hades finished working out all the knots in Rayne's small frame before she slowly pushed herself to all fours as her hair slid forwards off her shoulder to cover the scarred half of her face.

Hades's hands twitched in irritation for seemingly even her hair it seemed was trying to hide quite the glorious battle scars.

Hades knew quite a few young bloods who would do anything for scars like hers but he kept that knowledge quiet and nodded when she flicked her hair out of her face.

Rayne gently lifted Azure Eyes up out of the bed and set him on the edge of it before she climbed out herself, "Thank you Hades. One day I might return the favor." Hades shrugged, as always trying to refrain from calling Rayne by her name, well while she was conscious anyways, "As you will."

Rayne snorted and held out her hand to Hades who looked at it warily before he took it and Rayne easily pulled him out of her bed before releasing him.

Rayne yawned before she twisted sharply to the side and even Hades winced when he heard the sharp crackle of bone shifting back into place before she twisted into the opposite direction only to hear the same crunch.

Rayne sighed softly in relief before she felt Azure Eyes tugging carefully on her loincloth and she kneeled down before he wrapped his small arms around her shoulders and she smiled before she lifted him up into her arms as he lay his head against her shoulder.

Rayne walked to the door and looked back at Hades, "Are you coming? You might want to head out before anyone realizes you've been in my room. If you still want to keep up the front of how much you hate me."

Hades blinked hearing a touch of sadness to Rayne's tone before she walked out of the room leaving Hades standing there.


	24. Chapter 24

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 24: Hunting the Tibacodile

A/N: Read and Review please!

Rayne hummed softly to Azure Eyes as she headed to the mess hall only to stiffen when a heavy hand dropped onto her shoulder.

Rayne looked back only to smile when she saw K'herivak, "Up early?" K'herivak nodded, "I enjoy the hassle free mornings." Rayne smiled, "I could understand why."

Rayne walked quietly beside K'herivak as they headed to the mess halls both getting food before sitting down at an empty table.

Rayne turned, catching Bloody Talon's scent as he walked into the room before he walked over to her, "Ah just who I was looking for."

Rayne blinked in surprise but kept quiet as Bloody Talon sat down beside her, "I have a mission for you."

Rayne blinked in surprise having never been on a mission before but nodded as Bloody Talon filled her in, apparently she would have to leave for a month long hunt with Hades.

Rayne looked over at Bloody Talon curiously, "It seems that you go through a lot of effort to make me and Hades hunt together, Elder." Bloody Talon shrugged but didn't bother saying anything different, Rayne was to smart for that, "You leave today." Rayne's eyes widened in shock, "Today?! What am I going to do with Azure Eyes?! I'm not leaving him by himself Elder!"

Bloody Talon nodded, immediately trying to calm Rayne before she became enraged, "That is why he will stay with me and Ember Talon will help look after him."

Rayne growled softly before she nodded, "Fine. As you wish Elder." Rayne looked down at Azure Eyes who smiled and hugged her tightly as she hugged him close to her chest, "I'll be back soon pup so be good." Azure Eyes nodded, "Love yoo Muh'ter." Rayne smiled softly, "I love you too."

Rayne handed Azure Eyes over to Bloody Talon who purred softly, "I'll go get ready now Elder."

Bloody Talon nodded, cradling Azure Eyes to his chest carefully as Rayne headed back to her room.

Rayne sighed as she pulled on her thermal netting and her _awu'asa_ before she began to place her weapons on their hooks.

Rayne had trained for a while in a few of the Yautja weapons but always by herself for she seemed to learn quicker that way.

Rayne slid on the gauntlet that held her sheathed _Ki'cti-pa_ onto her left arm and slid the gauntlet containing her computer on her right arm.

Rayne attached her combispear to her back and her plasma cannon on her shoulder. Rayne smiled as she rolled the metal whip up at her hip before she chuckled at its resemblance of a hard meats tail.

Rayne paused for a moment as she looked down at the new weapons she had asked for specifically, seeking out the Yautja who had helped her with the fang daggers still at her thighs.

Rayne pulled on the metal gloves that attached to her gauntlets giving her silver six inch talons and had overlapping silver scales that covered her hands and bent and moved as she could with her fingers as if they had no gloves on.

Rayne moved her fingers experimentally and was pleased when the metal scales bent to allow movement.

Rayne smiled before she walked out of her quarters carefully placing her biohelmet over her face and walked down the halls.

Rayne nodded to Hades when she saw him at the pod deck before she bowed to Elder Bloody Talon who greeted them both and gave them the schematics of the terrain and the creature that they would be hunting.

Rayne looked at the holographic image of the creature for it looked like a cross between a tiger, bat, and crocodile only to blink when she felt Hades attach something to her shoulders and looked behind her to see a small backpack attached to her armor, "_It is a medicomp. Like a first aid kit for oomans._"

Rayne nodded before she felt the Elder grab her newly taloned hand and inspected the craftsmanship, "This is very well made. When you return you must point out the Yautja who helped craft it."

Rayne nodded obediently before Hades ushered her into a pod and climbed in behind her. Rayne blinked as she was pressed against the wall with Hades's back against her own, "_Don't we usually go solo in these?_" Hades nodded, "_Yes but you will see why. Hold on._"

Rayne yelped when Hades slammed back into her as the pod was jettisoned down to the planet they were to hunt at.

Rayne felt the pod lurch several times before Hades suddenly twisted and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her to him protectively as the pod smashed into the ground.

Rayne groaned softly as she moved back, pushing the flat of her hand against the wall having cracked her head during the first hit on the ground but thankfully on the second hit Hades had wrapped his large hand over her biohelmet, keeping her head from smashing into the wall again.

Rayne shook her head, dislodging Hades's hand before he straightened behind her, releasing her as he did so before he kicked the pod door open.

Heat rolled forwards, encasing them both in the sweltering heat but Hades was heat loving by nature and with Rayne's gift of fire she barely felt it at all as they stepped out of the pod.

Rayne checked the atmosphere, wondering if she could breathe and sighed when she found that with the mixes of gas she wouldn't be able to and was forced to rely on her mask.

Rayne stayed behind Hades, allowing him to lead for she knew nothing about off-world hunts and damn sure didn't want to be bait for the Tibacodiles as she had named them.

Nearly a week past and they had yet to see a Tibacodile as Hades had taken to calling them after he heard what Rayne had decided to name them.

Hades growled softly in frustration and stormed off, leaving Rayne behind to glance over at him but her surprise was hidden behind her mask and she went back to poking at a small fire.


	25. Chapter 25

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 25: Tibacodile Attack

A/N: Read and Review! X)

Hades sighed as he pulled off his heavy armor and thermal netting, having no need for it before he set his weapons on top of his armor and threw his loincloth on top of it.

Hades checked the atmosphere again, making sure he would be able to breathe with no problems before he carefully pulled off his biohelmet and set it on top of his armor before he took a tentative breath and relaxed before walking into the cool river.

Hades waded further into the water, keeping an eye out for any water predators that might be around before ducking halfway under a waterfall.

Rayne sighed, growing bored as she continued to wait for Hades before she stood and went to look for him.

Rayne ducked under a large tree branch and pushed aside a curtain of moss only to go still when she saw Hades standing knee deep in the water completely naked and facing her with his eyes closed.

Rayne's face immediately turned red as she blushed but quietly retreated, not wanting to disturb Hades any further.

Rayne instead began to look for tracks yet again but this time a little further down the river bank, having studied the tracks of the creatures and knew they would be hard to track as it was for it wiped over its tracks with its large crocodile like tail.

Rayne slid down to all fours, extremely glad that her new gloves didn't lock up or pinch her wrists as she continued to move forwards on all fours, searching the ground intently before she was finally able to see the tracks she had been looking for.

Rayne smiled behind her mask but sent her tracking beacon to Hades's mask knowing that when he put it on later it would show her progress on a small map.

Rayne straightened but kept her eyes glued to the tracks and her ears open to any sound. Rayne turned hearing the leaves rustle but was already to late, as the Tibacodile clamped its jaws around her thigh.

Rayne's scream was thankfully muffled by the mask but she forced her body to move and slammed her clawed hand through the Tibacodile's neck, severing its head cleanly from its spine.

Rayne gagged as she lay on her back before she forced herself to relax, despite the agonizing pain that she was in.

Rayne took several calming breaths before she forced herself to sit up and pried the Tibacodile's jaws off of her leg and stood, dragging the head behind her as she limped back to camp.

Rayne staggered and dug her claws deep into a tree as she continued to lose more blood but called out weakly, "_Hades?_" Hades lifted his head hearing Rayne call his name softly before he heard a soft thud and the sound of shredding bark and immediately leapt to his feet, rushing out of the small cave they had found.

Hades went still in shock seeing Rayne's entire left leg completely covered in blood but she carried the head of a Tibacodile behind her as she sat with her injured leg out and her claws dug deep into the tree as her head lolled forwards.

Hades rushed forwards lifting Rayne's small frame up into his arms before he grabbed her medicomp and immediately began to clean and disinfect the wounds before he quickly injected Rayne with the healing serum, forcing her body to heal at an accelerated pace that would leave her weak for hours.

Hades quickly made Rayne as comfortable as he could and continued to clean the blood off of her leg as she lay limp and unmoving but she had yet to release her trophy.

Hades sighed softly as he looked into the dark eyes of her mask but carefully maneuvered her extremely sharp metal talons to release the head of the Tibacodile and cleaned the blood off her metal gloves before moving to clean her trophy.

Rayne jerked into consciousness with a gasp and sat up only to nearly fall to the side as the ground swirled dizzily.

Hades quickly caught Rayne as she lurched to the side and pushed her gently back down as he pat her shoulder.

Rayne looked over at Hades before she relaxed under his large hand to find that he had been lying on his side and his arm had been under her head for her pillow and one of his legs rested under hers comfortably.

Rayne nudged her masked head against Hades's in confusion before he sighed softly, "_Go to sleep Rayne. We hunt in the morning after you have recovered from the serum._" Rayne nodded and tucked her head against Hades's shoulder again as he leaned over her protectively and both slid quietly back into sleep.

Rayne awoke when she felt Hades shift and carefully sat up, happy to find that her body was not as weak as she had expected it to be but she still felt rather tired.

Rayne stretched her arms above her head and arched her back as she stretched before she nudged Hades carefully and he sat up, stretching before he handed Rayne the cleaned skull of the Tibacodile that she had killed.

Rayne blinked in surprise but nodded in thanks before she attached the skull to her side, weaving the thermal netting around some of the bone to hold it there, "_Do you want to start off where I got attacked?_"

Hades nodded and stood before Rayne stood as well and headed back to where she had been attacked, "_They are actually very quiet given their size. The only sound I heard was leaves moving before it was there._"

Hades nodded and followed after Rayne before he saw the large, hulking body of the Tibacodile, who's skull now rested against Rayne's leg.


	26. Chapter 26

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 26: Heading Home from the Hunt

A/N: Please read and review. Enjoy!

Hades kneeled beside the creature, studying it before both heard a weird howl that had Rayne immediately climbing up into the trees before she paused to reach down and grabbed Hades's wrist and pulled him up after her as he bit back a roar of shock.

Hades grumbled softly as he dug his talons into the tree as Rayne stopped, waiting for him to do so on his own before he quickly climbed higher to her side to see a whole pack of the Tibacodiles.

Hades looked over at Rayne and cocked his head to the side, "_How?_" Rayne shrugged, "_I didn't know it was them. But from the pitch and length of the howl it is a searching one. Not just a random, 'I'm here' howl._" Hades nodded as he watched the Tibacodiles mill around the dead one, gently nudging it's body before Rayne grabbed her combispear, "_ Ready to do some hunting?_"

Hades smirked behind his mask but reached for his combispear as well before they leapt down out of the tree with twin roars, echoing through the once silent forests.

Rayne limped slightly as she carted her net full of Tibacodile trophies behind her, hearing Hades mumbling about the fact that she had four more skulls than he did and some even had their spines attached to them.

Rayne smirked, despite the fact that she was completely covered in Tibacodiles' green blood as well as a bit of her own from the few slashes and bites she had gotten.

Hades suffered much the same but he refused to limp in front of the female despite how painful it became but both had learned something quite interesting and that was that the Tibacodile's tail could harden and refine itself until it was much like a large sword and had quite the accuracy with it despite the stiffness of it.

Rayne dragged her trophies back into the cave they had found and sat down on a large sheet of stone that had acted like a bed for both of them for there were several sheets of stone like it throughout the cave but motioned for Hades to show her how to properly clean her own skulls.

Rayne nodded after watching Hades clean one of his trophies before she pulled out the tools he had used and began to do the same.

Rayne managed to grip the 1mm thick, extremely flexible wire with the tips of her talons and carefully ran it through the spines of the Tibacodile's she had managed to kill and tied the wire off at the ends of the spine.

Hades had been kind enough to demonstrate that the wire, though extremely thin was virtually indestructible as he had tried to break it with his bare hands before trying to cut it with his _Ki'cti-pa _yet it didn't so much as budge.

Rayne finished doing this with the four other trophies who had their spines still attached before she placed them back inside the netting and pulled out several slabs of meat from a small pack she had tied to her medicomp.

Hades blinked in surprise, looking up from the trophy skull he was cleaning when he caught the smell of meat cooking and looked over to see that Rayne had not only been quick enough to get more trophies than him but had also thought far enough ahead to gather meat for them to devour.

Hades growled softly in irritation, more at himself than at Rayne but he noticed her head snapped over to his direction at his growl before she lowered her head slightly, submitting, if he had been angry with her.

Hades sighed before Rayne cautiously handed him a large chunk of meat and he devoured it swiftly, finding the tender meat absolutely delicious as he continued to devour piece after piece that Rayne handed to him.

Hades blinked in horror when he realized that he had let his own hunger supersede that of the female's and had devoured the food that she had given to him with all the ferocity of one starving.

Hades looked over at Rayne, lowering his head in shame only to realize that she had given him all of the meat but instead of her stance being one of enragement or irritation it was relaxed and calm.

Hades watched as Rayne pulled off her medicomp before she pulled out a small hypodermic needle and cleaned off a small spot on her arm and poured a small amount of a powerful disinfectant over it before she poured a little bit of the disinfectant over the now uncapped needle before she slid it into the vein at the crook of her arm and injected the contents.

Rayne carefully pulled the needle out and rubbed a bit of the disinfectant over the entry mark before she placed a bit of gauze over it and leaned back. Rayne looked over at Hades, noting the curiosity of his tilted head and sighed, "_I can't breathe this air mixture. So foreseeing this Elder Bloody Talon had Tar'rak make me a protein, sugar mixture to keep me alive for the next three weeks._"

Hades's eyes widened when he realized that Rayne had indeed eaten nothing over the entire course of the week, whereas he could go a couple weeks between feedings, Rayne should have been unable to go without a feeding for at the very least three days.

Rayne stood before she motioned Hades to follow her and he obeyed before he found himself again at the river with the small waterfall before Rayne carefully pulled off her weapons and then her armor before she waded into the water and began to wash the blood off of her and motioned for Hades to do the same.

Hades mentally chided himself on his absolute idiocy when it came to having Rayne around, a seasoned hunter such as himself should have known to immediately wash the blood off to erase the scent of it but instead he had allowed them to head back to the cave to rest for a brief moment.

Hades pulled off his weapons, armor, and mask before he waded into the water, once again heading under the waterfall with a hissing growl of frustration.

Rayne noted that Hades was for some reason sulking and decided to alleviate the situation a bit by splashing him full out in the face with water.

Hades sputtered in surprise before he looked down to see Rayne standing in a playful stance and smirked before he splashed water back at her, seeing her dodge only to return fire with more water.

Hades and Rayne played their little water war for hours before Rayne finally grew tired and her playful stance drooped in exhaustion and Hades pat her shoulder and walked out of the water, gently pulling her with him.

Rayne gathered up her weapons and armor and held them out away from her body instead of pulling them back on, she carried them back to the cave and set about cleaning the blood from them to keep them at their prime.

Rayne sat back against the cave wall with her bare foot propped against the stone shelf, thankfully her modesty was kept in tact by the skillfully placed loincloth but it made no difference to her as she continued to clean the blood from her gloved talons.

Hades glanced over at Rayne, noting her completely relaxed posture and single minded cleaning of her gloves before he casually leaned down to pick up a small stone and tossed it at Rayne who instantly caught it and threw it right back at him, harmlessly tapping him against the shoulder.

Hades smirked in pride though it was now hidden behind his mask, Rayne may have looked completely relaxed but every one of her senses were still alert, if he had time Hades would have to ask her to teach him how to do the same as she did.

Many Yautja knew when another was going to attack them by their stance and facial expression alone but Hades had realized that every time he had fought Rayne she had been completely relaxed, her face blank and calm but when she attacked it was in a whirlwind of motion and vicious in its attacks before she stepped back into her relaxed pose and simply waited for the aftermath to step in and handle the rest for her.

Rayne finished cleaning the blood from her gloves and began to pull her armor back on as well as her weapons before she slid the gloves back on and lay down on her stomach, facing the exit of the cave before her mask's eyes went dark, signaling to Hades that she had fallen asleep.

Hades sighed as he lay on his back, having finished cleaning his weapons and armor as well before he too slid into sleep.

Hades jerked awake when he heard shuffling and sat up only to find Rayne gone before she walked around the corner struggling under a large net full of meat and what looked like a couple of the Tibacodile's tails.

Hades stood immediately and took the large net from Rayne before he tied it up in the corner so the meat would not touch the ground, "_You look like you greatly enjoyed the meat so I figured I'd get you some more and maybe we'll have some to take back to the ship._"

Hades nodded eagerly, glad to have more of the meat before he noticed a small twig in Rayne's hair.

Hades moved forwards and carefully grabbed the braid that the twig was stuck in, feeling Rayne shiver before she hissed at him, causing him to back up a step but he didn't release her hair, "_You have a twig in your braid. Let me get it out._" Rayne growled softly, "_That better be all you do._" Hades nodded before he carefully pulled the twig out of Rayne's hair, holding the braid a bit longer feeling how soft her hair actually was before he released her braid as he said he would.

Rayne stretched, her sore muscles protesting as she did so before she sat back down on the stone slab and activated her wrist computer, trying to learn as much about the Yautja as she could while she had spare time.

The next three weeks were spent hunting and studying for Rayne but on the last day they were there Rayne hunted solely for the Tibacodile meat and hefted several nets full of it back to the cave before Hades began to help her cart it in.

Bloody Talon walked out of the retrieval ship only to blink in surprise when he saw the large amount of trophies that Rayne had gathered before she smiled at him, though the smile went unnoticed behind her mask, "_There is quite a bit of meat in the cave Elder. Hades seemed to greatly enjoy it so I hunted as much as I could for it._"

Bloody Talon nodded before he motioned for the three other warriors at his back to gather the large nets of meat inside the cave as well as a net full of Tibacodile tails.

Rayne hefted her large net of trophies up onto her back before she looked over at Bloody Talon, "_How is Azure Eyes?_" Bloody Talon smirked, "_He eagerly awaits you on the home ship._"

Rayne nodded before Bloody Talon moved to the side and held out his arm as Rayne smirked before she bowed her head slightly and walked onto the retrieval ship with Hades following closely behind her.

Rayne leaned back in the chair of the ship but this chair was different for it seemed to be a large dip that she could recline in as well as have her legs propped up comfortably though where she lay her head back was flattened slightly but all in all the chair was extremely freaking comfortable.

Hades watched as Rayne slid into sleep on the chair and moved closer to her as quietly as he could before he too slid into sleep next to her.

Bloody Talon smirked as he looked back at Hades and Rayne but leaned back in his own chair as the pilot quickly piloted them back up to the home ship.

Rayne jerked awake when they docked and jumped out of her chair, pausing only to grab her net of trophies before she moved behind the Elder eagerly as they waited at the hatch.


	27. Chapter 27

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 27: Courtship Gesture

A/N: Read and Review!

As soon as the hatch was opened they heard an excited trill before Azure Eyes shot onto the ship, jumping up into his mother's arms as she hugged him close with the arm she had caught him with as he purred wildly.

Rayne smiled as she leaned her masked head against Azure Eye's head. Rayne purred happily to her pup as she walked down the halls, pulling her trophies behind her.

Many of the Yautja aboard the ship froze in surprise when they saw the _ooman_ female with such a massive amount of trophies behind her but bowed their heads in respect of her prowess and apparent skill.

Rayne walked into her quarters, glad to be back home as she released the large net and pulled the mask off of her face to nuzzle Azure Eyes properly as he purred like crazy. Rayne smiled, "I missed you pup." Azure Eyes smiled, "I missed you too Mother." Rayne chuckled, "Your English has improved." Azure Eyes nodded, "Yes. Grandfather Bloody Talon and Hunter K'herivak have been teaching me." Rayne smiled softly before she set him down, "I've got to take a shower pup. Watch the teeth on my trophies if you decide to look at them."

Azure Eyes nodded and jumped off the table before he jumped to the floor to look at the skulls of his mother's trophies as she took a shower.

Rayne sighed as she finally felt completely clean, there was only so much that just water could get off before she looked down to see Azure Eyes staggering around with a Tibacodile's skull on his head.

Rayne laughed softly before she began to gather the other trophies and place them on what she now knew to be her trophy wall, thanks to all the studying she did on the planet below.

Rayne happily arranged her trophies on her trophy wall before she grabbed some smaller skulls and attached them to her armor at her hips, making sure that they did not cover the dagger at her thigh.

Rayne carefully pulled off her gloves and set them on her table before she sighed softly and stretched, "Oh it's great to be home." Azure Eyes smiled, "I am glad to have you back." Rayne nodded, "I'm glad to be back as well."

Rayne lay down in her bed with a groan of relief, not even bothering to braid and band her hair as Azure Eyes climbed down beside her and curled up against her side and both slid into sleep.

Rayne awoke when she heard a knock at her door and sat up, "Enter." Rayne blinked in surprise when Ragged Scar and Blue Claw rushed in but stood in the bed before she was, to her shock pulled out of her bed and crushed between the two in a hug.

Rayne grunted as she remained squished between the two young bloods before she smiled and wrapped her arms around their heads and pulled them close as their heads rested against her stomach and back.

Ragged Scar and Blue Claw purred softly as Rayne's hair flared over them both, "Well, this is in an interesting way to wake up." Blue Claw and Ragged Scar purred before they gently set on her on her feet and she smiled before she stepped over to her bed and reached down for Azure Eyes who had been awaken when his mother had been yanked up out of the bed.

Rayne set Azure Eyes on his feet before she grabbed her bone brush and ran it through her hair before she began to section it off and braid and band it.

Rayne relented to the Young bloods pleas of how the hunt had went and smirked as she continued to braid and section her hair, "Alright boys. Sit down. This is going to take a while."

Blue Claw happily picked Azure Eyes up into his arms and sat him down on his lap as Ragged Scar sat down in another chair as Rayne began to tell of her time on the planet below.

A couple hours passed and Rayne had managed to tell them all of what had happened on the planet, leaving out a few details of course before Ragged Scar reached forwards and gently ran a clawed finger over the large indented scars on her thigh from where the Tibacodile's fangs had pierced her flesh, "That must have hurt." Rayne nodded as she jumped down off of the counter, "It did. Now, if you will excuse me. I'm hungry and I'm sure Azure Eyes is as well. I'll see you two in the mess hall."

Rayne grabbed Azure Eyes as Blue Claw held her out to him and placed him on her hip as she walked out of the room. Blue Claw looked over at Ragged Scar curiously after Rayne had left, "Do you like huntress Rayne?" Ragged Scar blinked in surprise before he sighed and nodded, "Yes, I do." Blue Claw nodded, "Then will you not try to court her?" Ragged Scar laughed before he shook his head, "Oh no. Last time I tried to show my affection Hades came in and would have ripped me limb from limb had Rayne not been standing in his way. If anyone courts Rayne it will be him or no one at all."

Rayne plopped down at the Blooded table only to have a male get up and get her some meat as well as a couple fruits which she thanked him warmly for.

Rayne began to devour the meat as did Azure Eyes before she noticed the slight difference in texture and the delicious taste of the meat before she felt a clawed hand rest briefly on the back of her neck before she was released.

Rayne swallowed her mouthful of meat and looked back to see Hades walking over to the meat and shook her head, "I still have no idea why he does that." Rayne blinked when K'herivak sat beside her with his own large tray of meat, "He does it to simply get your attention. When he touches you, you always look. It in one way is a way of him telling you that he is here and will protect you and in the other way it is a sign of affection." Rayne snorted lightly, "I'll go with the idea of he's just trying to say hello early in the morning and isn't much of a talker."

K'herivak smirked but kept his mandibles firmly shut for it was indeed a sign of affection as well as protection but an unconsciously done courtship gesture as well and one that Rayne didn't seem to be rejecting.

Rayne finished what meat she could and sat just listening to the other Blooded talk among themselves, eventually slipping into an exhausted slumber with her head resting on her arms.

Azure Eyes wiggled out of his mother's lap and crawled into Hades's, still feeling hungry as he grabbed a few handfuls of Hades's food.

What Azure Eyes had unconsciously done could have gotten him hit into next week had he sat in another blooded's lap and simply taken his food without asking but Hades was not just another blooded, and moved aside for the little pup to eat off his tray as well after warning him about being rude.

Hades and Azure Eyes made quick work of the meat before Hades looked to see why Rayne had not ordered another male to get her pup some food only to find her in a deep sleep against the table.

Hades sighed, shaking his head at the female's stubbornness before he stood, placing Azure Eyes on his shoulder before he carefully lifted his mother up into his arms after nodding to K'herivak and headed back to her room.

Hades bit back a growl when he caught Ragged Scar's scent in Rayne room but at the very least was comforted by the slight fact that Blue Claw had been there as well.

Even if they were Blade brothers, if Ragged Scar would have overstepped a line or a boundary Blue Claw would have been the one to smash him back into his place, though Blue Claw was not the largest or strongest of the two he was the fastest and few could keep up with his speed.

Hades gently lay Rayne in her bed and covered him up before he sent a message from his wrist computer to Rayne's that he would be taking care of Azure Eyes while she slept undisturbed before he turned and walked out of the room, Azure Eyes purring happily on his shoulder.

Rayne awoke nearly sixteen hours later and sat up with a soft groan only to hear the pitch of a certain purr that she had begun to identify, it was Hades.

Rayne rubbed at her eyes before she stood and looked over the side of her bed to see Hades asleep in a large chair with Azure Eyes lying asleep on his chest. Rayne smiled, grabbing a large fur before she climbed out of the bed and draped it over Azure Eyes and Hades, noting that both felt a little cool in her preferred temperature setting before she walked back over to the edge of her bed and flopped down in it face first.

Rayne burrowed under several furs and lay her head back on a furred pillow before she slid into sleep again.

Hades awoke from his nap to find that he had been covered with a large fur and sat up, searching for Rayne as he carefully cradled the still sleeping Azure Eyes to his chest before he stood to see Rayne still sleeping.

Hades chuckled softly and shook his head before he walked over to the bed and gently lay Azure Eyes beside his mother, making sure to get him under all the furs that his mother was under before he turned and walked out of the room, leaving the two to rest in peace.


	28. Chapter 28

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 28: Broken Pain Tolerance

A/N: Read and Review!

Rayne awoke feeling a large clawed hand gently shaking her shoulder and looked over to see Bloody Talon who sighed in relief when she looked up at him, "You worried me a bit there Rayne." Rayne blinked in surprise, "Why?" Bloody Talon replied, "You've been sleeping for five days. Azure Eyes had to climb the wall to get out of the room and come find me when he got hungry. He said he couldn't wake you up."

Rayne sighed softly and rubbed at her eyes before to Bloody Talon's shock she held out her arms to him but he obeyed by carefully scooping her up into his arms as her arms draped loosely over his shoulders, "I think not eating for a month, despite those protein sugar mixes I was given, really did a number on me."

Bloody Talon immediately began to head out of Rayne's room, surprised when she did not protest but had rather fallen asleep against him.

Upon closer inspection Bloody Talon realized that she had actually fainted and was quick to rush to med bay.

Tar'rak quickly scanned Rayne over before he grabbed several bags of fluid and set them on small hooks above the table before he lay a fur over the table and motioned for the Elder to lay Rayne on it.

Bloody Talon carefully lay Rayne on the large table before Tar'rak carefully flicked her wrists up and followed the veins to the crook of her elbows before he began to carefully insert the needles into the veins and the fluids began to drip into her body.

Tar'rak looked over at the Elder as he placed a fur over Rayne's still form, "_She will need to stay here for 48 hours. She must be monitored._" Bloody Talon nodded, "_Very well._"

Bloody Talon turned and walked out of the room, heading back to his own quarters where two of his _Aseigan _looked after Azure Eyes. Tar'rak blinked when Blue Claw and Ragged Scar burst into the med bay before they rushed to Rayne's side, "_Is she alright?!_"

Tar'rak looked over at Ragged Scar, expecting the outburst from him as Blue Claw silently took in all the tubes feeding into Rayne's arms, " _She will be fine with more rest. The protein, sugar mixture I gave her to survive for the month on the hunting planet did not help much. She went through it to fast. She must have an extremely fast metabolism. She is recovering now and it should not take very long for her to recover completely._"

Ragged Scar sighed softly in relief before Blue Claw gently pat Rayne's hand before he turned, motioning his blade brother out and they both headed out to give the recovering the peace they deserved.

Three days passed before Rayne even managed to rouse slightly but she seemed disoriented so Tar'rak kept her sedated to make sure she did not mistake them for an enemy and attack them.

Tar'rak blinked when Hades moved past him, heading towards Rayne, "_Ah! Hades wait! She may not recognize you!_" Hades looked back at Tar'rak and growled softly, causing the healer to cower back before Hades continued to move to Rayne's side. Hades sat down beside Rayne, watching her closely as she looked over at him with clouded green eyes but didn't move from her side before he saw recognition spark in her eyes and she smiled at him, "Hades…"

Hades nodded before his eyes widened in shock when Rayne crawled off the table and into his lap, curling up against him as she lay her head against his chest, pulling the fur up to her shoulders.

Hades stared down at Rayne in shock before he slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him as he began to purr softly.

Hades waited until Rayne was asleep before he gently lifted her up and set her back on the med table, making sure not to hurt her with the needles still embedded in the skin and pulled the fur over her.

Hades gently placed his large hand over the side of Rayne's face before he turned to take his leave. Rayne groaned softly as she came to before she saw a Yautja, "Tar'rak?"

Tar'rak blinked when he heard Rayne say his name but cautiously moved to her side, "_How do you feel Rayne?_" Rayne smirked, "_Like hell. But I'll be alright. How long have I been here?_" Tar'rak sighed, "_A week and a half. Most of the time you were unconscious or disoriented. You were only able to recognize Hades, Blue Claw, Ragged Scar, Bloody Talon, and Azure Eyes. You tried to attack me quite a few times so I had to sedate you._"

Rayne blinked in surprise before she forced herself to sit up, gasping at the stiffness and pain her back screamed at her as she slumped forwards.

Tar'rak moved forwards to assist the female but she hissed at him, her eyes snapping like fire to his face and he immediately went still, lowering his head in submission.

Rayne grit her teeth as pain seemed to roar through her body, stressing even her pain tolerance to the max.

Rayne ripped the needles from her arms and slid off the table only to collapse. Tar'rak moved to help but Rayne hissed at him again but this time she landed a solid punch causing him to grunt as he leaned forwards before her knee cracked under his jaw and his head snapped back hard, knocking him unconscious from the force of the blow.

Rayne walked out of the room with blood dripping from her arms but the anger that rolled off of her was palpable and any Yautja that happened to be in the hall was quick to submit to the female's anger and get out of the way.

Rayne walked to her quarters and was glad that no one was there but she only stopped long enough to pull on her metal gloves and walked back out of the room, heading to the training room, "I've got to make this stop."

Rayne walked out into the training rooms glad that no one was around as she collapsed onto her stomach.

Rayne dug the talons all the way into the floor as she grit her teeth trying to withhold her screams of agony before she suddenly pulled her right hand out of the floor and slammed it into her left arm between her radius and ulna.

Rayne let out a choked cry as her blood began to pool underneath her before she pulled the talons out of her arm, curling into herself as she lay on her knees with her head resting on the floor.

Rayne panted softly in agony, "God make it stop!" Hades blinked spotting Rayne on the floor before he caught the scent of blood, "Rayne? Are you alright?" Rayne immediately hissed, "Get lost!"

Hades growled softly and stepped onto the mat before Rayne slowly pushed herself to her feet and he was able to see the wounds she had inflicted on her arm, the punctures went completely through.

Hades moved forwards to help Rayne but stopped when she looked at him, feeling his breath go still in his chest at the look she gave him now.

Hades stared at Rayne in shock for her emerald eyes were practically glowing and her pupils had gone into slits like that of a large cat he had hunted many seasons ago.

Rayne staggered slightly before she began to slowly rock from side to side as her arms dangled in front of her, her mind nearly gone in the haze of agony, if Hades fought her now she could very well kill him.

Hades walked to the training room doors and locked them before he turned back to Rayne and stepped back onto the mat before in an instant he charged her.

Rayne rushed forwards, charging at Hades as well but at the last second she flipped over his head, curling her talons as she sank them into his lower back and continued to flip as she dragged the talons up to his shoulders.

Hades roared in agony but in that instant Rayne was there again and smashed her metal fist into his mandible, breaking it as well before she dug her talons into his shoulders and smashed him down into her knee, locking the breath in his lungs before she backhanded him hard.

Hades staggered and fell to one knee as Rayne began to mumble incoherently begging the pain to stop. Hades panted harshly as he looked over at Rayne and forced himself to his feet as blood poured down his back, "Rayne."

Rayne hissed at Hades again and he stopped before taking a deep breath and he let it out before he slid into a smooth kneel, outturning his hip as he bowed his head, tilting it forwards slightly in the utter form of submission.

Hades stiffened when Rayne slammed her foot into his hip, causing his pelvis to nearly crack under the force of it but he kept his body relaxed.

Rayne panted softly, trying to shake away the agony as she looked down at her blood cover claws, noting that Hades's neon green blood mixed quite well with her crimson blood before she collapsed to her knees in front of him and leaned back on her legs, very nearly collapsing back.

Hades went from the form of utter submission to carefully cradling Rayne's slumping form to where she could sit up, "Make…it…stop." Hades carefully moved closer to Rayne before her eyes pinned him to place again, "Please…" Hades began to purr, trying to soothe Rayne before her claws dug into his shoulders and she pulled his face close to hers, "Make…it…stop." Hades remained still but replied, "Make what stop Rayne?"

Rayne whimpered softly causing Hades to move forwards and cradle Rayne gently against his chest before she hissed, "The pain…Hades I can't…I can't take it." Hades nodded, "This will hurt but it might stop the pain."

Rayne nodded before Hades smashed his fist into her jaw, knocking her unconscious before he swiftly picked her up and carried her back to the med bay, "_Tar'rak! Tar'rak!_"

Tar'rak rushed into the room before he saw Rayne's extremely deep injuries and immediately rushed forwards, pulling her from Hades's arms as he scrambled to stop the blood loss.

Tar'rak gently lay Rayne on a med table before he snapped, "_Get over here Hades!_" Hades immediately moved to the healer's side, "_Here. Grab her arm there! Pauk! She's torn through a pauk-de artery! Clamp her arm tightly. Stop the blood flow!_"

The panic in Tar'rak's voice had him moving instantly to obey as he wrapped his hand around Rayne's upper arm and gripped her before he noticed that the blood pouring out of her arm had slowed as Tar'rak immediately attached tubes to her arm.

Hades moved slightly as Tar'rak moved closer to him and began to clamp the wounds in Rayne's arm and began to sew the wounds up, making sure that the punctured artery would be able to hold until he could get the healing serum injected into her.

Tar'rak pulled out the restraints and clicked them over Rayne's throat, shoulders, elbows, wrists, hips, knees, and ankles in a full restraint lock down before slamming the healing serum into her thigh and injected it.

Tar'rak stepped back as Rayne's eyes snapped open before Hades quickly sound proofed the room just seconds as Rayne's agonized scream filled the room and her body writhed in the restraints.

Rayne sobbed as her body continued to jerk in the restraints before she hissed at Hades, "You said…you would…make it…stop!"

Hades moved forwards instantly and gently pet her hair as he lowered his head to rest his forehead against hers and began to purr and she slowly began to relax.

Hades continued to gently pet Rayne's hair as he saw tears streaming down her face out of the corner of his eye only to feel her stiffen again as her jaws locked but a choked cry escaped.

Hades looked down to see that Tar'rak had injected her with another healing serum and kicked up his purring.

Rayne sighed in relief when the pain finally stopped and slid into sleep with a soft groan of relief. Hades continued to purr to Rayne throughout the night, keeping her calm when she began to rouse and sending her back into sleep with his purrs.

Hades blinked when Tar'rak placed a hand on his shoulder, "_We need to see to your wounds as well. She raked you very deeply._" Hades looked down at Rayne's peaceful face and nodded, moving away from her before he was injected with the healing serum as well.

Hades clamped his inner mouth shut and clenched his mandibles over it to keep his roar of pain firmly locked away so Rayne could continue sleeping peacefully.

Hades panted softly when the pain finally stopped and he moved over beside Rayne again, purring to her as she continued to sleep, not even noticing when Tar'rak began to clean the blood from his back. Rayne awoke with a soft groan only to hear a purr kick up a notch before she opened her eyes wearily to see Hades but thankfully there was no pain in her body.

Rayne shifted a bit in the restraints before Hades released them and she slowly sat up with a sigh before Hades began to gently rub her back. Rayne's head turned slightly when she heard the med bay doors open before Azure Eyes rushed into the room but seeing her exhausted gaze he carefully crawled onto the med table and lay his head against his mother's stomach as she gently pat his head.

Bloody Talon followed closely after Azure Eyes before he smiled when he saw that Rayne was sitting up and was coherent, "How do you feel Rayne?" Rayne sighed, "Sick, tired, and sore." Rayne blinked when her stomach suddenly growled, startling Azure Eyes before she smirked, "And hungry too."

Rayne leaned back on her elbows before she carefully lay flat against the table again, moving her arm when Azure Eyes cuddled up to her side and lay his head on her chest.

Rayne placed a hand to her head only to flinch slightly when cool metal touched her skin before she looked up to see the dried blood on her metal gloves and her eyes widened, "So that wasn't a dream." Rayne grabbed hold of Tar'rak's arm as he walked by and he went still before looking down at her, "_I'm sorry. If I hurt you._"

Tar'rak stared at Rayne in shock, utterly floored that a high ranking huntress would apologize for unknowingly attacking him but he lowered his head slightly, "_You did not hurt me Rayne. Merely knocked me unconscious. I am glad to see that you are doing much better._"

Rayne chuckled before her hand slid carefully off of Tar'rak's shoulder and she was going to let it just dangle over the side but her hand fell and rested against something.

Rayne looked over to see Hades, looking a little worse for wear but she nodded to him, she would thank him later however not wanting to embarrass him by the hug she had planned for him.

After a half hour of talking Tar'rak noticed that Rayne was becoming exhausted again but thankfully during that time Bloody Talon had managed to get her to eat something even though she was attached to a protein-sugar drip.

Tar'rak gently shooed the Elder and Azure Eyes out and they promised to come back by later before he headed further back into the med bay to finish working on some things.

Rayne looked over at Hades and gently ran her talons over the deep scars on his shoulders, causing him to look up at her before she managed to force herself to sit up and twisted to where she faced Hades.

Hades watched Rayne carefully worried that she might fall either back or forwards before to his surprise she leaned forwards, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him gently to her chest, "I'm sorry Hades. I hurt you more than I did anyone else. I'm sorry."

Hades sat frozen in shock for but a moment before he placed his hand on Rayne's lower back and hugged her closer to him, rubbing the flat of his forehead against her chest and stomach as she rested her head carefully on his hair.

Hades shivered when he felt Rayne's claws slide coyly over the back of his neck before she went still and relaxed her arms and hands so rather than sliding from the embrace, her arms remained limply draped over his shoulders.

Hades growled softly and pulled Rayne to him even tighter, ignoring her gasp of surprise before her arms slowly wrapped around his shoulders, "Hades, did I scare you?"

Hades refused to comment but hugged Rayne to him tighter, that night he had not fear for himself otherwise he would have never put himself in such a position as to have his head and spine ripped out.

However when he had seen what Rayne had done to herself his heart had nearly stopped, and from the look in her clouded eyes she very easily could have accidentally killed herself just to make the pain stop and that alone had Hades trembling in her arms.

Rayne knew her answer when Hades began to tremble and pulled him to her tightly, purring softly as she hoped it would calm him just as it had calmed her.

Rayne blinked feeling the gentle brush of Hades's mandibles against her sides before she realized that he had practically just kissed her on the stomach, albeit it was a Yautja kiss but it was still a kiss.

Rayne went still at Hades's now blatant show of affection but shook her head, surely he was just stressed at the moment and would never admit that what had just happened occurred but still she smiled and hugged him all the firmer.

Rayne finally grew tired of the hug and slumped slightly against Hades causing him to carefully lay her back on the table and he covered her with the large fur before she held out her hand.

Hades looked at Rayne's hand for but a moment before he gently grabbed it and held it as he sat back down. Hades purred to Rayne softly before he lay his upper body against the med table, resting his head on his arms before he felt Rayne gently place her arm over his back and slid into a blissful slumber with Rayne following soon after.

Bloody Talon walked into the med bay an hour later to find Hades asleep with his upper body lying on the med bay as the rest of him remained seated and Rayne lay on her back with her arm over Hades's shoulder.

Bloody Talon smiled before Tar'rak walked in, carrying another fur blanket for Hades only to bow when he saw Bloody Talon.

Bloody Talon nodded in acknowledgement before he motioned for Tar'rak to continue and Tar'rak carefully draped the fur over Hades's slumbering form before walking over to Bloody Talon's side, "_It has been quite a while since he has slept and if he did sleep it was a mere fifteen minutes. He has hardly left her side and has barely eaten. I had planned for him to take Rayne to the mess hall tomorrow so both could get something to eat. Rayne's red blood cell levels are finally back to normal and thankfully her muscular tissue shows no signs of degradation and are still at max capacity. However she has suffered quite a tremendous amount of pain, stress, and trauma. It may take her a little while to function properly again and she will still be weak. I have had to give her trace injections of the healing serum to repair all the damage she done to her arm. She had to be injected with the healing serum twice in one day and back to back when she tore open her arm. I believe I inadvertently maxed out her pain tolerance by giving her all those drips. I still know very little about oomans and with Rayne I'm having to guess on most of the things that she needs which may in fact not be what she needs at all._"

Bloody Talon nodded, understanding that despite the fact that Tar'rak was an excellent Yautja medic he still had quite a bit to learn about their much smaller ooman clan member before he clapped his hand on his shoulder, "_ I have faith in you Tar'rak. Just see to it that she gets well and strong again._"

Tar'rak nodded before Bloody Talon turned to take his leave, gently running his claws over Rayne's face in apology for the state she was in, as if he had let her down.

Tar'rak sighed as Bloody Talon finally left but headed back to further study up on Rayne's anatomy and her unique blood.


	29. Chapter 29

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 29: Back in the Med Bay

A/N: Read and Review!

Hades came to feeling someone gently petting his large forehead and began to purr before he opened his eyes to see that the table Rayne had been lying on was set up to where she was sitting up comfortably.

Hades sat up carefully and Rayne relaxed back against the raised bed before she saw Azure Eyes rush in and she smiled before Hades scooped him up and placed him beside his mother.

Rayne hugged Azure Eyes to her and he rested his head against her chest and purred as she gently pet his head and rubbed his back at the same time as Bloody Talon sat down.

Rayne blinked when another pup rushed into the room and scrambled up onto her bed before she recognized him as Ember Talon's son, "Hello Carbon Claw."

Carbon Claw purred as Ember Talon walked into the room, bowing her head slightly to the elder before she walked over to Rayne, "How do you feel?" Rayne sighed softly, "Better now thank you." Ember Talon gently pat Rayne on the head and sat down as Bloody Talon pulled up a chair for her as Rayne smirked, "Wow. I feel loved."

Ember Talon chuckled as they all began to visit with Rayne who was greatly enjoying their company. After a few hours of visiting Hades gently lifted Rayne up into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and carried her to the mess hall where instantly many of the young bloods surged up to greet Rayne and she patiently greeted quite a few of them before Hades snarled and began to barrel his way through the young bloods, "Get out of my way! The female needs food! And get me some too!" A couple young bloods moved to obey as Hades sat down and carefully set Rayne beside him, holding out an arm behind her to keep her steady as the young bloods placed trays of meat in front of them and Rayne began to eat.

Hades watched as Rayne devoured over 5 lbs of meat which for her was quite a lot but her color was steadily recovering.

Hades finished his meat as well before he carefully picked Rayne up and she leaned against him as he carried her out of the mess hall.

Hades gently lay Rayne back on the med table as she sighed softly, "Man I need a shower." Rayne blinked hearing Tar'rak's voice come from further back, "_Unless you want to take one with Hades. I suggest you hold off on that idea for a while. You may be recovering but you're still not fully recovered yet._"

Rayne nodded quickly leaning back against the table before Azure Eyes snuggled up to her side and she purred softly, pulling the fur up onto his shoulder as she curled onto her side with a soft groan that immediately had Hades and Azure Eyes looking at her.

Rayne smiled gently at their worried faces, "I'm alright. Just stiff is all." Hades and Azure Eyes nodded and relaxed before he stood, "I will be back. I need to get something." Rayne nodded as she stretched carefully before relaxing again as Azure Eyes curled up against her stomach.

Rayne gasped softly in surprise when she was lifted up before she was placed in Tar'rak's arms as she held onto Azure Eyes. Rayne blinked in surprise before Hades began to pile some of the furs from her own bed onto the med table and she smiled softly before she was gently set back on the table and sighed in relief when she didn't feel the cold, hard metal beneath her back before Hades gently covered her up with another fur.

Rayne sighed softly, "I'm getting tired of always being stuck in here." Hades gently pat Rayne's head, "Do not worry. You will not be stuck in here for much longer but you will be assigned a caretaker for a little while."

Rayne sighed in annoyance but nodded, agreeing for the time being as she nuzzled Azure Eye's head and he purred softly before Rayne stiffened, feeling a needle slid into her hip, "_It's just antibiotics Rayne. These might be a little more aggressive than you are used to but if they mess up they will fix it themselves._"

Rayne nodded before Tar'rak pulled the needle out of her thigh and carefully rubbed the spot that he had injected the antibiotics into before he threw the needle away.

Rayne only had to stay in the med bay for another week before she was finally released and Hades scooped her up, furs and all and carried her back to her quarters.

Rayne smiled happily as Hades carefully set her in her bed before she looked up at him, "So who is going to be stuck babysitting me?" Hades chuckled, "Elder Bloody Talon was going to have one of his _Aseigan _look after you but seeing as you didn't know them I figured you would be a little more comfortable with me looking after you."

Rayne nodded in agreement before she began to unbraid her hair and pull out the bands being extremely careful not to cut her hair with the gloves before she smirked and took them off.

Rayne carefully crawled out of the bed before she stood and headed to the bathroom, grabbing a clean loincloth and top as she did so.

Rayne sighed in relief as she was finally able to take a shower and washed what blood had remained on her body off as well as scrubbed her hair thoroughly.

Rayne walked out several minutes later completely dry and dressed before she grabbed a large bone brush and began to brush her hair.

Hades helped Rayne braid her hair and band it as well before he sat down in a large chair as she began to go through several stretches to loosen up her muscles before he noted the pained look when she tried to stretch her shoulders.

Hades stood and placed his hand on Rayne's chest before he placed his hand on her back and pushed gently, blinking when her back crackled and snapped under his hand.

Rayne gasped softly as her back popped before she sighed in relief as the pain finally faded and Hades moved his hands before she nodded in thanks and popped her neck and lower back.

Rayne went through a few light exercises to get the blood flowing before she went back to her careful stretching.

Rayne blinked when darkness crossed over her vision and with a sigh she sat down before lying down on her side as Hades stood, "Rayne, are you alright?" Rayne nodded, "I should be. My vision just blacked out."

Hades watched Rayne carefully and after a couple minutes she pushed herself to her feet, "Well. At least I know my limits now." Rayne slid down into her large fur bed smiling softly at the soft furs before Azure Eyes jumped in.

Rayne smiled before she looked up at her adoptive Yautja father who smiled down at her, "It is good to see that you are now recovering." Rayne nodded, "Yeah. I should be okay in a week or two." Bloody Talon blinked in surprise, "So soon? You've been out for nearly a month." Rayne shrugged, "I will recover. Um…would you mind… if I called you… father?" Bloody Talon smiled, purring like a maniac, "No. I would not mind."

Rayne nodded before to her surprise Blood Talon climbed down into the bed and gently nuzzled the side of her head before he stood and walked out of the room, easily climbing out of her bed.

Rayne noted Hades settling down in a chair before she shook her head, "No. You can lay here." Rayne scooted over, pulling Azure Eyes with her, leaving plenty of room for Hades and with a sigh he lay down in her bed, pulling a fur up to his shoulder before he slid into sleep.

Rayne stayed awake a few minutes longer, listening to Hades's comforting purr before she slid into sleep.

Rayne awoke with Hades purring right next to her ear as she lay on her back with her left arm draped over her stomach and her right arm thrown out to the side for Azure Eyes to sleep on before she sighed softly, causing Hades to awaken and look up at her.

However Rayne didn't notice as she carefully leaned forwards, resting a hand to her head and rubbing the back of her neck with her now free hand.

Rayne jumped when Hades pushed her hand to the side and carefully began to rub the back of her neck, reining in his great strength so as not to snap her neck like a toothpick.

Hades blinked when Rayne leaned back slightly against his hand but continued to gently rub the back of her neck before she relaxed and he released her.

Rayne popped her neck and it popped with a sickening, grinding, crunch that had even Hades wincing before she sighed in relief as her headache went away.

Rayne went to climb out of her bed only to have Hades slide a hand under her foot and he pushed her up out of the bed as she looked down at him in surprise.

Rayne hopped off of Hades's hand and landed on her feet outside of the bed as Hades climbed out as well but she merely reclined in one of her chairs so he sat down in one as well, "So I take it that the Dragon Nebula clan has left?" Hades nodded, "Yes, thankfully." Rayne shrugged, "Well at the very least they learned to stop judging us humans by our appearance and that we may look frail but can be extremely strong." Hades nodded, "You gave them much to think about and were respectful while doing it. They will return that respect out of honor should we run across them again." Rayne chuckled, "And if not I could always have fun kicking their asses again."

Hades couldn't help but chuckle at Rayne's combative nature but dipped his head slightly in respect to it and to her.

The ooman had proven herself to him that she was indeed very strong and had enough courage to make even the most seasoned Yautja warrior quail in fear.

Hades went quiet for a few moments, contemplating on a fact that he had just discovered. Hades rarely ever thought of Rayne as an ooman anymore, rather he thought of her more as a female Yautja everyday.

As much as Hades hated Rayne before he couldn't help but feel attracted to her now, a fact that he managed to successfully keep hidden from her but was starting to have trouble with a few of the more alert senior hunters.


	30. Chapter 30

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 30: L'ulij-bpe Yaujta

A/N: Whoo! Thirty chapters! I can't believe I've made this many. Thanks definitely goes to all the readers for keeping the story alive when I wanted to just go ahead and delete it all. Much love everybody! Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Rayne sat fiddling with a braid before Hades gently nudged her, "May I touch you?" Rayne looked over at Hades in shock before she slid her feet to the floor and leaned forwards on them, using her arms before she shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Hades slowly reached forwards and brushed his hand carefully over Rayne's neck, nervously petting her with her emerald gaze looking at him but as if sensing this she closed her eyes.

Hades gently caressed the side of Rayne's face before he slid his hand down her arm, feeling her skin seemingly for the first time, "_Pyode_." Hades flushed slightly before he saw Rayne smirk though her eyes remained closed, "Is that not why you call us _Pyode Amedha_?"

Hades purred softly before he leaned forwards, brushing his mandibles against the side of Rayne's face and though she stiffened in surprise she did not pull away or open her eyes as Hades rested his forehead against her own much smaller one.

A soft purr sounded before it was quickly choked off but Hades began to purr as well and he saw Rayne smile softly before she slowly opened her eyes and he gently pulled his mandibles away from her face and rubbed his forehead against hers before he moved back.

Rayne continued to look at Hades curiously before she shrugged and leaned back in the chair again before she spotted Hades rubbing his shoulder and smirked, "On your knees Yautja."

Hades immediately moved to obey the female, for once not stubbornly refusing but he was seeing Rayne as a Yautja female and no male ever wanted to refuse a female's orders.

He'd be lucky to get away with his genitals still attached.

Rayne stood, pushing Hades onto his stomach before she straddled his large hips and began to massage his back, feeling his entire body relax under her hands as a low groan reached her ears.

Rayne kneaded every knot and stiff muscle out of Hades's back and by the time she was through he was purring in contentment, "I told you I would return the favor."

Hades nodded as Rayne half stood and he rolled onto his back before she sat down again, straddling his hips as he looked at her in astonishment before dismissing it.

Rayne looked down at Hades for a few minutes more before she stood and sat down in her chair again as Hades stood and sat down in the chair opposite of her.

Rayne paused for a moment before she stood and gathered up the blood soaked metal gloves and a damp cloth before she began to scrub the blood off of her gloved talons.

Rayne glanced over at the scars on Hades's shoulders before she reached over and traced the scars with her fingertips, "I'm still sorry." Hades shrugged, "They will make for a good story to tell."

Rayne sighed again before she leaned back and finished cleaning her gloves only to hear her stomach growl.

Rayne set the gloves aside before she walked over and picked Azure Eyes up out of the bed and set him on his feet before she walked out of the room with Hades following close behind her.

Rayne staggered slightly and felt Hades's hand in between her shoulders and Azure Eyes's hands on her waist as both kept her from falling.

Rayne smiled and thanked them both before she continued to head to the mess hall. Rayne sat down as Azure Eyes crawled into her lap and she purred as she nuzzled her head against his.

Rayne looked around to find very few Yautja awake at such an early hour. Rayne felt a tap on her shoulder and turned only to have a heavy fist smash into her jaw.

Rayne yelped as she was thrown to the floor and Azure Eyes fell from her lap but before she could recover the Yautja threw her over his shoulder and rushed out of the room.

Hades walked back with a large tray of meat to find Azure Eyes unconscious on the floor and Rayne missing. Hades threw the meat to the side and rushed to Azure Eyes' side and gently shook the pup awake, "What happened?!" Azure Eyes shifted in pain, "Someone hit mother and took off with her."

Hades snarled before he scooped Azure Eyes up and rushed to Ember Talon's room, dropping him off as he let out a hunting roar that echoed through the ship.

Rayne came to still over a Yautja's shoulder but she couldn't recognize his markings. Rayne bit hard on the skin on top of her wrist and managed to make a large cut that began to drip with blood and she made sure that it didn't drip on the Yautja or the cloth she was covered with.

Rayne grunted as she was thrown onto the ground and pulled the cloth off of her to look up at an unknown Yautja before she smirked, "_Are you L'ulij-bpe? (Mad, Crazy)_"

The male ignored her to grab something from his back and before she could react he slammed his combispear through her shoulder, pinning her to the floor.

Rayne's scream echoed through the room before she snarled, "As if I don't have enough _pauk-de _wounds! _Ell-osde pauk-de S'yuit-de!_ (You fucking coward!)"

The male growled and began to approach Rayne but with a hiss fire erupted around her body and she blasted him back with fire and smashed him through the metal door.

Rayne took in as much air as she could before she locked her diaphragm and let out a scream that seemed to echo through the halls of the ship.

Rayne heard several roars of rage before she smirked at the Yautja struggling to get to his feet, "You are so dead."

Hades rushed towards the sound of Rayne's scream, rage sparking hot and deadly before Ice Saber rushed out of his room and began to run at Hades's side, easily keeping up with the much larger hunter seeing as Ice Saber was actually an inch taller.

Hades froze when he saw Rayne pinned to the ground with a combispear through her shoulder and a large male on top of her but she managed to kick him off of her and snapped, "Fucking help me! I can't keep him off with just one arm!"

Hades and Ice Saber roared in absolute rage and rushed forwards, barreling into the male. Bloody Talon rushed into the room a mere minute behind Hades and Ice Saber, seeing that they had managed to subdue the male though he did look a little worse for wear.

Bloody Talon barked sharply and Hades and Ice Saber froze in mid-swing and straightened before Bloody Talon rushed to Rayne's side and kneeled beside her to find that she was alright save for the bruise on her jaw and the combispear through her shoulder.

Bloody Talon barked again at Hades and Ice Saber and they immediately moved to Rayne's side before Bloody Talon pulled the combispear out as Rayne let out a choked cry.

Hades scooped Rayne up into his arms and clamped his hand over the front of Rayne's shoulder as Ice Saber clamped his hand over the back of Rayne's shoulder and both began to run in perfect step to the med bay.


	31. Chapter 31

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 31: Myth of the Phoenix

A/N: Read and Review pretty please! It tends to make me upload faster. ;-)

Rayne lay on the med table, recovering from the healing serum before she motioned Ice Saber over as Hades spoke with Tar'rak and he obeyed, moving instantly to her side before she hooked an arm around his neck and he lifted her carefully and held her against his chest.

Hades turned before he saw Ice Saber holding Rayne and moved to her side, "Are you alright?" Rayne nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. No worries. What happened to the male?" Ice Saber growled softly, "He has been dealt with." Rayne nodded slightly before her eyes widened, "Azure Eyes?! He was sitting in my lap!" Hades gently calmed Rayne, "He is fine. He's got a bit of a headache but all in all is unharmed."

Rayne relaxed in Ice Saber's arms before she smirked at Hades, "Some protector?" Hades bowed his head slightly in shame before Rayne placed a hand on his shoulder, "You can't protect me from everything Hades. I'm going to have to fight for myself." Rayne tugged gently on Ice Saber's shoulder, "Take me to Ember Talon's room please."

Ice Saber nodded and turned as Hades moved to his side and they both headed to Ember Talon's room.

Rayne knocked on Ember Talon's door only to blink when the door was thrown open and she was pulled out of Ice Saber's arms and crushed against Ember Talon in a hug.

Rayne grunted as her ribs creaked before she smiled and hugged Ember Talon as well before she was released and carefully set back on her feet.

Rayne's legs buckled and she sat down hard but didn't mind as she held out her arms as her son rushed forwards with a distressed trill.

Rayne hugged Azure Eyes to her and purred soothingly as Ice Saber stood awkwardly at the door of Ember Talon's room.

Rayne curled around Azure Eyes before she motioned for Ice Saber to pick her up and he obeyed after Ember Talon nodded, giving him permission to enter.

Ice Saber carefully lifted Rayne as she curled around her pup to keep him balanced on her chest before he carefully walked back out of the room and handed her to Hades who nodded in thanks.

Rayne leaned against Hades as he nodded in thanks to Ice Saber who nodded as well and headed off to his own room.

Hades carried Rayne to her room and carefully set her in her chair before they looked over at the door hearing a knock on it, "Enter."

Rayne nodded when Bloody Talon walked in carrying two large trays of meat before he set them down on a large table, "I figured you would be hungry."

Rayne nodded in thanks as the meat was set in her lap and began to devour it most eagerly, making sure to share some with Azure Eyes.

Hades gave half of his meat to Rayne as well and she nodded in thanks before she devoured it as well.

Bloody Talon gently ran a clawed finger over her new scar that sunk in just slightly on her right shoulder and sighed softly, "I'll see you tomorrow pup."

Rayne nodded as Bloody Talon grabbed the empty meat trays and headed out the door with them before Rayne began to inspect Azure Eyes' head to make sure no damage had been done to it when he had fallen.

Rayne blinked when she felt Hades brush over the large scar on her shoulder before he lowered his head and rested his forehead against her arm.

Rayne looked over at Hades before she smiled and rested her head against his own, "Hades I don't blame you for anything." Hades let out a soft trill, "I was supposed to protect you. I failed to do so."

Rayne sighed before she grabbed Hades's jaw and forced him to look at her, "You did nothing wrong. You were getting me the food I needed. I should have been more aware of my surroundings instead of being so relaxed as I was."

Hades stared into Rayne's emerald green eyes before he sighed and was about to say something only to have Rayne stand and hug him to her chest. Hades went still in shock before he felt Azure Eyes hug him around the leg but found his arms already moving and wrapped them tightly around Rayne's petite frame, nearly crushing her to him as he began to purr.

Rayne comforted Hades as best she could before she released him and scooped Azure Eyes up into her arms and kneeled beside the bed before she leaned down to place him into the bed.

Hades blinked when Rayne's hair slid forwards showing a bird made of fire tattooed onto her back, "What is that?" Rayne blinked before she looked over her shoulder and smirked, "It's called a Phoenix. That was my nickname for quite some time." Hades cocked his head to the side, "I have never seen such a creature." Rayne chuckled, "And you probably never will. It's just ooman myth is all. The legend goes that pretty much when it comes time for the Phoenix to die it is burned by its own fire only to rise up from the ashes reborn anew. It holds a good meaning for me. A trial by fire only to be born anew. I went through hell on that planet and then I was somehow pulled in with you guys."

Hades nodded as Rayne climbed down into the bed and lay down beside Azure Eyes before they slid into sleep, leaving Hades to his own devices.

Hades flipped open his wrist computer and began to go through all the information it had about phoenix's showing that they were indeed mythological creatures for out of all the millennia of hunting no Yautja had ever seen or hunted one.

Hades closed his wrist computer and rubbed his aching hands, he had dealt quite the blows to the bad blood who had attacked Rayne and his hands were not appreciative.

Hades sighed and stood before he walked over to Rayne's bed and carefully lay down closest to the edge of the wall and slid into sleep as the lights dimmed of their own accord.


	32. Chapter 32

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 32: Catch me if you can

A/N: Read and Review pretty pretty please!

Rayne awoke hearing a soft knock on her door and sat up seeing Hades still lying asleep but she jumped out of the bed and pulled herself up before she walked over to the door and it opened to reveal Ice Saber.

Rayne smiled up at Ice Saber before she walked out of the room as he smiled down at her, "I was wondering how you were doing?" Rayne shrugged, "I'm fine. I feel a bit shaky but it's all good." Ice Saber nodded and gently poked at the scar on Rayne's arm and she chuckled, "It doesn't hurt. Where were you heading?" Ice Saber straightened before replying, "To the _kehrite_. Would you like to join me?"

Rayne nodded before Ice Saber kneeled and offered his shoulder as Rayne chuckled but she climbed up onto his offered knee and sat on his shoulder as his hand rested lightly over her knees.

Ice Saber carefully stood before he headed to the _kehrite, _ducking at times so Rayne wouldn't hit anything. Ice Saber walked into the mostly empty _kehrite_ and gently set Rayne on a large bench before he began to go through his stretches to make sure he didn't tear any muscles, a fact that Hades had pointed out when he tried to go full out into training without stretching.

Ice Saber faltered a couple times as he saw Rayne watching him intently before she shook her head, "That's not going to help you much. That's Yautja stretching which is basically just warming up the muscles just enough to do some serious damage. Here. Come on. I'll show you how to do it the proper way."

Ice Saber nodded and watched as Rayne carefully walked over before she began to go through several stretches all of them were slow yet fluid as she transferred from one to another, "Now, follow with me. If you just watch I'll be doing all of this for nothing."

Ice Saber nodded and began to go through the stretches with Rayne, faltering over some but she always immediately fixed his stance before returning back to the stretches, "It takes a lot longer than you guys usually do yours but it helps a whole lot more in the long run."

Rayne twisted slowly into a back bend, watching Ice Saber do the same though his arms nearly gave out when all of his weight came onto them but he managed to catch himself, "Alright. This is where it gets tricky. Try and walk your hands towards your feet. You'll be stretching you torso, back, and arms for this one."

Ice Saber obeyed and moved slowly, one hand at a time towards his feet until he couldn't move anymore and stayed trembling slightly in the same position. Rayne looked over at Ice Saber, "You do very well. Most can't get that far back. Pretty soon you'll be able to do this."

Ice Saber looked over to see Rayne walk past her feet to where her legs rested against her shoulders and his eyes widened in shock before she lowered her stomach to the ground and allowed her feet to slide over her back.

Rayne slid her knee under Ice Saber's middle back and succeeded in taking most of his weight before he looked over at her, "Now try and walk back again. I'll hold your weight so don't worry."

Ice Saber nodded and slowly walked backwards until his talon tips touched the back of his feet and he let out a soft grunt before Rayne tapped his stomach slightly, feeling his muscles strained to the max before she nodded, "Okay. Walk back slowly until you're straightened out most of the way and then I'll move my leg."

Ice Saber nodded and walked forwards to where he was comfortable before Rayne slid her leg out from underneath his back and he slowly lay on the ground. Rayne chuckled softly, "You're back will be pretty mad at you for a little bit but it'll straighten out."

Ice Saber nodded as he lay on his back with his muscles aching and his spine feeling like it had nearly been ripped out but after a few minutes the pain eased and he opened his eyes to see Rayne sitting patiently beside him and went to sit up but she shook her head, "Take your time. If you don't you'll do more damage than anything else."

Ice Saber nodded and relaxed again, waiting for the pain to go away before he slowly stood before Rayne walked behind him and patted him carefully on the spine before she nodded, "Alright then. Now we can do some real training. Hades may teach you the basics of Yautja fighting but I'm two feet shorter than you and probably weigh six hundred pounds less but I can still kick your ass. So I'll show you some of my own fighting style."

Ice Saber nodded eagerly as Rayne began to teach him the stances and attacks and slowly the hours ticked by.

Rayne blinked when her wrist computer beeped loudly and she paused before she flicked it open to see an urgent message only to see that it was Hades asking where she was.

Rayne chuckled before she sent her reply and closed the computer before she and Ice Saber continued to train.

Rayne blocked a punch from Ice Saber, easily deflecting it away from her and up above her head before the heel of her foot hit him directly under the jaw, snapping his head back and he staggered slightly before Rayne relaxed again, "Fighting isn't always about constantly attacking until you've worn your prey out. It's about strategizing and thinking one step ahead of your prey. Don't always attack. Block, dodge, redirect, or simply back away but think before you go through with an attack. Have it all framed out in your mind, how you are going to attack and how your prey is going to respond to that attack."

Ice Saber panted but nodded obediently, "I can't…read your…stances." Rayne nodded, "I know. This is one of my greatest advantages over you. And no I will not tell you how I do it but I will say just relax. This is not a battle for your life it is a simple training exercise. Stop trying so hard and it will come naturally."

Ice Saber nodded before he took his _hiju_ (combat stance, fighting position) again and noted that Rayne stood as always completely relaxed with no sign that she was ready for an attack but he knew now that her looks were extremely deceiving.

Rayne would go from absolute stillness to nothing but a whirl of attacks and go back to absolute stillness before the Yautja she was fighting even knew what the hell was going on.

Ice Saber tried to plot out how to attack in his mind but with Rayne there were to many variables to come up with her response attacks so he went through with his own.

Ice Saber lunged forwards, slashing at Rayne who ducked and twisted away at the last second and punched his shoulder hard, causing it to go limp at his side before she kicked him in the back side and he staggered forwards and looked back to see her already in her relaxed state.

Ice Saber rubbed his numb shoulder before he lashed out with a kick but Rayne sidestepped it only to have him plant his hand firmly in between her shoulder blades and he began to push her down.

Rayne knew she wouldn't be able to match Ice Saber in a show of blatant strength, not when she wanted to keep how strong she really was hidden away so she twisted her arm backwards and smashed it into the crook of his elbow, causing his arm to buckle before Rayne twisted and grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the ground.

Ice Saber looked up to see Rayne smiling at him with pride, "Well done. Very well done actually. You did a move that I didn't expect." Ice Saber smiled as well, glad to be praised before Hades burst in holding Azure Eyes, "What in Paya's name are you doing?!" Rayne blinked in surprise before she pointed down at Ice Saber, "Teaching him how to fight. Why? Is that a bad thing?" Hades sighed before he gently set Azure Eyes down on a bench, "You just got badly injured yesterday and today you run off and I find you in the _kehrite_." Rayne blinked before she sighed, "Ah. Did I worry you?" Hades snorted before Rayne's eyes darkened slightly, "Well you can just take a seat or get lost. I'm busy here and I don't have time to put up with you pouting because I didn't tell you where I was going."

Hades bit back a growl of annoyance before he looked over at Ice Saber who nodded and rolled away to the side before Hades lunged forwards, wrapping an arm around Rayne's waist, pinning her arms to her side as she snapped, "What the _pauk?_! Put me down!"

Rayne struggled in Hades' arm but his freaking arm was like a steel band. Rayne growled as she struggled to get loose before she smirked and kicked Hades hard in the thigh, smashing into the pressure point dead on with her heel and with a roar he collapsed to the floor.

Rayne laughed as she rolled out from underneath him, "Try and catch me now you overgrown lizard!" Rayne scooped Azure Eyes up into his arms as he squealed in delight before she took off down the halls. Hades snarled, "_Pauk!_ Ice Saber go after her! I can't move my damn leg!"

Ice Saber nodded and rushed after Rayne though the ooman was quite swift and kept ahead of him. Rayne snapped when she saw Ice Saber, "No fair! No ganging up on me!"

Rayne leapt over one table and slid under another before she rolled to her feet again and continued to run as Azure Eyes laughed madly against her chest.

Rayne yelped when Hades burst out of a room but ducked under his clawed hand and twisted, climbing over a hapless unblooded Yautja like a tree and leapt off his shoulder as he staggered into the wall, thankfully getting out of the way of the two blooded males barreling after the female.

Rayne laughed as she continued to dodge and outrun both Hades and Ice Saber only to yelp when Bloody Talon suddenly popped out of nowhere and held out his arms.

Rayne twisted sharply to where her back slammed into Bloody Talon's chest rather than her chest for she would have smashed Azure Eyes in between them.

Rayne laughed as Bloody Talon lifted her up as she gasped for air and Azure Eyes laughed madly on her chest.

Bloody Talon chuckled as Ice Saber and Hades ran up, panting sharply for breath and Rayne continued to laugh in delight in his arms.

Rayne panted, finally regaining her breath, "Oh man that was fun!" Ice Saber began to laugh hysterically between breaths, nearly choking before he straightened, "Oh man that was so fun!"

Rayne heard Bloody Talon chuckle as well as Hades glared at her and shook his head. Rayne gently pat Azure Eyes on the back as he finally subsided his laughter before Bloody Talon carefully set Rayne on her feet and pat her back, "You run swiftly pup." Rayne nodded before she set Azure Eyes down and he smiled, "Do it again mother!" Rayne smirked, "Maybe some other time love."

Azure Eyes nodded and climbed up onto Rayne's shoulders, being careful when he sat on her hair but she smiled softly only to yelp when Hades tossed her over her shoulder firefighter style.


	33. Chapter 33

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 33: The Phoenix Revealed

Rayne swiftly caught Azure Eyes's ankle as he fell from her shoulders before she smashed her elbow into Hades's spine and his body arched slightly in pain before she held Azure Eyes out to Ice Saber and he carried him as he followed after Hades.

Rayne yelped as she was thrown into her bed, "Watch it!" Hades growled softly before he grabbed Azure Eyes and gently set him on a chair as he nodded to Ice Saber who wisely backed out of the room.

Rayne climbed out of her bed and walked into the bathroom and pulled off her clothes and took the braids out of her hair.

Rayne turned the shower on and climbed under the waterfall and quickly took her shower and climbed out, pulling on a clean loincloth and top.

Rayne grabbed a large brush and ran it through her thick hair and began to separate and braid her hair before she placed the bands on it.

Rayne slid the Elder's dagger back in her loincloth string before she placed her fang daggers back on and shook her head, having forgotten to point out the Yautja who had made her gloves.

Rayne walked out of the bathroom and pulled on her gloves before she carefully handed Azure Eyes to Hades, sending a message to her father to meet her at the metal works, "Come on Hades. I need to head to the metal workers." Hades nodded, carrying Azure Eyes with him as he followed after Rayne.

Rayne nodded to her adoptive father when she met him at the metal workers before she opened the door, wincing slightly at the heat that roared out before she adjusted to it and walked into the forge room, quickly finding the Yautja she was looking for.

Rayne grabbed the young male as the fire roared up and pulled him back out of the way and steadied him as he staggered before he nodded in thanks only to see the elder.

The young forger immediately kneeled before Bloody Talon nodded and he slowly stood before Rayne held out her hand and he immediately began to check over the gloves, "Work well?" Rayne nodded, "Very well. In fact the Elder was curious to see who had created them for me."

Bloody Talon acknowledged the young forger by calling him by name, a great honor for the young one, "Metal Talon, I am surprised you do such good work for one so young." Metal Talon lowered his head slightly, "I enjoy working. New ideas and things I have not thought of are always a thrill to make. With the huntress being an ooman she opens up more ideas for more weapons that could be adapted to the Yautja. I am already working on a talon glove for the Yautja."

Metal Talon pulled out seemingly metal talons with strings of metal but he carefully slid the metal talons over his own before he situated the thin metal over the bones of his hand and attached the clamp around his wrist.

Metal Talon smirked as he held up the metal talons, "It does give me another reason for my name." Metal Talon wiggled his fingers and the metal over his hand loosened to allow for it to move but remained extremely strong, "It will help in an absolute emergency. I made it to where it was acid resistant. But it can be used in close combat as the huntress uses it."

Bloody Talon nodded before he nudged Hades and Hades held out his hand and Metal Talon pulled off the device and began to put it on Hades's talons.

Hades maneuvered the metal talons covering his own and nodded, "These are very well made." Metal Talon lowered his head slightly, humbled by the fact that the Elder and one of their best hunters was praising his work before the fires roared up behind him but in an instant Rayne had moved behind him and held out her hand to the fire and it was instantly contained and began to sink back down into the forge.

Rayne looked over at the others and smiled at them before she moved back to Metal Talon's side, "Um…maybe you can make them a little more fireproof?" Rayne held up the red glowing gloves before Metal Talon carefully grabbed her wrist and dipped it into a large vat filled with water and the gloves hissed as they were rapidly cooled.

Rayne continued to wiggle her fingers and hands in the icy water before she felt the heat finally die out in the water and lifted them out before Metal Talon carefully pulled off the gloves and checked to find them undamaged before he sighed, " I will see what I can do huntress." Rayne smiled, "Don't feel to bad. I can heat up my hands to rival the heat of the sun but I try and refrain from doing that." Metal Talon nodded, soothed slightly before Rayne sighed, "Actually I'll show you something. So you kind of know who you are dealing with Elder. Rather who you have truly adopted."

Rayne leapt onto Metal Talon's shoulder before she leapt into the forge as the males roared in shock. Fire roared up from the forge before Rayne appeared standing in the middle of the flames before she opened her eyes to reveal them glowing a bright emerald green before her hair flared out behind her and she threw her arms out and the flame took on the form of a phoenix with a melodic screech.

Rayne stood unharmed before she jumped out of the flames and landed in a deep crouch. Rayne stood slowly before she took a deep breath and breathed out flame before she smirked, "This is who I am. I am named Phoenix for a reason. Hades, I told you that the Phoenix was a myth and part of that is true. We just hide behind our human minds so that we cannot be found."

Hades stared at Rayne in awe before she shrugged as she moved forwards, holding her arms out for Azure Eyes and Hades handed him to her as she cuddled him to her chest and he purred at the warmth emanating from his mother.

Rayne smirked when Metal Talon pat her shoulder before she looked up at him, "I will make sure the gloves are as fireproof as I can make them." Rayne nodded in thanks before Bloody Talon cautiously walked forwards and grabbed Rayne's shoulder before he smiled and shook her shoulder, "You never cease to surprise me, daughter." Rayne smiled up at Bloody Talon, "Well I do try, father."

Bloody Talon chuckled before they walked out of the metal forging room as Rayne looked down at her now non-taloned hands and wiggled her fingers before she smirked, " I got so used to having them on that it feels weird without them."

Bloody Talon chuckled as Hades followed quietly behind them, looking at Rayne with a mix of betrayal and rage.

Hades knew that Rayne had been holding back and with that little show in the forge room he was fairly certain that she wasn't really even trying to fight him and that thought angered him more than anything else.

Rayne sensed Hades's irritation and handed Azure Eyes over to Bloody Talon, "Can you watch him for a little while? There's something I need to take care of."

Bloody Talon nodded and walked off with the pup, not bothering to note the tension between his adoptive daughter and Hades.

A/N: Please please please read and review people! Pretty please with sugar and cherries and whip cream and sprinkles on top!


	34. Chapter 34

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 34: Paired Rescue Mission

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I have updated. Went for my vacation in Myrtle Beach, SC. It was awesome. Anyways another chapter is up. Enjoy!

Rayne turned to see Hades glaring down at her, "Now what is it?" Hades hissed, "Do you seek to mock me?" Rayne blinked before she shook her head, "No. I don't." Hades growled as he walked up to Rayne, glowering down at her, "Then why do you not show me the extent of your combat skills? You are treating me like a pup." Rayne looked up at Hades, "And right now you are acting like one. What's the matter? Don't like when things don't go your way or you can't force someone to do as you tell them? Men, it doesn't matter what species you are, you're all the same. Always trying to press your dominance on someone else. I'll warn you now Hades. Don't push me. It may be the last thing you ever do."

Hades growled as Rayne turned to walk away and dug his claws into his hands until his neon blood streamed down onto the floor.

With a snarl Hades grabbed hold of Rayne's shoulder and threw her into the _kehrite_ quickly following her inside to see her getting to her feet as she looked at Hades blankly.

Hades lunged at Rayne, not liking the dead, blank look in her eyes but she dodged and smashed her fist into his side, cracking two of his ribs and before he could even draw a breath to roar she had already grabbed his hip and slammed him onto the mat.

Rayne sighed in annoyance, "I'm not doing this Hades. I'm not going to soothe your ego and wounded pride." Rayne turned, ignoring Hades as she began to walk out of the _kehrite_.

Hades panted carefully, feeling the ache in his cracked ribs before he watched Rayne's braided hair sway slightly to the side and in an instant he had lunged to his feet and grabbed a handful of Rayne's hair, hearing the soft, choked cry that escaped her throat before he rolled her underneath him and bit down over her shoulder carefully.

Rayne froze in utter shock, trying to ignore the pleasurable sensations of having her hair gripped as she lay under Hades, "Let go."

Hades snarled before Rayne hissed and smashed her knee into his stomach before smashing the heel of her hand under his jaw before she rolled him underneath her and leapt away as he groaned in agony.

Rayne sighed and shook her head and turned before she headed back out of the _kehrite_, ignoring Hades as he lay groaning on the ground and she headed back to her room but deciding against it she headed back to the forgers.

Rayne spotted Metal Talon and called him over, having come up with another idea but this time for her hair.

Metal Talon carefully grabbed a thick, crimson braid and slid a metal spike over the tips of her hair, smirking when it seamlessly attached to the band closest to the end of her hair.

Rayne nodded as she looked down at the extremely sharp spike that covered the end of her hair before she smiled up at Metal Talon, "This looks amazing." Metal Talon lowered his head humbly before Rayne reached up and pushed his head up," You don't have to lower your head around me. Unless I'm in a bad mood that is."

Metal Talon chuckled and nodded before he looked over at Rayne, "It will take a little while to shape all of these for your hair and I've already counted all the braids." Rayne nodded, "Can you make the others with like, I don't know. A catch switch? Make them so they can hold in the heat of battle or a training exercise in the _kehrite_ but can come off at a gentle touch. Do you think you can do it?"

Metal Talon nodded, " It will be a challenge but yes. I can do it." Rayne nodded, "Well I'll be waiting for them." Metal Talon nodded, eager to begin working on the spikes for the huntress.

Rayne headed back to her room and leaned against the door for a moment before she turned and the doors slid open as she walked inside, tapping a command to her wrist computer and sent a message to her father.

Hades lay back on the floor of the mat that Rayne had rolled him onto before he slowly sat up to see Blue Claw looking down at him, "Are you stupid?" Hades snarled at Blue Claw who sighed, "You need to figure out your feelings. I know you like Rayne, hell maybe even more but right now you are confused. You are trying to see how strong you are and I will tell you now. You are not strong enough to tame Rayne. Right now you aren't even strong enough to court her for all you are doing is pushing your feelings at her like a pup and confusing you both." Hades sighed, "I don't know what else to do Blue Claw." Blue Claw sighed, "Try not to be such an ass. Treat her with respect and she'll return the favor but keep pushing her and she'll break but not in the way that you want her to. Now go apologize for being so stupid and pray the female forgives you."

Hades nodded and stood only to hear an alarm go off and immediately he leapt to his feet as Blue Claw rushed out of the room with Hades following. Rayne shoved her way to the front of the Yautja to see her father and he immediately leaned down and grabbed her arm, pulling her up onto the mat, "Blue Claw!"

Blue Claw immediately jumped up onto the mat before Bloody Talon waved a hand at the other Yautja and they immediately dispersed.

Hades headed immediately to Rayne's quarters and gathered her weapons and armor as well as her mask before he rushed back to the mat and handed the bundle up to Rayne who looked down at him before she kneeled.

Rayne grabbed hold of her weapons and armor before Hades handed her the thermal netting and she sat down on the edge of the mat and began to put everything on, even allowing Hades to help though he moved warily.

Hades finished attaching Rayne's combispear to her back before he grabbed her mask and she lowered her head and he carefully attached it to her face and whispered softly, "Forgive me." Rayne nodded before she stood and placed her hand on the flat of Hades's forehead before her father urged her to the back of the room, "_We've caught a distress beacon from one of our hunters. He cleared a Kainde Amedha infestation but now risks being discovered by the locals. We need you to get him safely. You'll be taking Blue Claw seeing as he is our best medic aside from Tar'rak._" Rayne nodded as she jogged after her adoptive father as Blue Claw followed behind her, "_Is it on Earth?_" Bloody Talon shook his head, " _No. The locals however are rather hostile and are not appreciative._"

Rayne nodded and jumped into a pod as Blue Claw moved up behind her and both grabbed hold of the small bars, "When you find him set off your beacon. We will be waiting." Rayne nodded, "Have Hades go to the med bay. He's got two cracked ribs."

Bloody Talon blinked in surprise but nodded before he stepped back and jettisoned the pod down to the dark planet below.

Rayne gasped as she came to, leaning her back against Blue Claw's and both had slumped forwards slightly.

Rayne shook her head and stood, quickly nudging Blue Claw awake and pulled him to his feet, steadying him as he staggered before she pulled him after her, immediately heading towards the beacon while activating her cloaking device and a still slightly dazed Blue Claw did the same, "_I'm really going to have to get with father about those damn drop pods. Especially seeing as they knock you out nearly every time._"

Blue Claw chuckled before he followed after the huntress, tracking the beacon of the injured hunter. Rayne heard a soft growl and froze, motioning for Blue Claw to go still and he obeyed before Rayne let out a soft, comforting purr and heard a weak purr in reply.

Rayne grabbed Blue Claw's arm and pulled him forwards before she shoved a large stone aside to see the injured Yautja. Rayne kneeled beside the male as Blue Claw rushed forwards and began to bandage his wounds.

Rayne stood to keep an eye out only to yelp when an arrow smashed into her shoulder. Rayne grunted as she ripped the arrow out of her shoulder armor before she switched the vision in her mask to see the humanoid looking inhabitants of the planet.

Rayne hissed in irritation at the irritating inhabitants but sent out the beacon before she pulled off her mask and hissed, "Get lost!" To Rayne surprise the inhabitants scurried off but she quickly sealed the mask back over her face and lifted the now bandaged male up onto her back before she looked over at Blue Claw, "Come on. Let's get a little higher up."

Blue Claw nodded and followed after Rayne as she climbed further into the jungle, easily carrying the large male's nearly 600 lb frame on her back.

Rayne settled down on a large hill and pulled out an insulation strip from her pack and wrapped the male in it before she leaned back against Blue Claw who had sat down on the other side of the now sleeping male and both leaned over him until their shoulders touched, creating a tent of protection over the male as they waited for their transport.

Rayne kept an eye on the surroundings but the locals did not show up again as the drop ship landed and they were herded up onto the ship as Rayne began to speak with her father about the drop ship.

Rayne nodded as she continued to walk beside her father, both discussing the ideas of the drop ships more protective measures so as not to knock their hapless hunters unconscious.

Rayne continued to walk beside the male who was being carried on a stretcher as she spoke with her father, draping her arm over his own arm to seemingly comfort him and he did purr softly in comfort but choked it off when Rayne looked down at him.

Rayne pulled off her mask and set it against her hip before she smiled down at the male and pat his arm, "How is Hades?" Bloody Talon shrugged, "He's fine. Only his pride is greatly injured." Rayne snorted, "He's lucky that was all that was injured." Bloody Talon smirked before he looked down at Rayne, "Now I know you two don't get along but can you keep an eye on him when he is training the unblooded? He can push a little to hard, but he has an eye for potential. I need you to keep him in line." Rayne nodded, "Yeah. I can do that." Bloody Talon nodded, "Very well. Now go. That pup of yours has been harassing Hades in the med bay ever since you left."

Rayne chuckled as she headed to the med bay, hoping to pick up her pup along the way. Hades sat leaning back against a propped up table playing with Azure Eyes as he sat straddling his waist, yet again contemplating on how Azure Eyes's mother could rile him up so easily and then just toss him aside.


	35. Chapter 35

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 35: Chronic Insomnia

A/N: Read and Review if you would be so kind ladies and gents. Enjoy the chapter.

Hades blinked when the med bay door opened only to see Rayne, "I take it the retrieval was successful?" Rayne nodded, "It was. Azure Eyes I'm sure I taught you to leave the healing in peace. Not go crawling all over them." Azure Eyes lowered his head slightly before Hades pat his head, "I welcomed the company."

Rayne nodded before she made an odd clicking sound in the back of her throat that had Azure Eyes immediately climbing off of Hades and heading to her side. Rayne looked over at Hades, feeling her eyes twinge as she forced her vision to shift into x-ray mode, "Welcome the company may be but those are still cracked. I'll see you tomorrow in the _kehrite._ You train the unblooded and I am to oversee your progress."

Hades bowed his head in acknowledgement before he leaned his head back against the table as Rayne lifted Azure Eyes up onto her hip and carried him out of the room.

Azure Eyes nuzzled his head against his mother's neck and looked up at her, "Mother, are you mad at Father?" Rayne sighed, "His name is Hades and yes. At the moment I am rather cross with him." Azure Eyes nodded, deciding that it would be wiser not to say anything further on the matter, "Did you get the hurt hunter?"

Rayne smirked, "Of course I did. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Azure Eyes shrugged, "I was told that it usually took days to track them down."

Rayne shook her head, "No. That's really only if you want to conceal your ever being there. He was in a rather boggy area so all of our footprints would have filled in right after we moved our feet so it was fairly quick."

Azure Eyes nodded, "Was he badly hurt?"

Rayne shrugged, "A few gashes here and there and a couple broken bones. He'll be fine within a week. Ah Ice Saber. Good to see you."

Ice Saber smiled and bowed slightly to the huntress, "I hear the retrieval was a success. Congratulations huntress."

Rayne nodded as Ice Saber fell into step beside her, sighing wishfully, "If only I could go on a retrieval or hunt."

Rayne smiled up at the albino male and pat his arm, "Who knows. Maybe next time I can request to hunt with you. As for now you must be diligent in your training."

Ice Saber stared at Rayne in shock, to be offered a hunt with such an honored female was every male's dream but as it was he lowered his head gratefully.

Azure Eyes stared up at the pure white male in awe, having only seen him once or twice before he smiled, "You're really big." Ice Saber smiled at Rayne's pup, "Who knows. One day you may be bigger than I am pup."

Azure Eyes chittered excitedly before Rayne pat Ice Saber's shoulder and headed off to her room. Hades growled softly when Ragged Scar walked in, "Well here's the almighty warrior."

Ragged Scar smirked at Hades's growl, "Oh come now. Is that any way to treat a visitor?"

Hades hissed, "More like a pest! What do you want?" Ragged Scar shrugged as he sat down in a chair, "I'm just curious as to how you always know Rayne's passkey to her room."

Hades smirked as he looked over at Ragged Scar, "Jealous? I think after that little stunt you pulled with her made her wary of you."

Ragged Scar snorted, "Yet with all the stuff you do to her she still allows you into her room."

Hades shrugged, "Maybe she likes my charm."

Ragged Scar snorted again, "You have about all the charm of a _zabin_."

Hades sighed, "Look. I don't know why she allows me to constantly come into her room. She's constantly battering my ass into the med bay so if you want an answer to that question go ask her yourself and get the pauk away from me!"

Ragged Scar smirked as he stood, "Maybe she's attracted to that so called dangerous air of yours. It seems that you can even attract oomans to you with it. Aside from all the females on the clan ship. Oh but wait. Ever since Rayne came aboard you haven't been seen with any of them. Care to elaborate on that reason?"

Rage sparked hot in Hades's gut, causing an angry snarl to force its way up out of his throat before he barked, "Tar'rak!"

Tar'rak immediately walked into the room before Hades hissed, "Get this ass away from me! He comes into the med bay again while I'm still stuck in here and I'll rip him to shreds!" Tar'rak hissed, "For shame Ragged Scar! Do not provoke the healing to wrath. Now get out. You are not allowed in here unless you are wounded."

Ragged Scar stared down at the healer who would usually cower away but this time the medic squared his shoulders and looked at him directly, "Am I going to have a problem with you pup?"

Ragged Scar hissed softly before backing out of the room only to have the doors slammed in his face.

Tar'rak may have been a healer now but he was once the mightiest hunter of the clan but he gave up his life of the hunt when his mate and pup had been killed by an idiot medic who tried to perform a C-section on a perfectly healthy female, who needless to say ended up bleeding to death and taking his daughter from him.

Hades chuckled as he looked over at Tar'rak, "I haven't seen you get that angry in a while old man." Tar'rak smirked, "Just because I am older than you doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. And keep messing with me and I'll shove poisons down your throat."

Hades lifted his hands in defeat and winced slightly before Tar'rak walked over and reclined the large table before he grabbed a large fur and draped it over Hades's large form, "This is Rayne's." Tar'rak looked down at Hades and nodded, "Yes it is. When she can't sleep she will come here and help me analyze things. She is well versed in healing and in science. Her company is always welcome and she always seems to fall asleep on a small cot in the corner, she says having two sides protected makes her feel safer as long as she is pressed up against one side." Hades nodded before he blinked, "She has trouble sleeping?" Tar'rak nodded, "You wouldn't know it but she has chronic insomnia. Sometimes she will sleep peacefully other times she will wait for Azure Eyes to fall asleep and be up for days at a time. Plus there are all the nightmares she has. I've had to sedate her several times when she has fallen asleep in here." Hades blinked, absorbing all of the new information, "She has never been violent or even twitched in her sleep." Tar'rak nodded as he moved some beakers, "She has trained herself to keep absolutely still is all. Plus the fact that she knows her son is near and not wishing to send him in a panic further keeps her from moving."

Hades leaned back against the flat pillow, absorbing all the new info before he rolled carefully onto his uninjured side and slid quietly into sleep as Tar'rak continued to work on vials of Rayne's blood.

Rayne lay quietly beside Azure Eyes, listening to him breathe as he slept for sleep yet again eluded her though exhaustion dragged heavily on her mind as well as the knowledge that she would have to pretty much baby sit Hades for the next two months.

Rayne sighed and sat up, making sure that she did not disturb Azure Eyes on accident and headed to the med bay.

Tar'rak awoke hearing his door open and sat up, rubbing his neck, "Good Evening Rayne." Rayne smiled, "Sorry Tar'rak. Can't sleep."

Tar'rak nodded and sat up fully and held out his arm to Rayne, motioning her over and she obeyed, sitting down beside him as he began to show her the inner workings of the Yautja body.

Hades awoke hearing voices and blinked owlishly before he looked around to see Rayne sitting on a small stool next to Tar'rak and purred softly.

Rayne turned hearing a purr and saw Hades and smiled at him tiredly, "Learned your lesson you bull headed male?" Hades nodded before Rayne smirked, "Good."

Rayne carefully nudged Hades and he lifted his large hand, splaying it over her skull as he ruffled her hair slightly.

Rayne blinked in surprise when Tar'rak lifted her up into his arms and set her down beside Hades who had already moved to make room for her, holding back the fur as well. Rayne struggled for a moment, "Azure Eyes…" Tar'rak gently set Rayne beside Hades, "I will get him. You just rest. You need it."

Rayne would have protested further but Hades cushioned her head on his arm and began to purr soothingly. Tar'rak shook his head at the sight before he headed out to Rayne's room to get her still sleeping pup.

Tar'rak cradled Azure Eyes to his chest as he walked back into the med bay only to find Rayne asleep snuggled up to Hades's side and Hades had his arm curved around her waist as he watched her sleep, continuing to purr soothingly.

Tar'rak loathed to spoil the moment but Azure Eyes was beginning to shift so he walked forwards and carefully lay Azure Eyes in the dip that Rayne and Hades's body created before heading off to his own cot.


	36. Chapter 36

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 36: New Toys

A/N: Please read and review. I love reading reviews people. I like to know what people think of my stories but if I don't get feedback I'm not sure if they like where it is going or not. So reviews and criticism welcome. Within reason that is. Anyways another chapter up! Enjoy!

Rayne awoke with her head lying on Hades's chest and immediately jerked back, nearly falling off of the table but in an instant Hades had thrown a leg over her hips, pinning her down as he grabbed hold of her elbow.

Rayne lay half suspended with Hades' help before she used her stomach muscles to lift her the rest of the way up onto the table.

Rayne clutched at her head as a splitting headache made itself known causing Hades to gently grasp the back of her head and neck, pulling her head against his chest.

Rayne groaned softly as Hades began to knead the muscles in the back of her neck, leaning further against his chest as he began to purr softly.

Azure Eyes sat between his mother and Hades, looking up at his mother's pained face as she leaned against Hades' chest and noted the worried yet slightly affectionate look on Hades' face, "Mother…are you okay?"

Rayne opened her eyes and Azure Eyes shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the blank look his mother gave him but she smiled at him reassuringly, "I'll be okay. My head just hurts."

Hades stiffened in utter shock when Rayne lay her head in his lap as she curled slightly onto her side but continued to rub the back of her neck as she slowly went limp again.

Azure Eyes gently pet the scarred side of his mother's face as her eyes remained open slightly but were unfocused but she smiled at him, purring softly in contentment.

Rayne hissed when a needle was shoved into her shoulder and immediately swiped at Tar'rak but thankfully for him Hades managed to catch her wrist and she unconsciously tugged in his grip Hades lowered his head and pressed his forehead against Rayne's purring softly as Azure Eyes and Tar'rak joined in and eventually Rayne relaxed in Hades' grip, her wrist dangling limply in his hand.

Tar'rak carefully injected the sedative painkiller mix before he rubbed the injection spot, "That should help Rayne. You might feel a bit tired but I think this time I was able to get the amount right." Rayne smiled up at Tar'rak, "Thank you."

Tar'rak nodded before Hades stood, lifting Rayne and Azure Eyes as well before he headed to the _kehrite. _Hades gently set Rayne down on a bench, setting her to where her upper body rested against the wall and he carefully placed her arms around Azure Eyes as he lay against her stomach before he turned, barking orders at the young bloods.

Eventually Rayne's pounding migraine faded and she was actually able to pay more attention to Hades' training.

Rayne cocked her head to the side noting that Hades was harder on others and almost gentle when teaching others but all in all he kept in line.

Rayne blinked when a student timidly approached her but remained relaxed and reclined on the bench as the young male continued to cautiously approach her.

Rayne smirked slightly when the young male gently poked her leg before she held out her hand and he eagerly grabbed it, studying her lack of talons as he maneuvered her fingers only to let out a surprised bark when he was gently cuffed by Hades and quickly retreated as Rayne chuckled, "He was just curious." Hades sighed, "He must respect the blooded Rayne."

Rayne nodded before she handed Azure Eyes to Hades and slowly began to stand, staggering slightly before Hades suddenly offered her his arm and she looked at it blankly before he chuckled, "I can't exactly pull your arm over my shoulders Rayne. I'm two feet taller than you."

Rayne smirked and hooked her arm around Hades' as he began to walk, helping her down the halls to her room seeing her father waiting outside.

Hades bowed his head in respect to the elder but seeing as Rayne had refused to let go of his arm he was still at the female's mercy. Bloody Talon nuzzled his adoptive daughter's head and she purred softly before she grabbed hold of his arm and he carefully steadied her before she climbed up onto his shoulder and sat down as he chuckled, " Metal Talon said that he has your gloves and um…spikes finished." Rayne smiled, "Awesome!"

Rayne held out her arms and Hades carefully handed Azure Eyes up to her before he turned and headed back to his quarters, his punishment setting in again.

Rayne smiled eagerly seeing Metal Talon and jumped off of Bloody Talon's shoulders only to stagger slightly and to her surprise Metal Talon carefully steadied her by wrapping his hands around her waist but she smiled up at him as he steadied her and quickly released her.

Metal Talon handed Rayne her gloves and she began to put them on her hands as Metal Talon carefully attached the spikes to the end of her hair.

Rayne smiled as she held up her gloves before she blinked seeing carvings along the claws and spotted the designs of a face hugger and several different ranks of Kainde Amedha all the way up to the Queen, "Wow. You're quite the artist Metal Talon. Father, father look what he did."

Rayne held out her six inch metal talons before Bloody Talon carefully grabbed them and looked over at the talons, "These are very well done. Have you ever considered carving tusks?"

Metal Talon's eyes widened in shock, "No. It is far to great an honor for me. I am a simple forger." Bloody Talon looked over at Rayne who smirked, "My daughter does not think so. Why else would she continuously come to you instead of a master forger?"

Metal Talon sputtered in surprise as Rayne smiled before Bloody Talon looked down at the spikes covering the end of his daughter's braids and smiled as he gently touched one, poking his finger with it, chuckling when his neon blood welled up.

Rayne smiled hearing the soft chime of the spikes when she moved her hair before she pat Metal Talon on the shoulder, a great honor for a non-hunter for she had basically said that in her eyes he was equal to her.

Rayne turned and headed back to quarters with Azure Eyes sitting happily on her shoulder, very carefully playing with the spike on the end of her braid.

Rayne stopped at her quarters before she smirked, "You know we haven't been able to see Ember Talon and Carbon Claw for a while. Want to go visit them?" Azure Eyes smiled, "Sei-i, Sei-i! Visit!"

Rayne chuckled before she headed over to Ember Talon's quarters and knocked on the door only to have it shift open, "Hi, Ember Talon." Ember Talon looked up at Rayne and smiled, " Hello Rayne. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Rayne chuckled and set Azure Eyes down and with a squeal he rushed to tackle Carbon Claw. Rayne plopped down beside Ember Talon with a sigh, "Just thought I would visit seeing as most of my time has been spent in the med bay."

Ember Talon nodded before she looked over the gloves that gave Rayne talons, "Now those are some wicked claws." Rayne smiled and held up the metal talons so Ember Talon could look them over, "Did you get the master forger to make them?" Rayne shook her head, "No. I had Metal Talon make them. As well as the spikes at the end of my hair. I got tired of Yautja grabbing them."

Ember Talon nodded before she settled back, enjoying the visit with one of the few females on the ship. Several hours passed before Rayne scooped Azure Eyes up as Ember Talon did the same with Carbon Claw and both headed to the mess hall.


	37. Chapter 37

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 37: The Arrival of the High Priestess

A/N: Please review guys. Enjoy!

_Previously:_

_Ember Talon nodded before she looked over the gloves that gave Rayne talons, "Now those are some wicked claws." Rayne smiled and held up the metal talons so Ember Talon could look them over, "Did you get the master forger to make them?" Rayne shook her head, "No. I had Metal Talon make them. As well as the spikes at the end of my hair. I got tired of Yautja grabbing them." _

_Ember Talon nodded before she settled back, enjoying the visit with one of the few females on the ship. Several hours passed before Rayne scooped Azure Eyes up as Ember Talon did the same with Carbon Claw and both headed to the mess hall. _

Rayne plopped down at the blooded table and instantly two males stood to gather her and Ember Talon some trays of meat though as usual they gathered small ones for Rayne and her pup for it seemed that her pup could eat more than she could.

Rayne thanked the male before she began to eat, very carefully using her metal talons noting that they glinted wickedly in the dim light and many of the males eyed her warily.

Rayne devoured less than a quarter of the meat and gave the rest to Azure Eyes before heading to the training room.

Rayne set Azure Eyes down on a small bench where she could easily keep an eye on him before she began to go through her warm ups and stretches.

Rayne slid out of her one handed hand stand and carefully set her feet on the ground before she began to go through the strenuous exercises that had been pounded into her brain as a child.

Rayne forced her body to move for three hours until sweat was dripping from her body and her legs trembled, barely keeping her standing as she slumped forwards, her arms dangling in front of her.

Azure Eyes looked over at his mother in shock before he clapped his hands, "That was amazing mother!" Rayne smiled before Azure Eyes clambered over to her side and carefully grabbed hold of her talon and began to walk beside her back to their quarters.

Rayne took off her talons and armor as well as the bands and spikes in her hair before she gave Azure Eyes a bath before setting him in bed and once he was asleep she quickly took a shower.

Rayne ran a bone brush through her hair but being to tired to braid and band all of her hair she simply climbed into the bed and slid into sleep with Azure Eyes curled up against her stomach.

Bloody Talon silently walked into his daughter's room and looked over her bed to find her sleeping but her hair was loose and flared over Rayne and Azure Eyes in a crimson curtain that went all the way down to her knees.

Bloody Talon kneeled beside the edge of Rayne's bed and carefully reached down, brushing his hand over Rayne's hair before he stood and walked out of the room.

Rayne awoke hearing Azure Eyes shuffling around and sat up to see him trying to climb out of the bed before she climbed out of the bed and began to braid and band her hair as Azure Eyes continued to try and get out.

Rayne looked over at the bed and smiled when she saw that Azure Eyes had managed to climb out of the bed as she placed the last spike on the end of her braid.

Rayne pulled on her gloves before Azure Eyes followed her out of the room and to his surprise she headed to the science wing but in a matter of minutes he was just as intrigued at what the Yautja showed him as she was.

Rayne continued to learn as much as she could, traveling all over the ship whereas she had originally only gone to the mess hall and the training room, as well as her quarters but now she was spreading her knowledge as much as she could, heading back and forth between departments.

Rayne blinked when she got an urgent message from her father but she immediately wrapped a spare piece of cloth around Azure Eyes and quickly secured him to her back before she began to run as swiftly as she could, occasionally dropping down to all fours yet she moved with the swiftness of a hard meat, smoothly flowing from running on two legs and then down to all fours before she dug her talons into the floor as she was forced to suddenly stop seeing her father.

Rayne straightened to stand fully before she looked up to see a very scantily clad female Yautja with a pure white mask that stood out on her dark green skin that was mottled with gold.

Sensing that this was someone important Rayne bowed to the female, hearing a curious purr before she straightened before he nudged her slightly and Rayne immediately headed off to gather all of the Yautja.

Rayne barked at several of the young bloods and they immediately quickened their pace until they were all packed into the community room which thankfully was about the size of three football fields and all the Yautja were able to comfortably fit inside.

Rayne moved forwards to her father's side when he walked in and he nodded to her before she nodded back and stepped back into line, grateful that Azure Eyes kept quiet before Hades moved up beside her.

Ra'van, high priestess of the Death God, Cetanu studied the Yautja hunters before her. True many were great hunters but few were ever touched by Cetanu himself.

Ra'van paused looking down at the ooman female before she stiffened slightly seeing Cetanu standing behind the female with two of his hands resting on her shoulders, two resting on her elbows, and two on her waist before he looked over at the dark male beside her and placed a hand on his shoulder as well.

Such a gesture showed that the two were indeed irrevocably bound together even in death, however Ra'van was surprised to find that the two were not life mates.

Cetanu smiled at Ra'van, his favored priestess before he carefully wrapped his hands around the ooman female's throat and leaned against her slightly and to Ra'van's utter shock the female leaned forwards slightly as if she felt the weight of Cetanu leaning on her before he slid into her shadow.

Ra'van grabbed a black pendant that hung around her neck that was said to contain the blood of Cetanu himself and was an utter honor of all honors to a hunter, it seemingly said that even the death god was on their side.

Ra'van took the pendant from her neck before she slid it over the female's neck before she watched in awe as the pendant began to conform.

The metal on the stone completely disappeared and the stone itself stretched over her throat and neck like a large stone choker before red runes appeared on it in a language so ancient that even Ra'van did not know what it said.

Ra'van smiled behind her mask before she went to her knees in front of the much smaller female and bowed low and in an instant all the hunters did as well.

Rayne looked around in confusion at all of the bowing hunters before Rayne crouched down in front of the bowing female and gently nudged her, knowing that confusion was clearly etched on her face for the female purred reassuringly before she stood and clapped her hands and the other hunters did the same.

Ra'van turned and headed to the quarters that was to be provided for her, hearing the hunters surge forwards behind her to the ooman female's side.

Rayne hissed softly as all the hunters crowded around her and leapt onto Hades' shoulders and he snarled at several of the hunters and they immediately backed away.

Ra'van paused seeing the ooman female climb up onto Hades' shoulders and he snarled at the other males, driving them back as she chuckled, maybe the two did have feelings for each other but they didn't have it all worked out yet.

During her stay Ra'van planned on visiting Rayne as often as possible but for now she would leave the female in peace simply being to exhausted from the long trip out to the hunting ship.


	38. Chapter 38

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 38: Dreams and Tempers

A/N: Read and Review Please

Previously:

_Rayne hissed softly as all the hunters crowded around her and leapt onto Hades' shoulders and he snarled at several of the hunters and they immediately backed away. _

_Ra'van paused seeing the ooman female climb up onto Hades' shoulders and he snarled at the other males, driving them back as she chuckled, maybe the two did have feelings for each other but they didn't have it all worked out yet. _

_During her stay Ra'van planned on visiting Rayne as often as possible but for now she would leave the female in peace simply being to exhausted from the long trip out to the hunting ship. _

Hades pushed several unblooded and blooded aside as he waded through the fray, feeling pride swell in his chest at the fact that Rayne was chosen to be Cetanu's favorite and the fact that she had went to him for protection from the other hunters pressing around her.

Hades set Rayne down in the _kehrite_ noting her sigh of relief before she touched the black stone collar around her neck.

Hades blinked when he saw the writing pulse red under the metal talons and apparently Rayne noticed it to for she angled her talons to look at the collar better. Rayne sighed, "Man why is weird shit always happening to me?" Hades chuckled softly as Rayne began to carefully tug on the collar, "Is there any way to get this off?" Hades shook his head, "No. It belongs solely to you and even if you were decapitated it cannot be taken off."

Rayne nodded before Hades kneeled down, brushing Rayne's hair back before he grabbed all of her braids back, holding it as if in a ponytail, feeling her stiffen almost immediately but he kneeled to closer inspect the collar, blinking in surprise when Rayne leaned her head back, exposing her throat and unknowingly putting herself in the second most submissive pose.

Hades gently ran a thumb over the collar, feeling it pulse under his thumb like a heartbeat. Azure Eyes climbed up onto his mother's shoulders and leaned forwards, looking at the collar as well, "It's pretty."

Rayne smirked as she looked over at Azure Eyes out of the corner of her eyes and nudged him gently before she stepped back and set Azure Eyes on a bench and untied the cloth before she looked over at Hades, "Care to spar?"

Hades nodded with an eager grin and slid back into his _hiju_ as Rayne relaxed, waiting for him to make the first move.

Hades immediately lunged forwards and began to attack Rayne in a series of attacks but all were blocked, however none were returned.

Hades growled softly in frustration as he was unable to land a single hit but blinked when Rayne suddenly grasped his wrist and just as quickly released it but he saw his neon blood well up where her talons had so slightly sliced into his flesh.

Rayne held up her gloved hands, "Did you forget about what these did to your back? I can slice you to shreds without putting much effort into them."

Hades nodded before they went back to sparring and it went on for hours but not once did Hades ever manage to get a hit in.

Rayne finally called it quits when she heard Azure Eyes's breathing even out as he slept and she looked over at him as Hades stood panting and dripping with sweat whereas Rayne wasn't even breathing hard.

Rayne walked over to Azure Eyes and draped the cloth over him before she lifted him into her arms and his head settled on her bare shoulder.

Hades walked Rayne back to her room before heading back to his own quarters to shower and relax for the rest of the evening seeing as he was still confined to his room he knew that the Elder would allow him to walk his daughter to her room.

Hades sighed as he relaxed under the hot spray of the water, glancing at his still bleeding wrist before he chuckled, wrapping his free hand around his wrist as he leaned back against the wall of the shower, "Damn you Rayne. Why do you plague me so?"

Hades turned off the water, shaking his hair before he stepped out of the shower only to have hot air blast up from the floors and dry him.

Hades walked out bare as the day he was born but didn't really care for few came to his room and Rayne _always_ knocked.

Hades lay back on his bed, curling up onto his side as he held his slashed arm close to his chest and slid into sleep with a soft sigh. _Hades grunted as he seemingly awoke and looked around before his jaw dropped seeing Rayne sitting on the top of his bed yet she was completely naked and smiling down at him. Hades felt his body immediately harden and he shifted slightly to hide his arousal only to see Rayne smile and crawl down on all fours, sinuously showing her body off as she crawled over his body and sat on his chest. Hades shifted feeling Rayne's heat pressing against his chest and he struggled to keep from twisting her underneath him and taking her right then and there. Hades unconsciously began to purr which caused Rayne to shiver before she pressed her chest firmly against his own before she whispered in his ear, "Take me male." In an instant Hades had rolled Rayne underneath him and began to purr softly as his hand found her wet heat and carefully began to try and prepare her knowing that his large size would probably hurt her in an instant her body was arching beneath his own as she moaned in pleasure, digging her fingernails into his tough hide causing shivers of pleasure to rack his spine. _

Just as Hades entered Rayne a loud knock snapped him out of his dreamland and he groaned softly as he sat up.

Hades moved stiffly as his aroused body protested, "Who is it?" Rayne cocked her head to the side, "It's Rayne. Are you ever going to get up?"

Hades growled softly hearing Rayne's voice as his body tightened even further and his musk filled the room, "I'll be out later. Give me another hour." Rayne sighed but headed to the _kehrite _not knowing the struggle that Hades was facing in his room.

Hades staggered to the shower and turned the water on, manually turning it to cold hoping to make his arousal fade and kill his musk scent on his body.

Rayne had the unblooded pups stretch for an entire hour, teaching them to stretch her way before she heard Hades enter and caught a slightly spicy scent to his usual scent but shrugged it off, not really knowing what it meant as Hades began to bark orders at the unblooded pups.

The unblooded pups were quick to obey, catching the very slight scent of musk on their instructor and knew he would be in a rather foul mood for the rest of the day.

Rayne hissed softly when Hades cuffed a pup particularly hard only to have him turn and growl at her. Rayne growled back causing Hades to turn towards her and she stood, "Hold your damn temper you hot head!"

Hades growled again and the unblooded in front of him parted swiftly before Rayne began to walk towards him, her own rage sparking hot as her eyes began to take on a soft glow.

Hades looked down at Rayne before she hissed, "Am I going to have another problem with you?" Hades knew his anger was unfounded and it wasn't fair to be taking it out on the pups who had no idea what he dilemmas he was going through at the moment and neither did Rayne.

Hades bit back his growl of frustration and beat his rage back as he lowered his head, submitting to Rayne's own irritation and just like that it was gone. Rayne pat Hades carefully on the arm, "If something's bothering you then you need to check it at the door. Don't let whatever is bother you interfere with your lessons."

Hades nodded, barely refraining from shivering when Rayne's cool metal talons slid down his arm as she released him and walked back to the bench that she had been sitting on and sat down.

Hades took a deep breath to gather his calm before he began to teach the unblooded again. Rayne continued to watch Hades before she noticed that if he caught her looking at him he would quickly avert his eyes and sometimes he seemed to shiver under her stare so to try and offer him some comfort she began to look at the pups.

The hours ticked by slowly but soon the five hour training session was over and the unblooded were allowed to head off to their mid-day meal.

Rayne looked back at Hades as she began to head out the door to find him training alone so she let him be, knowing that for some reason, today her presence seemed to unnerve him or rather bother him.

K'herivak blinked when he walked past the training room to see Hades training like a feral animal and walked inside, concern for the usually cool loner peaking high.

Hades paused when he saw K'herivak and nodded to the senior hunter as he panted harshly for breath and his entire body seemed to tremble at the nonstop pace he was forcing his body to go through.

K'herivak shook his head, "Sit down before you fall down hunter." Hades looked over at K'herivak and simply let his trembling legs buckle and he sat down hard but didn't seem to care as K'herivak sat down beside him, "What is the matter? I have never seen you so out of sorts." Hades flopped back on the mats panting, "Rayne." K'herivak blinked, having never heard Hades call Rayne anything but ooman or you, "What about her?" Hades sighed, "She is my problem." K'herivak looked at Hades in confusion before it dawned on him, "Oh. What happened?" Hades sighed, "Nothing. Just had a rather…interesting dream about her." K'herivak chuckled, "It is natural when you are attracted so deeply to a female." Hades growled softly, "But she is an ooman!" K'herivak sighed at Hades's stubborness, "She has been fully accepted as a Yautja on this ship. So right now your feelings are out of whack. You want to continue to dislike her because she is an ooman but you are already seeing her as Yautja female and you can't even try and deny it. She always goes to you for protection and that in turn causes you to care more about her. Whether out of obligation or willingness. Rayne is not going to go away and if you don't ask for the right to court her then someone else eventually will. I already know a few hunters who are interested in Rayne." A snarl forced its way up Hades's throat as he looked over at K'herivak, "Who?" K'herivak shook his head, "I will not tell you. All I can tell you now is get your act together. Ask her father if you can court her to see how things go. If it does not work then you can part ways without shame. If you ask me however I do believe Rayne harbors feelings for you but she feels your distress and dislike so she puts up a wall. All the times she kicks your ass is because she is trying to convince herself that she does not care about you so she forces herself to hurt you and then blocks the events from her mind. When she cracked two of your ribs she told her father to keep you from further injuring yourself trying to fix them yourself. She also trusts you explicitly with her pup and he even calls you father."

Hades sighed in defeat, knowing that he needed to stop hiding and face his feelings, "Very well. I will ask Elder Bloody Talon for permission to court Rayne to see where it goes." K'herivak nodded, "I wish you luck. You will never find a mate like Rayne and she will be a damn good one."

Hades nodded in thanks before K'herivak stood and walked out of the training room as Hades forced himself to his feet and headed to the Elder's quarters to request permission to court Rayne.


	39. Chapter 39

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 39: Permission Granted

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated people and have at least a 95% chance of getting me to upload chapters faster. Much love to everyone who has added Hades and Rayne to their favorites list it is much appreciated as well. Next chapter up ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy!

_Previously:_

_Hades sighed in defeat, knowing that he needed to stop hiding and face his feelings, "Very well. I will ask Elder Bloody Talon for permission to court Rayne to see where it goes." K'herivak nodded, "I wish you luck. You will never find a mate like Rayne and she will be a damn good one." _

_Hades nodded in thanks before K'herivak stood and walked out of the training room as Hades forced himself to his feet and headed to the Elder's quarters to request permission to court Rayne. _

Rayne had just finished the last of her meat when her wrist computer beeped and she flicked it open to see that her father wished to speak to her. Rayne stood and set Azure Eyes on her shoulder, making sure to push her hair to the side before she headed to her father's quarters though she had never actually been there.

Rayne stood awkwardly outside of her father's quarters before she tapped on the door and it opened before she walked inside cautiously, "Father?"

Bloody Talon looked up to see Rayne and motioned her further inside and she obeyed before he motioned for her to sit beside him and again she obeyed, "Hades has asked to court you." Rayne's eyes widened in shock, "Say what?!" Bloody Talon nodded, "He has asked to court you and I have given him permission." Rayne stared at her father in utter shock before finding her voice, "But he hates me!" Bloody Talon shrugged, "Maybe that is not so but at least this will help you both figure out what it is you both feel towards each other. And if it does not work out you both may separate with no shame and you will both know where you stand." Rayne groaned softly in irritation, "Fine."

Rayne flopped back on the large couch like furniture as Azure Eyes rolled off of her shoulder squealing before she instantly reached up and grabbed hold of him before he could roll off the couch and pressed her back against the back of the couch and curled around Azure Eyes who began to purr.

Rayne unknowingly slid into sleep and her father looked over at her before he motioned one of his _Aseigan_ forwards and he moved forwards with a large fur and carefully draped it over his master's adopted daughter before he stepped back into the shadows.

Rayne jerked awake from her short nap when someone lifted her up into their arms and her metal talons unconsciously dug into the shoulder of who held her before she heard a familiar purr and relaxed, knowing that it was Hades and slid back into sleep as her talons slid out of Hades's shoulder and draped limply over his arm.

Hades shifted slightly trying to lift Azure Eyes up as well but an _Aseigan _timidly walked forwards and gently picked up the pup and set him on his mother's stomach as Hades nodded in thanks and the male quickly lowered his head and stepped back into the shadows.

Hades carried Rayne back to her quarters having requested that the Elder not give them a courtship room for there would still be two beds but the constant sight of Rayne lying asleep might have had some…repercussions.

Hades carefully lay Rayne in her bed and made sure that Azure Eyes did not roll and fall onto the bed before he pulled a fur up to Rayne's chest, making sure that Azure Eyes's head was not covered.

Hades kneeled at the edge of the bed and reached down, grabbing Rayne's wrist carefully as he began to detach her taloned glove. Rayne awoke feeling her wrist being held and unconsciously jerked hard.

Hades bit back a roar as Rayne jerked, tipping him over the edge of the bed where he fell on top of Rayne though thankfully Azure Eyes was a bit farther away from Rayne than he usually was and this little fact kept him from being crushed under Hades's weight.

Rayne grunted as a weight pressed over her body and immediately began to push at the large chest, pinning her to the bed before she heard Hades hiss, "Hold still dammit!" Rayne growled softly, unconsciously baring her teeth like a wolf as Hades struggled to get his arms untangled from the furs, having to rock slightly against Rayne, noting that his hips pinned her own and his body stiffened slightly.

Rayne blinked catching a slightly spicy scent to Hades's usual scent as he struggled to get free before it finally clicked and she hissed, "Oh hell! Get off! Last thing I need is for you getting all hot and bothered on top of me!"

Hades managed to free an arm and slammed it onto the top of Rayne's shoulder, pinning her slightly, "Shut up. I'm trying to get loose." Rayne snorted and brushed her knee carefully against Hades, "Oh yeah? What's that then?"

Hades choked on a purr feeling Rayne brush her knee against him and his body stiffened even further but he struggled to free his other arm, growling in frustration as he finally shook the last of the furs off of his arm and pushed himself to all fours, still having his hand pinning Rayne down to her bed to make sure she didn't try and lash out at him as he tried to stand.

Hades finally managed to straighten and kneeled over Rayne's waist, "Try to refrain from attacking me." Rayne snorted softly before Hades released her shoulder and he stood and quickly climbed out of her bed, "For the record I was trying to take your gloves off that way you didn't accidentally cut yourself or Azure Eyes with them. You awoke and apparently thought I was someone else because you jerked me in." Rayne snorted, "Yeah because had you not landed on me I would have ripped your throat out."

Hades shrugged before he grabbed Rayne's wrists again, pinning them together as he pulled her up to where she was sitting with her back against the bed side, "Hey what the hell?!"

Hades ignored Rayne as he began to try and take her gloves off only to have her arch her body and she actually managed to use him to twist up into the air and she landed on his back, standing on his hips as he remained crouched over Rayne's bed and he still held onto her wrists.

Rayne looked over at Hades and tugged on her wrists, "Let go. There's no way in hell I could sleep now with you having practically mauled me." Hades released Rayne's wrists and looked over at her, "I didn't maul you on purpose." Rayne smirked, "But you just admitted that you mauled me."

Hades looked over at Rayne in confusion before he chuckled and sat down, "I'm surprised you agreed to my courtship." Rayne snorted, "I'm surprised you even asked. Aren't you supposed to hate my very existence and always think that I am beneath you?"

Hades smirked, "I wouldn't mind having you beneath me." Rayne stared at Hades in shock at the blatantly perverted come back before she chuckled, "Fat chance of that happening big boy." Hades smirked over at Rayne, "I'd love to take that on as a challenge." Rayne shook her head, "Man did your attitude do a 180 since this morning." Hades sighed, "You were the reason I was like that this morning." Rayne nodded, "I figured as much but I won't worry to much about it."

Hades nodded, glad that Rayne was not going to try and ask him why he was so hostile this morning. Rayne fiddled with her talons as she and Hades sat in a rather awkward silence before Hades suddenly leaned forwards and placed his hand over the scars on the right side of her face and carefully scraped his own talons down them as she closed her right eye.

Rayne shivered when Hades slid his hand back over her ear which unlike normal humans it was pointed much like an elf's in fairytales but they were also incredibly freaking sensitive.

Hades went still, simply cradling the right side of Rayne's face in his large palm and to his surprise she leaned slightly against his hand instead of pulling away and he unconsciously let out a soft purr which Rayne answered with a purr of her own.

Rayne yelped when Hades suddenly lifted her up and carefully set her in his lap before his large head rested on top of hers and he began to purr, wrapping his arms around her waist as her legs curled up along side his left leg and thigh.

Rayne blinked a couple of times in surprise before she allowed herself to relax and ended up sliding into sleep with her head resting on Hades' chest and his head resting upon her own.

Hades sighed softly in contentment, leaning back against the large couch and he too slid into sleep. Azure Eyes peeked out over the side of the bed, a smile twisting his small mandibles as he crawled out of the bed and jumped onto the couch, laying his head on his mother's stomach, feeling her hand come up to rest on his back and he purred softly as he slid back into sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 40: Instructions in the _Kehrite_

_A/N: Read and review please. I love reviews. It's a short chapter. Sorry guys. Will have another one up soon._

Rayne awoke extremely comfortable and quite well rested, feeling Hades' head still resting on top of hers as he continued to purr and Azure Eyes was lying with his head on her stomach purring softly as well.

Rayne nuzzled her head against Hades' chest feeling his purr falter slightly before it came back in full force as his arms tightened around her waist and he lifted his head, "Did you sleep well?" Rayne chuckled softly, " I always sleep well when you're around."

Hades' purr increased, rousing Azure Eyes who blinked sleepily before he smiled and cuddled next to his mother and Hades' sides.

Hades gently pet Azure Eye's head seeing Rayne relax slightly before she stiffened slightly when she moved against him slightly and arched her back carefully to keep from touching his now apparent arousal as she slid off his lap, chuckling softly.

Hades coughed softly as he forced his body to relax, watching as Rayne gathered up her gloves and slid them over her hands and slid them into her gauntlets with a click.

Rayne motioned for Hades to start moving around to get ready for his training session. Hades stood and walked into Rayne's bathroom, carefully splashing cool water over his face to further wake him up before he looked for a towel only to see Rayne hold one out to him and thanked her softly before he wiped off his face and chuckled, "Your attitude did a 180 from yesterday."

Rayne smirked before she leaned over and kissed his forehead, chuckling at his shocked expression, "Hurry up. It would be bad if your students get to the _kehrite_ before you."

Hades nodded and walked quickly out of the bathroom as Rayne scooped Azure Eyes up into her arms and they headed to the _kehrite_ as Azure Eyes slid back into sleep resting his head against his mother's chest.

Rayne cleared her throat slightly when Hades began to press a student to hard and he paused before she motioned him over and with a soft sigh he obeyed.

Rayne stood, still smelling the scent of blood on the male that Hades was trying to push as Hades walked over, "What is it?"

Rayne reached up and grabbed Hades' shoulder, smirking when he blinked in surprise but carefully lowered his torso to where he was even with Rayne's head as she spoke in his ear, "I know you're trying to push him to succeed because we both know he could do it. However he is injured and quite badly despite how hard he tries to hide it." Hades blinked in surprise but replied, equally as quiet, "He is wounded?" Rayne nodded, "Yes. Come here pup!"

Rayne released Hades' shoulder as the pup came forwards, watching as he moved and noted that he was favoring his left side before he lowered his head in respect for the blooded huntress, "Yes, hunter Rayne?"

Rayne stepped forwards as Hades moved out of her way further, "Turn your back to me and take off your armor." The pup paled considerably as he stuttered feebly, "B-but…" Hades immediately snapped, "Obey the blooded pup!" Rayne felt her gaze soften as the pup began to tremble, "Please…" Rayne sighed, "Follow me pup. Now."

The pup trembled as he walked after the huntress before she closed the door to the _kehrite, "_Now. Obey."

The pup gulped but pulled off his chest armor to show five deep slashes over his left shoulder and side.

Rayne gently touched the pup's shoulder before giving him a gentle shove, "Go get those looked at. I'll take care of your slight problem and tell Tar'rak that I sent you." The pup nodded obediently before he turned, "He won't stop if you do." Rayne smirked darkly, "Yes, he will. And I will give you private lessons if I have to, to help you catch up." The pup blinked in awe, "Th-thank you!" Rayne smiled gently, "Go on pup."

Rayne waited until the pup was gone before she walked back inside the _kehrite, _tracking down the pup who had injured his companion.

Rayne looked over at Hades, anger sparking slightly in her eyes and he nodded before she snapped, "Listen up pups!"

Hades blinked in surprise at the obvious irritation in Rayne's voice but kept silent, allowing her to continue, "Just to let you all know now. Hades might be your instructor but I'll still knock you into next year! If I find out that any more of you have been bullying each other I'll send you into Cetanu's arms myself!"

Hades smirked seeing the cowering pups but barked, "You heard her! Now back in your lines!" Rayne watched as the pups scrambled back into their lines and Hades continued his instructions as she walked back to the large bench and sat down to further observe Hades and the students.


	41. Chapter 41

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 41: Death in the Clan

Previously:

_Hades blinked in surprise at the obvious irritation in Rayne's voice but kept silent, allowing her to continue, "Just to let you all know now. Hades might be your instructor but I'll still knock you into next year! If I find out that any more of you have been bullying each other I'll send you into Cetanu's arms myself!" _

_Hades smirked seeing the cowering pups but barked, "You heard her! Now back in your lines!" Rayne watched as the pups scrambled back into their lines and Hades continued his instructions as she walked back to the large bench and sat down to further observe Hades and the students._

Two months passed in companionship on Rayne and Hades' part for neither had gotten so much as slightly irritated with each other and Hades' punishment had been lifted.

Hades and Rayne walked down the halls together, heading to the mess hall with Azure Eyes tottering in between them holding onto their talons only to have several hunters rush past them.

Hades immediately scooped Azure Eyes up and grabbed Rayne's hand before they rushed after the obviously hurried hunters.

Rayne leapt up onto Hades' shoulder as he handed Azure Eyes up to her to see her father standing on a small mat a few feet off the floor, " As you all know we each go on hive cleanings once we have been deemed ready. Several of you have been selected but you will have to check your masks for the conformation. We leave in a week so be prepared hunters."

Roars of approval rocked the ship as many headed off to their quarters to check their masks. Bloody Talon spotted Rayne, towering over male and female alike and smirked, motioning her forwards.

Hades, having spotted the command immediately began to wade through the tide of Yautja until he was close to Bloody Talon who jumped off the mat to be level with them, "You two have been chosen as well to go on this hive cleansing."

Hades bowed slightly at the honor being given to him again as Rayne cocked her head in surprise, "What is a hive cleansing?" Hades straightened before he placed a clawed hand over her knees, "A hive cleansing is where we go onto an infested Kainde Amedha planet and take the Queen. Without her eventually they will die off and the planet will slowly return back to normal."

Rayne nodded before she looked down at Azure Eyes, "Ember Talon has already agreed to take care of him in our absence. We should only be gone a couple of months."

Rayne sighed and hugged Azure Eyes closer to her as he purred reassuringly before looking down at her father, "When do we leave?" Bloody Talon replied, "Two days. Better prepare now. K'herivak also attends on this hive cleansing." Rayne nodded, "What about Blue Claw and Ragged Scar?" Bloody Talon shook his head, "Blue Claw was asked but he declined. He wishes to help Tar'rak with the wounded when we come aboard and Ragged Scar was not asked."

Rayne nodded before she pat Hades' shoulder and he nodded slightly before returning to her room. Rayne carefully set Azure Eyes down as she began to gather her weapons, mask, and heavy armor to polish, noting that Hades did the same seeing as he had practically moved into her room though they kept their trophy walls separate.

Azure Eyes amused himself with some toys that his mother had carved for him during training time as his mother and father began to polish their armor.

Rayne polished everything until she could practically see herself in every metal surface before she began to polish the gloves she wore as well.

Hades finished polishing his armor before he stood, leaning down to brush his mandibles over Rayne's neck, smirking slightly when she shivered but he straightened and headed to the mess hall to get them all some food that they had originally left for.

Rayne gathered her more sturdy loin cloth and bra like top, setting it on top of her armor before she grabbed her newly crafted mask.

Rayne's first mask had been rounded like the Yautja but she had once again gone to Metal Talon and he had helped her forge her own mask.

The mask she held now was pitch black and seemed to suck in the light around it but it had various crimson slashes over it and had large horns that went back from Rayne's temples to curl slightly at the back of her head, it gave her a little more protection but also made her look mean as all hell much to her amusement.

Rayne began to polish her mask as well before Hades set down an extremely large tray of meat, smirking when Azure Eyes rushed over and began to shove fistfuls into his inner mouth.

Rayne smiled softly at Hades before she twisted her glove free, not wanting to get it dirty as she began to eat as well and what she couldn't finish, Hades and Azure Eyes finished for her.

Rayne wiped her hand before she slid the glove back on and locked it in place before she walked over to her large couch and plopped down on it as Hades walked over as well, "Is everything alright?" Rayne nodded, "Yes. How many of these things have you been on?" Hades sighed softly as he lay down with his head in Rayne's lap, "This will make my fifth one. Are you nervous?" Rayne smirked, "That obvious?" Hades shook his head, "No. But I know I was nervous on my first cleansing. I was almost to scared to get on the ship."

Rayne smirked as she carefully brushed her talons over Hades' face as he began to purr and fiddle with one of her braids though he was careful not to pull it just as she was careful not to accidentally cut him.

After a little while Rayne flicked her wrist computer open, sending a request to her father that Ice Saber be allowed to take Blue Claw's place before she closed the computer again and waited for a reply.

Rayne only had to wait but a moment before she got a conformation and smiled, "Let me up really quick. I have good news to deliver to a friend." Hades sat up slightly, just giving her enough room to slide out from under his head before he lay back on the couch once again relaxing.

Rayne walked quietly over to Ice Saber's quarters and knocked on the door, hearing an 'Enter' emanate from within and walked inside, "Congratulations hunter." Ice Saber cocked his head slightly in confusion before Rayne smiled, "You join us on the hive cleansing."

Ice Saber let out an eager roar, rushing forwards and enveloping Rayne in a bone crushing hug as she laughed, "Thank you huntress! I will not let you down!" Rayne smirked, "You better not. My honor is at stake here. I told my father that you were good enough to be allowed to hunt so don't let me down."

Ice Saber nodded as he carefully set Rayne back on her feet, "Of course huntress." Rayne smiled fondly up at the male whom she saw as an older son, if not an older brother before she pat his arm, "Well I better head back now. Hades will flip a lid if I'm not back."

Ice Saber chuckled and thanked Rayne again as she nodded with a smile and walked out of the room. Two days passed fairly quickly and before they knew it all of the ones who had been elected to go on the cleansing were standing at a large ship ready to head down.

Rayne shifted from one foot to the other, eager to get the hunt over so she could come back to her pup before Hades's hand dropped onto her shoulder, "_Steady Rayne. They will think you are afraid._"

Rayne sighed, "_I'm not afraid. I just miss my pup already._" Hades purred softly before the hatch opened to reveal the Elder in his golden armor before he lifted his combispear and raised it and in an instant, 100 roars rocked the ship with the sounds of battle before heading onto the ship with the Elder in the lead.

Rayne back flipped over a large Praetorian, smashing the heels of her feet in the back of its small crown, sending it staggering forwards into Hades who quickly smashed his _Ki'cti-pa _through its large domed head.

Rayne slashed through several Praetorian's before she heard the haunting shriek of the Queen. Rayne panted as she stood surrounded by the dead bodies of the Queen's children before she looked over the remaining Yautja, out of the 100 who had come to hunt only 50 remained but they were holding strong.

Rayne immediately fell into place behind Bloody Talon when he began to run towards the sound of the Queen as the others followed suit.

Rayne quickly grabbed her grapple gun and fired it at the Queen's crest, smirking briefly when it wrapped around a large spike before she began to pull back, forcing the Queen's large body to the side as several other Yautja aimed and fired at her legs and multiple arms.

Rayne spotted a Yautja's perfect aim for it wrapped around the Queen's opposite leg but he didn't have the strength to pull her leg out from under her.

Rayne quickly dropped her own gun as another Yautja almost immediately grabbed it and held it steady as she quickly rushed to the other Yautja's side and heaved, pulling the Queen to the ground.

The Queen fell with a shriek, lashing out with her tail and knocking several hunters back but they shook off the pain and rushed back to their places and many of the others struggled to subdue her tail.

Rayne panted slightly in exhaustion, having killed over 300 kainde amedha in the five days they had been there with little rest in between before the Queen shrieked and managed to free her tail, aiming it directly at the shocked Hades.

Rayne felt her breath still in her throat as everything seemed to happen in slow motion but in the same instant she was moving to protect him.

Hades unconsciously clenched his eyes closed, waiting for his death but the agonizing pain never came and he flinched feeling a hot, almost burning liquid splash over his body.

Hades opened his eyes only to see Rayne's limp form hanging from the Queen's bladed tail and his heart went still in horror only to hear Rayne growl weakly, "He's…mine…and you can't…have him…you bitch…"

Hades trembled as Rayne slumped forwards before his mask shrieked that it's sister mask's bearer was dead. Hades' shrill, agonized roar echoed throughout the entire hive, causing the other Yautja to go still before looking to see their dead Battle sister.

Mournful groans were heard but none so terrifying or heartbreaking as Hades'. Hades snarled when the Queen flicked Rayne's limp body off of her tail but as his rage ran hot his agony ran much colder.

Hades grunted when Ice Saber smashed into him before he looked over to see the albino Yautja holding two grapple guns, pinning the Queen's deadly tail once again as he spoke brokenly, "Go…go to her… Hades. Ease her…to her _U'sl-kwe_."

Hades rushed towards Rayne's lifeless body, ignoring everything else as tears streamed down his face, unseen by his mask. Hades kneeled beside Rayne gently touching the gaping wound that seemed to cut her lengthwise in half for the Queen's tail had smashed through her chest all the way down to her hips, shattering bone and piercing major organs.

Hades carefully cradled Rayne's lifeless body to his chest, rocking her as he brokenly sang a prayer for the dead. Hades heard nothing and felt nothing, only Rayne's slowly cooling body lying limply in his arms and never noticed when the Queen was contained and dragged onto the ship.

Unknown to Hades the large mother ship that they had lived on for nearly a year together had landed as well, all the Yautja wishing to give the dead huntress a proper, honorable departure.

Hades blinked feeling a heavy hand drop on his shoulder and looked up to see Rayne's father, " _Get up…get up hunter. Let us walk my daughter to her U'sl-kwe_

Hades numbly stood, cradling Rayne's seemingly boneless frame close to him as the trembling Elder led them from the hive.

Hades' eyes widened in shock behind his mask seeing all of the Yautja split into two long lines, hunter, healer, and scientist, every Yautja on the mother ship now stood in two lines, looking at the dead huntress in his arms.

While the other dead were being gathered, they too would be honored but none so greatly as the huntress for she had died to protect another which was a rare and selfless sacrifice.

Hades slowly walked between the two lines of Yautja and as one, as he walked by the Yautja kneeled, bowing their heads low in respect and submission to the dead huntress's prowess and sacrifice.

Hades carried Rayne's lifeless body up onto the ship, nearly sobbing when Azure Eyes rushed up only to let out a shrill cry of distress, seeing his mother lying dead in his father's arms.

Bloody Talon grabbed Azure Eyes gently as he rushed forwards to get to his mother and held him as he sobbed and cried for he was to young for it to matter if he cried or sobbed or screamed for his mother but all the older males had to keep a tight rein on their emotion but many were on the verge of crying themselves and some for the first time in their long lives.

Hades carried Rayne to the Honor altar and carefully lay her body on the large stone slab and gently pulled off her mask.

Hades shook at the peaceful expression on Rayne's face as if she was happy with her decision to die in his place and carefully placed it where her stomach had been, now all that was left was a large hole nearly cleaving her in two.

A/N: Read and review my Predatorian fans. LOL. Last chapter was so short I figured I would give a much larger chapter than before. As always like before reviews are very much welcomed along with constructive criticism. Albeit I will be the first one to admit that I am not an English major so there will be grammatical errors that I may not know how to fix so hopefully that won't dull the story to much for others. Anyways enjoy!


	42. Chapter 42

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 42: Rebirth

A/N: Well I noted that people both loved and hated the last chapter. However Rayne had to die for Hades to truly both realize and accept his feelings for her. So for those who like/love my story and for those that don't really but still continue to read on you have my heartfelt thanks. Now onward with another chapter! Read and Review if you would be so kind.

Previously:

_Hades carried Rayne to the Honor altar and carefully lay her body on the large stone slab and gently pulled off her mask. _

_Hades shook at the peaceful expression on Rayne's face as if she was happy with her decision to die in his place and carefully placed it where her stomach had been, now all that was left was a large hole nearly cleaving her in two. _

Hades gently placed Rayne's clawed hands on her mask as he brushed her blood soaked hair out of her face.

Hades nearly collapsed as he stepped back but Bloody Talon caught him carefully and helped him over to a large chair as Azure Eyes climbed up onto the large alter, sobbing as he lay his head on his mother's shoulder and curled up beside her.

Bloody Talon pulled off his large mask as tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he closed them tightly and kneeled before the altar, whispering a soft prayer of peace for Rayne before he stood, gently kissing her forehead before he walked silently out of the room, heading to his own room to grieve properly for his daughter.

Hades pulled off his own mask, his sobbing echoing in his ears as tears continued to stream down his face but he didn't care. He could have been the world's biggest fool and he wouldn't have cared any less, all that mattered was that the female he had begun to love was dead.

Rayne seemingly floated in darkness, unsure of what was going on but she was pretty sure she was dead, having suffered a mortal wound from the Queen Kainde Amedha but was unsure as to why she felt as if she was alive.

Rayne forced herself to sit up, finding that she had been in black water but did not move other than to wrap her arms around her knees and crush them against her chest as she sobbed softly into her arms, unaware that the collar was beginning to pulse like a beacon.

Cetanu, Yautja God of the Dead blinked, sensing that his beloved favorite was so close yet so far away, almost as if she were caught between the living and the dead.

Cetanu stood, moving past the great hunters who dwelled in his palace as he headed to the outskirts of his kingdom only to see a crimson haired female sitting in the stream of Death.

Cetanu instantly recognized the female and quickly walked into the stream, "Rayne?" Rayne blinked hearing a dark, rich voice, "Who's there?" Cetanu gently placed his middle pair of hands around Rayne's waist, "I am Cetanu. Can you stand?" Rayne blinked in shock before she sighed, "So I am dead."

Cetanu nodded before the female stood and he carefully placed his lower pair of hands on her knees and his top pair of hands on her shoulders, "Come Rayne. Let us get you out of this stream."

Unbeknownst to Rayne where Cetanu had touched her had become a physical mark of tribal like hands tattooed onto her knees, waist, and shoulders, showing that she had indeed been touched by the Death God himself.

Cetanu carefully moved Rayne to the banks of the stream before he cradled her carefully in his arms, "I'll never get to see Hades again will I?" Cetanu smirked, "You never know huntress. You never know."

For three days many came to honor the nobly fallen huntress and for those three days both Azure Eyes and Hades had refused to leave her side but on the fourth day it seemed as if a miracle happened.

Hades continued to stare at Rayne's extremely pale skin with blank crimson eyes only to see her hand twitch and he blinked in surprise before her body burst into flames.

Hades roared in shock, drawing several Yautja to the room where they threw open the door to see the Huntress's body aflame before her body arched and her vitals roared back to life on Hades' mask.

Hades stared at the now alive and fully healed Rayne in awe, slowly walking towards her as the other Yautja stood frozen. Rayne groaned softly as the fire around her died and she carefully sat up, feeling Azure Eyes hugging her tightly.

Rayne blinked hearing a choked cry and looked up to see Hades before he crushed her to him tightly. Rayne froze in utter shock before she began to feel hot tears plop against her bare shoulder and she smiled softly as she began to gently pat his back, no one noticing the large new tattoos she sported.

Bloody Talon rushed into the room, having heard of Rayne's fiery rebirth before he froze seeing Rayne alive and hugging Hades who was openly weeping on her shoulder.

Rayne smiled weakly at Bloody Talon feeling drained and tired, "I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough." Bloody Talon pushed his way to the front of the Yautja to see his daughter, "You were strong enough to face Death without flinching for Hades and you were strong enough to fight back to life. Welcome back Rayne. You have been sorely missed."

Hades carefully released Rayne as her father hugged her tightly but refused to release his hold on her hand. Bloody Talon carefully released his daughter, gently brushing her braids out of her face as he purred softly, "It is good to have you back. Hades, take Rayne to the pair room. Your wish to be accepted fully as Rayne's mate has been approved. If she wishes she may complete the request. We will have both of your things moved later on in the day but for now, go wash up Rayne."

Hades smiled warmly at Rayne for now he was her mate but it would not be official until she fully accepted him but he had no problem waiting.

Hades gently lifted Rayne up into his arms for he still had her blood coating his body for he had not left not even to eat or bathe for the four days she was in Cetanu's arms.

Azure Eyes chittered happily as he nuzzled his mother's face, purring when she rubbed her head against his own as he carefully held onto his mother's mask.

Hades carried Rayne through the halls, ignoring the Yautja who stopped and stared at the alive huntress but when Ragged Scar, Blue Claw, Ice Saber, and K'herivak rushed forwards he stopped, allowing the males to hug his fiancée of sorts.

Azure Eyes squealed softly in protest, pushing at the males closest to him which caused Rayne to hiss softly and the effect was immediate, the males backed away giving Rayne room, "I know you guys are extremely happy to see me and all but I really need to shower and I want to go to sleep."

The males nodded before Ice Saber nudged Blue Claw who nodded and headed to Rayne's room to gather all of her things as K'herivak and Ragged Scar went to Hades' room to gather his things.

Hades gently set Rayne on the large sink in the bathroom after depositing Azure Eyes and Rayne's armor in the large living room.

Hades gently placed his palm against the side of Rayne's face and she smiled slightly at him, albeit weakly as she placed her hand over his and leaned against his palm, "I was worried I would not be able to see you again."

Hades purred softly before he carefully grabbed Rayne's ice spider fang daggers and the Elder dagger from the places on her hips, "Take your shower Rayne. Then come to rest. I will find you clean clothes."

Rayne nodded in thanks before Hades gently unbraided her hair and placed her spikes and bands in a large bowl.

Hades purred again before he walked out of the room after setting Rayne on her feet. Rayne staggered over to the shower and turned the water on, sitting down on the grid floor, feeling to weak to stand.

Rayne's eyes widened in surprise seeing the new tattoos on her body before she sighed and began to wash her hair and body free of blood.

Rayne crawled back under the torrent of water, rinsing off before she staggered out of the shower, turning off the water as the hot air dried her swiftly.

Rayne smiled softly seeing an extremely soft fur top and loincloth but pulled on her clean underwear and pulled on the clean clothes before she slowly sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall, "Hades?"

Hades, having waited outside the door immediately rushed inside hearing Rayne call his name and spotted her on the floor.

Hades immediately rushed forwards but she smiled, holding out a hand, "It is alright. I am just weak and tired at the moment."

Hades purred softly and lifted Rayne up into his arms, carrying her to the much larger pair bed but the furs from both of their beds filled it, mixing their scents together into an intoxicating blend. Hades crouched down, allowing Azure Eyes to climb into Rayne's lap before he straightened and headed over to the bed.

Hades gently set Rayne in the bed before he straightened and began to take off his armor for he too was going to bathe.

Rayne curled up onto her side as Azure Eyes cuddled up against her, "I was so scared mother. You were dead." Rayne crooned softly, "I know little one. I do not yet understand it myself. Come now. Let's rest."

Azure Eyes nodded, laying his head on his mother's chest, listening to her heart beat under his head again before drifting off into slumber. Hades walked out wearing only his loin cloth but he rushed to the bed to make sure that Rayne was safe and found her lying on her side.

Rayne smiled up at Hades before she carefully patted the spot behind her and he eagerly climbed down, laying down beside her before he pulled her back against him, nuzzling his large head between her shoulder blades and began to purr as he heard Rayne's heart beating steadily below his head and with a sigh they slipped into sleep.

Rayne jerked awake hearing a soft knock and carefully maneuvered out from underneath Hades' arm and climbed out of the bed before she staggered over to the door and opened it to reveal the High Priestess of Cetanu.

Rayne went to bow but the female shook her head, "No, you are much to tired. Would you come with me to my quarters? There is much we need to discuss."

Rayne looked back at the sleeping Hades and quickly sent him a message of where she had gone to his wrist computer before she closed the door behind her and followed after Ra'van.

Halfway to Ra'van's quarters Ra'van pulled off her cape and wrapped it around Rayne before she lifted her up and carried her the rest of the way.

Rayne murmured her thanks as she was set on an extremely plush couch only to have Ra'van sit at her feet, "May I look at your legs?" Rayne cocked her head in surprise before she shrugged and Ra'van carefully pushed the loincloth to the sides, baring her thighs before going utterly still when she saw the tattoo-like tribal hands, "So it is true. When you died it was Cetanu who held you and kept you from getting lost." Rayne shrugged, "I don't remember much. I just thought of how I wanted to see Hades' face one more time and when I came to he was there."

Ra'van carefully resettled the loincloth over Rayne's thighs and smiled warmly, "You must be quite the warrior to have ensnared the Death God so." Rayne shrugged again, "Trust me. It was unconsciously done." Ra'van nodded, "Do you have more of these markings?" Rayne nodded, "Yes. I just noticed them when I showered last night. I have them on my waist and shoulders. I also remember being in water."

Ra'van nodded eagerly before her eyes dulled slightly only to brighten again, "Well it seems your fiancé is up and trying to figure out which room is mine. Let us go greet him."

Rayne nodded as Ra'van carefully scooped her up and walked out of her quarters. Rayne spotted Hades frantically looking over the doors before she purred and he looked over at her, relief flooding his face.

Hades cautiously approached the priestess but she smiled and held out her arms. Hades immediately cuddled Rayne to his chest before the priestess put a clawed hand on his arm, "Take care of her. I don't think even she can come back a second time."

Hades nodded and headed back to the pair room with Rayne cradled safely against his chest.

Rayne smiled and wrapped her arms comfortably around Hades' shoulders, leaning her head against his chest, chuckling when his purr kicked up a notch. Hades carried Rayne back to the pair room and carefully set her on the counter before he walked behind her and began to very carefully brush her hair before he began to braid the sections of her hair.

Rayne held perfectly still until Hades had finished tying off the last braid and he carefully slid the last spike over the end of her braid.


	43. Chapter 43

Hades and Rayne

Chapter 43: Scars, Ranks, and Family

A/N: I'm back people! Many thanks to all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Gotta love them. Had a few deaths in the family and decided to give up writing for a bit but I'm back and hopefully I can get the rest of this story flowing. Much Love to everyone who has stayed with me this far. Read and Review.

Previously:

_Rayne smiled and wrapped her arms comfortably around Hades' shoulders, leaning her head against his chest, chuckling when his purr kicked up a notch. Hades carried Rayne back to the pair room and carefully set her on the counter before he walked behind her and began to very carefully brush her hair before he began to braid the sections of her hair. _

_Rayne held perfectly still until Hades had finished tying off the last braid and he carefully slid the last spike over the end of her braid. _

Rayne pat Hades's arm in thanks before she carefully slid off the counter and gathered up her clean loincloth and top before she grabbed her weapons and the skulls that adorned her clothes as well and walked into the bathroom.

Rayne pulled off the dirty clothes before she slid the loincloth on and tied it off, placing her daggers back in their rightful places and placed the skulls strategically over the large tattoos before she managed to place the top half of a pair of skulls over her shoulders, hiding those as well.

Rayne looked down at her knees, sighing when she saw that the marks were still bared before she smirked, pulling on a pair of knee high hunting boots.

Rayne smirked when she found that the light but extremely sturdy boots covered the markings before she sighed softly, tracing her fingers over the huge scar that was bared to all.

Rayne pondered hiding the large scar before she shook her head, it wouldn't have been a very good idea. If Hades did not rip off whatever she put over to hide it then K'herivak or her father would.

Rayne walked out of the bathroom, unconsciously placing her arm over her scar as she held her hand nervously to her chest. Hades, sensing Rayne's discomfort turned to see her standing rather timidly by the bathroom door and she happened to be covering part of the scar that nearly cleaved her in two.

Hades growled softly, not liking Rayne's timid stance at all but strode forwards, glad that she did not so much as flinch or back away, rather she stood there and waited to see what he would do.

Hades dropped to his knees in front of Rayne, hearing her soft gasp of surprise before he moved her arm to the side, wrapping his arms around her waist as he nuzzled the large scar.

Rayne sighed and pat Hades's head before she shivered in shock and looked down at Hades to see that he had flared his mandibles wide and molded them to the curves of her side and his long forked tongue slid over the scar hidden by his mouth.

Rayne grit her teeth hard to keep any sounds she might have made firmly behind clenched teeth so as not to wake the still sleeping Azure Eyes but her hands unconsciously clenched on Hades's shoulders.

Hades heard the loud pop of Rayne's jaw as she ground her teeth together but continued to slowly slide his tongue along the scar, feeling her hands clench his shoulders as she slumped forwards slightly.

Rayne shook her head, hissing softly as she began to push at Hades's shoulders, forcing herself to ignore the shockingly pleasant current, rolling over her frame from Hades's tongue.

Hades released Rayne reluctantly, catching the intoxicating scent of her arousal rolling off her body in waves but it quickly began to fade as he allowed her to step back.

Rayne wiped Hades's glistening saliva off her stomach, grumbling softly to herself and forced herself to relax further before she looked down at the still kneeling Hades, "I take it that means you like my new scar?" Hades smirked, "I like all of your scars Rayne."

Rayne sighed, shaking her head as she walked over to the bed and kneeled, carefully reaching into the bed to pick up the still sleeping Azure Eyes and she carefully settled him on her back before tying a couple furs over him to hold him comfortably in place before she allowed her hair to drape over him, nearly hiding him in the crimson mass.

Rayne pulled on her cleaned gloves, locking them into place before she headed to the mess hall with Hades following closely behind.

Rayne smiled and patiently greeted all the Yautja who stopped to greet her as they continued to head their way to the mess hall feeling extremely hungry.

Rayne sat down in a blooded Yautja's seat that he had hastily retreated out of so she could have a place to sit and she thanked him softly, sighing wearily as Hades went to get them both food.

Rayne blinked when a large hand dropped onto her shoulder and looked over before she smiled, "Ice Saber, how are you?" Ice Saber practically beamed at the huntress, extremely glad that she was back and among the living, "I fare very well thanks to you and welcome back." Rayne nodded, "I'm glad to hear that and thank you."

Ice Saber sat down beside Rayne, pausing to thank the male that had given up his seat before he turned back to Rayne, "You have been made an Honored hunter now." Rayne blinked in surprise, "Really? Wow. I didn't know."

Ice Saber nodded eagerly, "They wanted to make you an Elder but another, older Elder asked them to wait a little longer. You have proved yourself to be of Elder material they just want you to get a little more experience in hunting, tracking, and in politics of course."

Rayne stared at Ice Saber in shock before she shook her head, "Wow. That's a lot to take in. Oh thanks Hades." Hades nodded as he set the large tray of meat down in front of Rayne and sat down himself. Rayne blinked when Azure Eyes shifted on her back before his head popped out beside her shoulder, "Mother, where are we?"

Rayne smiled warmly, "We are at the mess hall. Are you hungry?"

Azure Eyes nodded before Rayne carefully untied the knots holding him in place before she gently grabbed his wrist and he climbed over her shoulder and plopped into her lap.

Rayne hugged Azure Eyes and purred softly as she nuzzled his head, getting a sleepy smile in return before they began to devour the meat before them.

Hades blinked in surprise when Rayne and Azure Eyes devoured the first tray but immediately stood to get more.

Rayne went through nine trays by herself which was a hell of a lot for her seeing as she usually only ate one. Azure Eyes nibbled on the last piece of meat that his mother had saved for him, listening to the various hunters greeting his mother who returned all of their greetings politely and respectfully.

Rayne yelped when she was lifted up and crushed in a hug between two males and flailed to catch Azure Eyes but he was quickly caught by Ice Saber and pulled out of the way of the energetic hunters.

Rayne chuckled and hugged Blue Claw's head as she pat Ragged Scar behind her, being rather used to being crushed between the two in hugs.

Hades sighed as he shook his head at the obvious sibling show of affection, "Put her down. She's been alive for one day and you two are already mauling her."

Blue Claw had the decency to look contrite where as Ragged Scar just huffed and both set Rayne carefully on her feet.

Rayne winced slightly, rubbing at the scar but she smiled up at Blue Claw and Ragged Scar, "Next time be more careful. I don't want my son being thrown around."

Blue Claw and Ragged Scar nodded as Ice Saber carefully handed Azure Eyes over to Rayne, making sure to mind his talons which happened to be six inches long and wickedly curved.

Rayne carefully grabbed Azure Eyes before she grabbed Ice Saber's wrist, feeling him freeze in surprise. Rayne studied Ice Saber's uniquely silver talons before she smirked, "They look kind of like mine but yours are real. See?"

Rayne placed her much, much smaller hand over Ice Saber's until their talons were lined up, showing that their talons were nearly identical save that Rayne had designs carved into hers.

Ice Saber chuckled before Hades walked up behind Rayne, making sure to be heard before he carefully picked her up as Azure Eyes purred in contentment, leaning against his two parents.

Hades bid the others a good evening before he set down the halls, "Your father wishes for you to visit him." Rayne nodded as Hades headed to her father's room, knocking on the door for Hades seeing as he had his hands full before the door opened and Hades walked inside. Rayne blinked seeing Metal Talon but smiled, "Hey Metal Talon." Metal Talon smiled warmly at the revived huntress, "Greetings huntress."

Hades handed Rayne over to Bloody Talon, spotting him walking out of his room and Bloody Talon hugged her to him tightly, but gently, carefully reigning back his great strength.

Rayne smiled and hugged her adopted Father as well before he carefully set her on her feet, holding her shoulders as she staggered slightly, "We must have you fitted for new armor." Rayne blinked, "But I like my armor." Hades chuckled as he carefully set Azure Eyes down, "The dull grey armor is for hunters and hunters only. This time you will get gold armor showing that you are an extremely high ranking honored hunter."

Rayne nodded before Metal Talon kneeled in front of her and pulled out a small scanner, "So you're the one who will be making my armor?" Metal Talon nodded before Rayne smiled, "Good. I like your designs." Metal Talon nodded humbly before he began to his 3-D scan of Rayne's lithe form before he stood, "That should do it for now."

Rayne nodded before Metal Talon pat her warily on the shoulder, "It's good to have you back." Rayne nodded as she smiled before Metal Talon walked out of the room, having a lot of work to do ahead of him.

Rayne sighed wearily as she sat down, holding out her arms as Azure Eyes ran towards her and carefully lifted him up, placing him in her lap, "Father, would you mind watching Azure Eyes for a little while? I'm extremely tired and I don't want him to get bored or worried with how much I will probably end up sleeping." Bloody Talon nodded, "Of course. He's most welcome in my home."

Rayne nodded in thanks before Azure Eyes crawled into his Grandfather's lap before he was handed a small yet complicated toy and Azure Eyes eagerly began to work on solving it.

Rayne smiled before Hades carefully scooped her up into his arms and bowed to the Elder before heading back to the pair room.

Half way there Rayne fell asleep with her head leaning against Hades's shoulder and he began to purr softly as he continued to walk to the pair room. Hades tapped in the unlock code to the door and it slid to the side before he walked in to see an armor case holding Rayne's old, blood soaked armor for now that it had seen to its purpose it would never have to be cleaned, rather cleaning it would be a shameful thing.

Hades sighed looking at the hole through the chest armor and the copious amounts of dried blood before he looked down at Rayne only to stiffen when his vision flashed to where she was lying dead in his arms.

Rayne, sensing Hades's distress even while deeply asleep forced herself to wake up and her eyes cracked open slightly to see her old armor and instantly knew what was bothering him.

Hades blinked when Rayne shifted in his arms, wrapping her arms around his head and pressing his head to her chest as she sat up in his arms, "Don' worry 'bout it. Everythin's okay. I'm alive."

Hades hugged Rayne tightly to his chest as he carried her back over to the bed and gently lay her inside, covering her up with a large fur before he sat down on the couch and began to polish his golden armor that was stained with Rayne's blood.

Hades blinked, snapping out of his small trance when he heard Rayne whimper but immediately set his armor to the side and headed over to the bed to see Rayne curled up on her side into a small ball but her talons were beginning to slice into her arms.

Hades immediately leapt down into the bed and gently pried Rayne's arms apart and shifted her onto her back before he draped his body over hers being sure not to crush her as he held most of his weight on his elbows.

Hades dropped his head to where it rested on Rayne's chest and began to purr, slowly soothing Rayne back into a restful slumber.

Hades waited until Rayne had went completely limp beneath him and her breath had evened out before he sat up, carefully removing her gloves and bandaged the shallow slices on her lower arms.

Hades carefully rolled Rayne to where she lay on his chest so she wouldn't be lying uncomfortably on her weapons or the trophy skulls on her shoulders and hips.

Hades relaxed as he gently moved Rayne's hair to the side, feeling her shiver slightly before he began to rub his hand in soothing circles on her back, occasionally brushing over the large scar before he too slid into sleep after pulling a large fur over them both.

Rayne awoke lying on her stomach with her head buried against the large fur before she sat up and yawned only to hear a soft purr.

Rayne looked over only to see Hades and he smiled down at her as he kneeled beside the bed and held out his hand, "Good to see you awake."

Rayne rubbed her eyes as she held out her hand to Hades and grabbed hold of his hand, "How long have I been asleep?" Hades carefully pulled Rayne up out of the bed and set her on her feet, "About six days. Are you hungry?" Rayne nodded, "Ravenous actually." Hades chuckled, "Come. "

Rayne followed after Hades as he held her hand, leading them to the mess hall. Rayne followed after Hades, stumbling slightly as she tried to wake up further.

Rayne greeted a few of the hunters who yelled their greetings with a wave before sitting down as a hunter immediately vacated his seat and motioned for her to sit down.

Rayne nodded in thanks before Hades gently rubbed her back before he walked off to get them food. Rayne smiled tiredly when she heard her pup but couldn't find the strength to turn to face him but he easily jumped up onto the seat and cuddled into his mother's lap.

Rayne smiled and wrapped her arms around Azure Eyes and nuzzled his head only to feel her father's hand on her shoulder, "Hello father." Bloody Talon purred softly in greetings, nuzzling Rayne's head as she lay her head against his chest, "Still tired my pup?" Rayne nodded, "Even though I've been asleep for six days." Bloody Talon continued to pat the side of Rayne's shoulder rather than her hair, "It is understandable pup. You were dead for three days. The journey back from Cetanu's palace is a tedious journey and stresses the soul to the max. Your body is having trouble catching up a little bit is all."

Rayne nodded before Hades set down several large trays full of meat in front of her and she nudged one over to her father and another to Azure Eyes and Hades before she began to eat out of the one in front of her.

Hades continued to gather meat for Rayne as she steadily continued to eat the meat until she was full. Rayne carefully stood as she held onto Azure Eyes, staggering slightly before Hades immediately slid up beside her and steadied her as they headed back to their room.

Rayne settled on a large chair and Azure Eyes climbed out of her lap and began to run around the room as Rayne smiled and watched, not even voicing a complaint when he began to climb up the walls.

Hades settled down beside Rayne and purred softly when she immediately lay her head against his thigh and he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed his thumb over the slightly protruding bone.

Eventually Rayne lay asleep on her back with her head still on Hades' thigh and his hand rested on her torso over the thick scar.

Despite the massive amounts of scar tissue all of her organs seemed to be untouched and uninjured even though many had known that many of her internal organs had been ruptured or completely sliced in half by the Queen's tail.

However when she had gone in for a full body x-ray everything was fine, even her bones had no signs of damage on them when many of them had been shattered and broken.

Hades gently ran his thumb over the large scar as he watched Azure Eyes rush around the room and smiled slightly at the antics of the pup.

Hades looked down at Rayne as she shifted slightly in her sleep, mentally thanking Cetanu for sending his mate back to him before Azure Eyes crawled up into his lap.

Hades watched as Azure Eyes carefully moved along side his mother, snuggling up next to her side as he lay his head against her chest.

Azure Eyes had slept like that for the past three days for it was as if he too feared that his Mother would suddenly be gone if he did not sleep with his head on her chest.

Hades carefully lifted Rayne and Azure Eyes up into his arms, carrying both of them over to the bed before settling them inside.

Hades made sure to see that Rayne and Azure Eyes were comfortable as he covered them with the furs as he walked over to the armor case and sat down in front of it, staring at the blood soaked armor.

Rayne shifted slightly, finding that she was lying in the bed with Azure Eyes cuddled up next to her side but carefully sat up, looking for Hades.

Rayne shook her head finding that Hades wasn't in the bed with them and sighed softly as she crawled out of the bed.

Rayne looked around the room before she pulled off the nightgown and pulled on her usual top and loincloth before going to look for Hades.

Rayne looked over to see Hades sitting on the floor, staring at her bloody armor before she walked forwards, wrapping her arms around Hades' shoulders.

Hades shifted slightly as warm, thin arms wrapped around his shoulders and looked over his shoulder to see Rayne leaning against his back.

"You should be resting."

"As should you. Come to bed Hades."

Hades sighed but continued to look up at the armor before to his surprise Rayne moved forwards, sitting in his lap before she pushed him hard onto his back.

"Rayne?"

"Quiet. I'm getting tired of you looking at that bloody armor. I am right here. I am okay. I am alive. I came back for you. Do I need to have that armor removed?"

"No. It would bring dishonor. You…you came back for me?"

"I doubt I could do much dishonor to myself now. Yes. I came back for you. When Cetanu held me in his arms those three days I was gone all I wanted to do was return to you."

"Thank you Rayne. You honor me greatly."

Rayne nodded before she looked down at Hades before he sat up, making her lean back slightly as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face against her chest as he did so.

Rayne smiled before she hugged Hades against her as well before he leaned back, running his claws almost reverently over the newly seen marks of Cetanu.

"He truly did hold you."

"Yes he did."

"What was it like?  
"Dark. Warm. Quiet."

"Were there hunters there?"

"Yes. A great many."

Rayne stood, pulling Hades to his feet before she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her back to the bed.

Rayne nudged Hades down into the bed and he obeyed, climbing down before he moved as Rayne lay down next to him and he pulled her flush against him before she wrapped her arms around Azure Eyes and pulled him to her as they slid into sleep.


End file.
